Konoha Academy
by SasuAddique013
Summary: There exists a school that hides the tale of the semes and ukes of every fangirl's dreams. SasuNaru, NejiShika, GaaLee and ShinoKiba.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Ima start a series with this one. Found the inspiration. Plz review, I like hearing what you think. ^ ^) Enjoy.

In a small town by the name of Konoha, where the population was mostly male, there stood a vast building by the name of Konoha Academy. Here at Konoha Acamedy, there existed a group of wealthy heirs, relatively known as The Kings.

The room feel silent as the glass doors to the school opened and the sunlight brightened as The Kings stroded confidently into the halls of the Academy.

Beautiful obsidian eyes that pierced the soul, hair styled to perfection, with perfect porcelain skin and pink lips that symbolized temptation, Uchiha Sasuke moved with such grace that broke the hearts of any model. Clad in the Dolce & Gabana designed navy slacks, blazer and a white long sleeved shirt pulled up to the elbows, the muscular athlete entered the building.

Beside the sex god, long, sliky ebony hair pulled in a low ponytail, flawless pale skin that made all the girls envious, and a body that promised the greatest of pleasure, clad in the same slacks and white long sleeved shirt that was the uniform for the Academy, shirt out of the pants, a few buttons unbuttoned at the top to reveal a perfectly sculpted chest, Hyuuga Neji walked, pale lilac eyes looking bored yet slightly amused at the attention he and his friends were getting.

On Neji's right, a tall, lean redhead kept pace with the rest of the group. Teal eyes brightened by the black kohl around his eyes, a the kanji "ai" over his left eye only slightly obscured by his flaming red bangs that fell in his eyes, plump lips that killed his fair shared of hearts and a body that was the subject of wild fantasies, dressed in slacks and a black merino that cling to his pecks and displayed his 8 pack, under his unbuttoned white long sleeved shirt. He was Sabuku no Gaara.

Lastly but not by any means least, was Aburame Shino. The silent but in every way deadly, the lean angel walked in with his silky brown hair stilled in a spikey manner, black aviators that were reflected and left the colour of his irises to one's imagination, the Adonis was clad in a black turtleneck and slacks, making everyone that was fortunate to lay eyes on the beauty, filled with lust and want.

These young tempters were The Kings of Konoha Academy. Coming from the donors and founders of the noble instiution, the four were very close friends. As they past the now bowing students, normally stoic faces morphed into smug smiles upon hearing the uproar around the corner. One thought passed through all their minds, ' HE'S here. '

Around that corner, oblivious exactly how close the people they were arguing about were, a group of friends were flustered about seeing their obsessions.

"They're coming !" A hyperactive blonde squeeled , trying and failing to hide his excitement. Plump and pouty pink lips, sun-kissed skin that brought out the sapphire of his eyes and the unruly gold of his shaggy locks, Uzumaki Naruto was sweating in anxiety and Sasuke could see it all unfolding in his mind.

"Naruto ! Shh !" Scolded a brown eyed brunette, that Naruto was clinging to. His silky hair was pulled into a ponytail above his head that made him resemble a pineapple. He had pale skin that put the smoothest of pure silk to shame. He was Nara Shikamaru. Neji purred in to hisself.

Bouncing in excitement and anxiety, the last two clung to each other, trying to calm themselves too. Bowl hair cut, pale skin, deluctable lips that begged to be kissed and wide but beautiful brown eyes, Rock Lee trembled in his waiting. Holding into Lee, another brunette stood, short legs shaking in slight fear, Inuzuka Kiba. Upside down red trianlges on his cheeks enhanced his slightly tanned skin and somehow enhanced his bright hazel eyes that were almost hidden behind shaggy and spiky hairs that stuck up in all directions. Gaara smirked as he thought of Lee, while Shino held a smug look thinking of Kiba.

Finally rounding the corner, the obvious dominants were amused to see their soon to be possessions. Completely oblivious to the gods behind them, the 4 friends kept arguing. Taking advantage of the moment, The Kings snuck up on them then in unison, gently grabbed the heads of their respective ukes, tilting it back and placing a chaste kiss on the lips of their lovers.

"Good Morning, Sexy."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thank you for adding the story to your faves and for the story alert ! Keep reviewing tho ! A writer is only as good as what the fans crave ^ ^) I'm also adding MPreg to this !

"Eeeeeepppppp !" Came the surprised squeal from the ukes before they jumped forward, hearts beating franticly in their chests.

Their reactions only fueled the smirks on The Kings faces. Sasuke winked at Naruto, causing the blonde's knees to go weak. Neji licked his lips slowly , lilac eyes smouldering as his gaze raped the Nara, who had suddenly developed breathing difficulties. Gaara, being the most exaggerating one, gripped the front of his trousers and made an upward thrust with his hips, biting on his bottom lips and effectively turning Lee into a tomato coloured cutie. Shino, now Shino wasn't the type to openly show affections but with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a lick of the air, he had Kiba day-dreaming of himself writihing underneath the Aburame.

The automated female voice rung through the halls, signalling the beginning of the school day. The Kings sighed inwardly, not quite ready to stop teasing their soon to be, forget that, THEIR boyfriends but none the less started down the hall to their first class, ensuring to give their ukes a little 'gift'. (A range of licks, nips and slaps to perfectly formed asses)

**Sasuke's P.O.V. **

"...And if x was equated to y on the..."

I blocked the voice of Asuma after that, already knowing the topic and just plain bored. I slouched in the leather La Z Boy known as my seat and closed the textbook on the attached desk. Sighing, I let my eyes wonder to the picturesque window of our private classroom. The scenery was great, what with the majesticc oaks and willows, manicured lawn that spread for acres and acres, walkways made of the most intricate of mosaic designs and numerous fountains surrounded by exotic plants and sculptures. None held the beauty of the blonde that was currently invading my thinking.

I felt a smirk on my lips as the picture of his face, a deep red, pools of cerulean eyes wide with shock and a hint of lust, beautiful lips parted, begging for more. I coughed and crossed my legs. Maybe I need to pay attention.

**Neji's P.O.V.**

Hyuuga Shikamaru. I licked my lips and smiled, what an enticing idea. I wonder what he would look like writhing underneath me, calling my name as he ... Oh shit, bathroom break ...

**Gaara's P.O.V**

I wonder what Lee would look like in a pair black panda briefs ...

**Shino's P.O.V**

Kiba. Doggy Style. Kiba. Doggie Style. Kiba. Doggie Style.

**Everyone's thoughts - **

_**HE will be MINE ... Very Very soon ... **_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Ho hem Gee, I have like 5 peepz watching this story ! I loveth u people ! Nt to mention the reviews ! Keep telling me what you think and what you'd like to see, let's write this together ^ ^) !

School dismissed and whilest everyone ran in different directions to get home or to go hang, Naruto stood on the pavement chewing nervously at his fingernails.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Oh man, Kiba just HAD to cancel my ride at the last minute ! How the hell am I gonna get home ! I can't be late and it's too far a walk and, and, and that's a nice smell. I know that scent.

"Naruto."

Everything froze. For a second, nothing in me worked and then everything went into overdrive as I slowly turned around to the source of the silky voice. S-sasuke ! Oh God, he's staring at me ! He's soo HOT ! Wait, he's saying something. Come on brain, work !

"...okay."

"Huh."

He smirked. So ... sexy. "If your having ride issues, I'll take you home dobe."

I raised an eyebrow and swallowed my anger. "No thanks, Teme, I'll find some other less agonizing way."

"Naruto." There it was, that dominance, that possessiveness that made me want to crumble into him and never let go. My insides felt like jelly now. Oh just take me right here !

"Y-y-yeah ..." Damn my stuttering !

"I'm taking you home."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I had the satisfaction of seeing that delicious blush spread across his cheeks and smirked when I realized his total submission to me. Yes, Naruto, fall into me. I held out my hand for him to take. He did (our fingers entwined perfectly) and I escorted him to the Telsa Roadster I'd drove to school.

Upon reaching the car, I put him in first and made my way to the driver's seat. Once seated, I back out of the parking lot and unto the main road leading to the highway. Wind blew through my hair as I sped through traffic, ruffling not only mine but Naruto's hair. The way the wind played with his golden locks, made the beauty beside me appear surreal. I felt blood run south when Naruto licked his lips out of habit. Okay, Sasuke, eyes on the road. I took the next exit and not long after, I was in the Hokage, a neighbourhood for the middle class. It was then that I noticed the way Naruto kept bouncing in his seat, staring vacantly out the window with a pout albeit quite adorable and he seemed almost ... nervous.

"Naruto."

He jumped alittle before snapping his head in my direction, eyes wide like he just remembered I was there. My possessiveness roared to life and I slammed my kicks on the brake. Before he could lurch forward, I grabbed him and pulled him into me, positioning him so he was straddling my waist.

"S-sasuke !"

"Naruto, I dont like being ignored." I ran my hands up his delicate sides, revelling in the barely supressed shudder that rippled through him. My hands cupped his small fox-like face and connected our lips.

I held back a moan when our lips touched. His lips were so perfect and small, so soft and silky, better than any of my MANY dreams.

They fit like puzzle pieces against mine. He was in shock first but soon melted into the kiss til he was clutching at my shirt, drawing me closer to him.

I smiled into the kiss before niping on his lower lip. He gasped and I plunged my tongue into the hot cavern. My tongue mapped every crevice of his delicious mouth, marvelling in the taste of Naruto. I moaned when his tongue joined mine in the dance. My hands found his ass and began kneading the firm flesh. He mewled and began grinding against my erection.

Oh damn.

I broke the kiss to ravish his neck. Licking his pulse, then nipping at the skin and sucking, making my claim on what was rightfully and in any and every way possible mine.

"S-sasuke ... mmnnn ..."

"Mommy, look ! That man is sucking the little boy's blood !"

I tried and failed to keep control on my anger, but when Naruto sqealed and flew from my lap so fast, you'd think I'd shocked the kitsune, my glare quickly found the little kid and murdered him on spot. (A/N : Aww, poor kid ... )

"Uh, T-thanks f-f-for the- the ride S-sasuke. B-bye !"

And with that my prey was gone, leaving me with a throbbing problem. I sighed. Me and hands tonight ...

Revieweth please ! ^ ^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Ho hem Gee, I loveth u people ! ! Thanx for all the stroy alerts ! Review mre too ! ^ ^)

Meanwhile,

Shikamaru was in a vacant classroom, writing hisEnglish essay. The brunnette had let down his hair, that was currently blocking his face from the view of the world. Earphones plugged in his ears, classic music flowing nicely from the Beats, Shikamaru was completely at peace.

Of course, his being caught up in his assignment, he failed to realized the Hyuuga that was walking in the hall behind him. Said hottie, had caught sight of Nara through the window at the back of the classroom, the one Shikamaru had his back to and turned into the classroom. A sudden gust of wind from the window in the hall, forced its way through the space and into the classroom via the window behind Shikamaru, and the papers on his desk flew to the floor.

Mumbling the word, troublesome, under his breath, Shika reached over the wooden attachment to grab at the papers, leaving his cute behind in the air and to the mercy of the still unnoticed Hyuuga leering.

The heir casually walked over to the desk and stood behind the irritated teen. When Shika had to move out of the desk to clutch the papers, Neji grabbed his wait and pulled him into his groin. Scared, Shikamaru tried to turn and get out of the grasp but Neji held him tighter, leaning down the short length of Shikamaru's back, to whisper in his ears.

"Shika, if you keep doing that, I won't be able to contain myself."

Blood ran to the brunette's cheeks as he recognized the sexy, husky voice that he adored to no end. He bit back a moan when Neji began grinding into his ass, his more than impressive erection pressing hard again Shikamaru's quivering hole. Neji straightened the Nara, only to lay his body on a near-by desk.

Milky eyes darkened with lust as the blushing face of Shikamaru came into view. Lips slightly parted in a pant, brunette hair rumpled, hazel orbs filled with want and the will to submit. Neji felt himself growing and he licked his lips before proceeding to ravish Shikamaru's neck, marking and licking to his heart's content.

"Shikamaru, I'm going to ram into you, over and over and over again until the only thing you know is me. Me and this." He thrusted with more agression at the word this.

Shikamaru moaned. "N-neji .. ! P-please !"

"Tell me what you want. I'll give you the world."

"I-i ... i w-w-want ... y-y-yo -"

_Neji, you sick bastard, pick up the damn phone ! I'm calling ! Neji, you sick bastard, pick up the DAMN phone! I'm calling ! _Gaara's voice shouted, being amplified by the second. Annoyed, Neji fished his phone out of his back pocket and slid the answer button.

"What the hell do you want !"

"Hiashi called, since you won't answer the phone. You need to get over to your house ASAP."

"Fine. Whatever, man."

"Tell Shika-kun I said hi." Gaara mused before Neji hung up the phone, deliberating if he should smash it or not.

"N-neji .. "

The questioning voice snapped Neji out of his rage and he looked down to the confused Nara. He smirked when he saw the purple bruises on his love's neck but grimaced when Gaara's statement sounded in his head. Sighing, he kissed Shikamaru on the lips before righting him and walking to the door. Like an after thought, he turned around.

"Movies. Tonight. 7. You will be there. Say it."

A little out of breath and dazed, Shikamaru complied. Neji smiled, winked and left the Nara to work through his foggy mind. When his mind finally caught up with him, he blushed harder (if possible) and hid his face in his hands. _Neji ... _

-Gynasium Building, some time after that-

A drop of sweat hit the blue fighting mat. Labored breathing was the only sound that resounded in Lee's head. His black eyes focused on the opponent a few feet from him. Like a signal, he charged at the boy. Thrusting himself in the air, he twirled and set out his foot in a kick. The boy blocked his attack and made way to punch him. Lee swung his folded foot, locking both legs around the boy's neck and used his hips to thrust the boy over his own body and unto the other side of the mat. Twisting so he landed on his back, Lee jumped up into his ready position.

There was a whistle and he relaxed his stance, moving to help the fallen opponent. He beamed at the boy with his hand outstretched. "That was a good match, my youthful companion !:"

The boy, with his ego deflated, spat unto the offered hand and helped himself up, muttering profanities as he left. Lee's smile faltered before he let his hand limp. He turned away, head slightly lower than before, that is until he hit into a wall. A very tough wall at that. A wall in the middle of the gym.

Rubbing hisforehead, he looked up, half-scared it was one of the many bullies that teased him. But he was completely blow away when his eyes clashed with a gorgeous teal. Only the teal seemed to reflect anger.

"I-I-I'm sooo sorry Gaara-san. I wasn't loking where I was going ! Please forgive me !" He hurriedly spat out, hoping those beautiful eyes wouldn't look at him so harshly.

"Bastard. "

Lee flinched away from the lithe body of the Sabuku but was stopped when strong arms grabbed his weak ones. He started to tremble with fear of what Gaara was about to do.

Then he was pulled into the hard, muscled chest of the redhead. Shocked, Lee froze, not sure what to make of the gesture. He was engulfed in a warm, vice-like grip, hot breath near his ear. He shuddered.

"I should kill him. No one treats what is mine like that."

Lee's eyes widened and unshed tears he wasn't aware of, fell, rolling down his rosy cheeks. Feeling the liquid against his chest, Gaara's anger spiked. He gently untangled himself from his obsession, making his way toward the locker room the offender had walked into. _Death, death will be his puishment for making MY Lee cry. _

Quickly understanding what was going on in Gaara's mind, Lee became frantic and ran after the redhead. His legs were shirter so Gaara's long strides were making catching up a bit difficult but Lee caught up, running around the hard body and pushing his weight against it.

"G-Gaara- san ! Please, stop ! It's nothing ! Really !"

Teal eyes looked down and the unadulterated hatred and rage that ran through them had Lee holding back a cringe. "No one ... NO ONE .. is to treat you like that ! He deserves to die. "

"G-gaara-san, p-please ! It's okay !"

Gaara was having none of it. He strode onwards, eyes fizated on the double doors, red tinted his vision. Lee looked from Gaara to the ever nearing doors. He was running out of time. Without thinking, Lee tipped upwards and licked Gaara's bottom lip. Caught off gurad at the new taste on his lips, Gaara stopped and looked down. Lee, red as a tomato now, took Gaara's bottom lip between his and began sucking. He wrapped his hands around Gaara's neck and tipped as high as he could, bringing the redhead's head down to meet his kiss.

He squealed when he felt hands grope at his ass and thrusted him upwards. Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around Gaara's waitst. Gaara bit on his lip. When he gasped, Gaara's tongue mized with his own in an intoxicating dance. Lee found his strength slipping from him, he was moaning, he was melting, os much he couldn't tell where Gaara ended and he began.

Lee felt a hand plunged past the waistband of his pants. He moaned when Gaara moved his lips to his neck and had began sucking and biting him. There was a scream somewhere near him and his eyes shot open and he saw a girl standing at the locker room doors, blood seeping from her left nostril. His eyes widened and he scrambled out of the Sabuku's grasp.

Gaara opened his eyes, confusion on his beautiful face when his eyes landed on Lee on the ground, with a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face to something behind him. He turned, still dazed, and saw the fan-girl trying to stop her hyper-ventilating, her face slowly morphing into a perverted grin. Gaara rolled his eyes and turned to address his prey.

Lee wasn't there anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Ho hem Gee, thnz alot ! ! ! Thanx for all the story alerts ! Plz Review mre too ! ^ ^)

"Akamaru !" An energetic brunette shouted, running through the streets of his neighbourhood. He was quite worried about his ginormous white dog that had broken free of his leash while Kiba had been distracted eating an ice-cream cone.

**Kiba's P.O.V**

Damn ! Where did that beast go ! One minute, he's jumping up and down, trying to get some of my ice-cream then it all goes downhill when this persian cat decides to tease him.

"Akamaru !" I shouted. It was getting dark and I still couldn't find him ! I'm starting to get worried. "Akamaru !"

I ran from my current spot and around the willow that was blocking my view. I heard barking in the distance. Instantly, my hopes picked up as I recognized my best friend's voice. "Akamaru !"

The barking got louder as I closed the distance as fast as I could. The little frame of his body gettting more identifiable. A smile sprang up on my face as I was only a few feet from my beloved pet.

"Akamaru !" When he heard me voice, he looked around and chirped happily before bounding in the opposite direction.

I groaned. "AKAMARU !" What the hell had gotten into him !

Angered, I took off after him at full speed. Of course, I didn't see the bench infront of me and made out the silohuette of a man way too late and so, when Akamaru jumped over the bench and man, drawing his attention away from the teen hurdilng towards him, and when he finally turned around, he was hit over by said teen. The bench squeaked and capsized.

I moaned. Damn Akamaru !

"Inuzuka-san." A silky voice wrapped around me, making me shivering in the pleasure of it. I know that voice ! My eyes shot opened and met with a familiar pair of reflective Aviators. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Aburame-san !"

"Please, call me Shino." He smirked. I felt his hands snake around my waist and i thought I heard him sighing in content.

I blushed even harder and unconsciously snuggled against the hard body underneath me. "Y-you too. C-call m-m-me K-k-kiba."

His thin lips pressed in a thin line as he thought. The action making my eyes focus on them. I bit inside my cheek to stop a moan. I wanted to kiss them so badly ! Then my breath was stolen from me as a full blown grin graced those lips I was fixated on. "Kiba."

I almost fainted when I heard him say my name in that sexy voice of his. My mind was suddenly in a haze and i felt my eyes closing, slightly pouting my lips. (A/N: That was a random moment.)

"Kiba, Are you alright ... "

My eyes shot open. Did that really just happen ! "Y-yeah I'm fine ! Let me get off of you." I pushed against his arms, but they tightened if anything. "Um, Aburame-san ..'

" It's Shino, Kiba." He replied, his face getting closer.

My heart pounding against my chest and my breath hitched but I found myself leaning towards him. I'm a goner.

**Shino's P.O.V**

His beautiful eyes fluttered to a close, a tint of red on his chubby cheeks. As I imagined, the red triangles on his face only enhance the blush on his cheeks and didn't hid them from me. I touched his lips with mine, testing the waters. I found myself deeping the kiss when I had ataste of those lips I'd fantasized about since the first moment I saw him. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He whimpered like the cute puppy he resembled, and opened his lips. I didn't hesitate to entangle my tongue with his. He taste of mint and Kiba, easily te most addictive thing on this planet. His arms wrapped themselves around my neck, securely locking the cutie to me. He moaned into my mouth. The vibration moving from there, rocking my entire body and sending electric pulses to my groin. My mind went hazy and body reacted on its own. My hands plunged past his jeans and groped at the ass of the heavens. I smirked. Commando, huh, my little Kiba.

**Normal P.O.V**

The two made out on the fallen bench, completely entranced by one another. Akamaru, noticing his owner had stopped chasing him, had trotted back to find his master. He stopped when he saw Kiba in a heavy make-out session. Angered that Kiba wasn't paying him any attention, Akamaru barked furiously before charging towards the couple.

He stoopped suddenly as the bigger teen opened his eyes and looked at him, daring him to come closer.

Akamaru trotted away, tail between his legs. _You're on your own Kiba-kun ..._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Dudes, guess wat ! I'm a fave author ! OMG, THNZ ! Nt to mention the reviews ! I luv u guys ! STORY TIME ! Here's an extra long chapter for all those pleas lol !

Friday evening and our favourite ukes are waiting for the bell to ring. Shikamaru with his head in his Grapes of Wrath, Kiba trying and failing to shot lasers at the clock, Lee is almost jumping from his seat in excitement and Naruto is glaring at the offensive clock.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

He ditches me yesterday, and now, I'M DITCHED AGAIN ... ON A FRIDAY ! I turned to glare at Kiba, who conveniently sits behind me.

"I can't BELIEVE you're ditching me !" I whisper-shouted. Okay, oxymoronic much.

He sighed. "Look Naru, I have business after school and I can't drop you home. You'll find a ride. I DID apologize like a million times for this." He retorted.

"Well, it's not enough ! What if I get killed or raped ! Oh, I'm sorry, YOU DON'T CARE !"

He gave me a helpless look. "I'll make up for it. Tomorrow, meet me at my house and I'll treat you to video games and all the ramen you can stomach."

I tried to hide my obvious excitement at the mention of my favourite food but Kiba gave me that knowing smile and to hell with it ! "Pinky Swear !"

He put on a seriuos face and held out his pinky. I wrapped mine around it and we shook. Tomorrow, I can't wait !Then the bell rang. After fighting for my life through the crowds of teens, I shut my locker door and made my way to the glass doors of the exit. Fresh air blew away the stress of the day and the sun bathed me in it's weekend vibes. I sighed happily and skipped down the steps.

"Friday, friday ! Gotta get down on friday ! " I sang to myself. Wait, I need a ride.

I stopped my skipping and let my eyes scan the parking lot for a familiar face to take me home. Bus isn't so appetizing on a Friday. I chewed on my button lip. Oh great, no one to - Haku !

"Hey Haku !" I shouted, waving my hands in the air to signal the brunette. He looked around confused, then his eyes landed on me and he waved back, excusing himself from his friends and jogging towards me since he was a good distance away. Yay ! Naruto doesn't have to get raped ! He was about half way to me, when a red Honda V4 concept bike pulled up infront of me.

I heard the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' all around and then the rider took off the very sexy looking black helmet to reveal ... Gaara 0.o

"Hey there, Kitsune." The sexy redhead said, his voice like a warm blanket but that blanket made you hot in a non-motherly way. Sasuke's is more effective on me though.

"Sabuku-san -"

He sighed. Wow, even that is sexy. "Naruto, it's Gaara and JUST Gaara." He replied in a tired voice.

"G-gaara ... what are you -"

"Naruto !" Haku shouted, reaching us. Gaara wet his lips and relaxed his frame on the bike, looking forward. Haku eyed him suspiciously before turning his gaze to me. "You called."

"Oh ! Um, it's, ah, cool. Sorry for bothering you." I quickly replied, giving him a small reassuring smile.

He eyed Gaara again before looking up at me. "'Kay. Call me if anything." He said, eyeing Gaara again before reluctantly turning and walking back to his friends through the crowd that had gathered. Wait, when did they get there 0.o

Gaara looked at me and suddenly his stoic face morphed into one of faux shock. "What's going to happen to you Naru-chan ! Is there something dangerous near-by !" He said, punctuating all his words with theatricallities. I giggled. "ANYWAY ! Sasuke, being the bastard that he is, asked me to pick you up and bring you to his lair, i mean, house."

"Why." His ... house ...

He held up one finger and then patted his pockets, wearing a face one wore when you were looking for something you forgot you placed. He was wearing custom-made converses, fitted leather pants and a button down that he didn't button so his glorious chest was showing. I think he was a God in another life, cause he certainly is in this one. He patted his shirt pocket and his face morphed into one who was victorious. He reached inside and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. His slender fingers then passed them to me.

A note ! From Sasuke ! I grinned as I opened it. My smile faltered.

_Because I say so, dobe. _

I felt my left eye twitch and I crushed the paper without thinking about it. "Tell him forget it !"

"Now, Naruto, " Gaara's eyes got all scary-looking and his voice deepened even more than it was before to an amused/threatening tone, "I was told to use any means necessary to get you to Sausage's house. Even deadly force," He put on a puppy dog look, "We don't have to let it get that far, now. No, we don't. So hop on."

Since, I'm too young to die, with an 'eep', i jumped onto the awesome ride. He chuckled before handing me a helmet that was a replica of his. I pulled it on.

"Hold on tight."

Then the motor roared and he lifted the bike in the air. I grabbed onto his waist and glued myself to him. I swear I heard him laugh and then we were zooming through the streets. If you minus the deadly fear-inducing speed Gaara was going at, the missing cars and death by mere millimeters, and the profanitites that were being screamed at us, riding with Gaara was pretty fun.

"So what about Lee !" I asked, clutching tighter when he leaned us to the side and I felt the heat of the asphalt on the road. (A/N : Cuz face it, u all want to noe)

"He has a training session with Gai. Rule number 12 of being Sabuku no Gaara, when Gai-sensei is involved, take the alternative." He turned us onto a dirth path that was almost hidden by trees. "Shortcut."

I would have spoke more but the way the sunlight caught the leaves above us took my breath away. Everything seem to slow down and the wooded area gleamed in all it's glory with exotic flowering and tall trees that shielding us from the sun. "Wow"

"I know." He lifted the bike in the air again and accelerated.

Soon the path gave way to concrete. Mosiac concrete and I realized we were in a garden that was even more beautiful that the scene behind us. So much that there were no words to express it. Gaara drove around a fountain and unto another path. The lawn was well maicured and drops of water on the grass reflected the sunlight above making everything so beautiful. We rode pass a boarding hedge that I guess was the entrance to the garden and we were now on a gravel pathway. Gaara turned right and when we were up the long driveway, a house, no, a palace came into view.

The house was HUGE and a gorgeous shade of cream. The bottom flor had three entrances, each with pillars that suported balconies and gave shade for a limited space until you reached the door. The middle one, had tall pillars that supported a triangle roof structure. Behind it, above the main entrance way was a balcony. It stretched for a good distance and looked as if it belonged in the 1960's period. I've seen this house somewhere - !

"The blithewood mansion !"

"They got the idea from Sasuke's 'rental unit. But his mom had an attachment with the design and so, he kept it."

"But I thought -"

"Yeah, they are. I meant Sasuke's adoptive parents. We all call Iruka mom."

"Oh."

We stopped at the staircase and Gaara cut the engine. I unwrapped myself from him and got off the bike, taking the helmet off as I gawled openly. Gaara laughed. It was rich and creamy like chocolate milk and it radiated with warmth that had you smiling.

**Gaara's P.O.V**

I wiped a stray tear from my eye. This kid was a riot. I like him. "Alright, I did my job. Sasuke's in some kind of meeting, to my understanding. So go inside and ask for a dude named James. He'll take you to where you need to be." I ruffled his hair, oooh soft, and put on my helmet.

He nodded and gawked alittle more before making his way up the stairs. Oh shit, I forgot to tell him not to come ou of the bedroom. I turned to address him but had to hold back a laugh when he tripped. Ah, he'll be okay. My pocket vibrated. I fished out my phone and read the text preview.

_Lee's done. _

I smirked before revving Nicole and blazing off.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I heard Gaara's retreat and swallowed. All alone in this place. I took a deep breath and made my way towards the door. When did it grow so big - I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and a scream cut from my throat. It was muffled however by a hand that almost swallowed my enitre face. I was about to struggle but was silenced into curiousity by a pair of mismatched eyes. One cobalt, the other red. Cool.

The man smiled or at least I think he did, he had a black handerkerchief wrapped around most his face, only leaving his eyes out. Even those were almost obscure by his white bangs that fell into his eyes. His hair was long and settled at the nape of his neck. He was wearing no shirt, and by God was he ripped ! He only wore a pair of sweats, no shoes. Odd. He let his hand down and held it out for me to shake it.

I hurriedly did, Wow, so strong !

"Hello there. May I ask who you are." His voice was rich and deep, He spoke with such fluency that it made everything else look imperfect.

"N-n-naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, sir."

"Hello Naruto-kun. How can I help you .." His eyes turned into cresents and it made him look really friendly.

"I-i-i'm here to see Uchiha-san. Sasuke-kun." I stuttered. I hope the teme had told the guards I was coming. I really don't want to get kick out of her because I look like some freaky stalker although I'd stopped stalking Sasuke in open areas, I swear I deleted all evidence ! Oh god, ima get thrown into jail ! I -

"Oh. So you're Naru-chan. Welcome !" He responded, taking me out of my inner babble. "Come on inside."

He moved from infront of me and towards the door. He held it open and looked at me expectantly. It took a while for my brain to realize i needed to move but as soon as it did, I walked briskly into the palace. Inside was even more beautiful that out. The foyer was huge with intricate paintings on the walls and a huge chandilier in the ceiling. Large staircases made of white marble curved at the sides of the huge room and morphed into a landing. The railings shone like the gold they were made of. Underneath the landing was a large fireplace. It was painted gold and white and was burning. A few feet away from it was two arm chairs that looked imported from the palance in France. There were turned towards the fireplace with a wooden coffee table between them. It looked really cozy under there. There were two large french doors at either side of the room. Both closed.

The man from before led the way into the manor. He bounded up the steps two at a time and I followed suit. When we were at the top, he turned right. The wall to my right was made of only glass and had a magnificent view of the grounds. Tennis court, basketball court, pool, you name it, they had it. We walked for a while then turned left. The glass still followed but it stopped and gave way to prestinely painted wall. We took a left turn and had to walk up a staircase that resembled the one downstairs but this one was smaller. We passed a window-wall and turned to finish the flight.

"Um, James-san - "

"No, my little friend, I'm Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke's father." He turned and gave me a smile.

"Oh ! I-i-i'm sorry ! Hatake-san -"

"Non-sense ! Call me Kakashi-chichi. " He draped an arm around me. I looked up into his gorgeous face.

"Kakashi-chichi, where is Sasuke-kun .. "

"I think the little pest is in a meeting of some kind. Then again, when isn't he." He stopped infront of an enormous door at the end of the wide corridor, "And here we are. Sasuke'll be out soon. Bye Naru-chan." He ruffled me hair and walked away.

I stared at the door then turned to look for Kakashi-chichi. Gone. Figures. I turned slowly towards the door like it would swallow me at any moment. I put shaky hands on the long golden knobs, gulped and pushed the door open. Heaven, somehow I'd died and landed in paradise. The room was H-U-G-E ! Damn ! It put Wallmart to shame ! There was a canopy bed to the left of the room, decorated in what I guessed Eygptian silk sheets and a wide range of pillows that looked as soft as clouds. A few feet from the bed, the floor dipped a bit, and down two small steps, a large leather couch that made a C stood before a built-in 67" plasma. Hooked to that plasma, were various game systems and the world's most impressive sound system. To the right of that, a few feet away, was a bar. It had both alcohol and beverages with wine and shot glasses. To the north of the room, the wall was only glasses and had such a great view of the mountains and sea. The romo was carpetted in shaggy white carpet and since it was painted white, it was like a teenage boy's haven. A big door was at the farthest corner of the room, and I assumed it was the closet cause near the bed, was another big door and it was opened showing the makings of an en-suite bathroom. Damn. I looked up and gasped. Half the ceiling, the one over the bed was a sky roof and the other half, where the media-section was, was a mirror. It might sound odd, but God was it cool. Now that I see it, isn't that a ladder leading up the sky roof -

"Who are you."

I jumped about twenty feet in the air and twirled to see who had caught me, i mean, saw me. The person was tall and had long ebony hair pass the chin. He was leaning against a wall, arms folded and his one foot set that the sole of his bare feet was on the wall. His body was one that promised to utmost indescribable pleasure and was all fo the eyes, since like Kakashi-chichi, he was cladd in only sweats. There was sweat on his body, and a glisten to his hair and i assumed he must have been working out. His think pink lips were moulded into a superior smirk, scarlet eyes looking bored as it regarded me and if I didn't know better, I would have said slight amusement were in them. He reminded me of Sasuke. Just an older version. Older, more sensual and dangerous version.

"You do speak right."

"I-i-i'm Naruto, U-u-u-uzumaki N-n-naruto." I was like a stuttering fool. Whoever this Sasuke-version was, he was making every bad sense in my body bitch at me.

"Never heard of you. Tell me how you got in here."

"K-k-kakashi-chichi."

He didn't respond. He only stared at me with cold, calculating eyes. Then he smiled. It was a small one but something told me that hell froze over because of it. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me. Damn he's tall ! He captured my chin between his thumb and his index finger, making me look up into his eyes. Are they swirling 0.0

"Itachi."

I felt every muscle in my body melt at the sound of the voice. My eyes went to the source of the velvety sound. Sasuke stood a few feet from us, hand loosing a tie, onyx eyes glaring at the man infront of me. He looked like a panther about to strike down an annoying animal. Pissed and deadly.

"Naruto, come."

With that, I brushed the guy's hand off my chin and made way to run to Sasuke. I was stopped however, when a strong grip tightened around my wrist. My eyes flashed back to the guy behind me. His eyes were locked in a staring down with Sasuke's. This doesn't look good.

"Itachi."

"Yes, ototo." He smirked.

"Let. Go."

Itachi gave him a blank stare. It morphed into an amused one and then the pressure on my wrist stopped. I dashed into Sasuke's chest, his strong arms wrapping themselves around me as I buried my face into his chest. A few minutes passed and then I could feel his presence moving towards us. When it was directly beside us, I felt the piercingness of the scarlet gaze but didn't remove my head from where it was nestled. Something about that guy creeped me out to no end. The feeling disappeared but my body didn't relax until I heard Sasuke sigh. I looked up and was mildly surprised to see Sasuke down at me.

"You came."

"Not like I had a choice." I grimaced at the memory of how Gaara's face looked.

Sasuke laughed. It felt wonderful on my skin and made my heart jump in my chest and I smiled. "I knew it was a good decision sending the Sa-pain in my ass."

I shuddered when I thought of what Gaara might have done had I not complied. "Just ask next time."

"Oh, so there'll be a next time, I presume."

I fought a blush. "How am I suppose to know, teme !"

He kissed my forehead and all my anger faded away. "Sorry, sorry. Now, " He smirked at me. Oh no. "What. Shall. We. Do . . ."

I gulped.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; Thnz u guys for being such awesome readers ^ ^) U guys so need a cookie !

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

Tch. One in the frickin' morning and I have to jog to the convience store to get TAMPONS for mom. Troublesome. I dragged my feet to the door of the convenience store. I stared at the lighted interior and sighed before pushing the door open. I cringed at the sound of the chime, glaring up at it before moving to the different isles.

Okay, tampons, tampons, tampons. I slugged myself down the isles looking for the acursed womanly product. I turned to the next isle, thanking God i put on my hoodie. It was freezing in here. I folded my arms and hunched my shoulders, teeth chattering. I vaguely heard the chime at the front of the store and a squeal from the girl that was working at the cashier. I tipped to see what was happening but couldn't. Damn my shortness. I really hope this place isn't getting robbed, because that would suck. Majorly.

Unfortunately, in my curiousity, my fingers brushed some cans and they clattered rather loudly to the floor. Shit. I hurried to stack them back and go hide somewhere but at the end of the isle, a brick wall stopped my escape. Before I could fall, strong arms caught me. Please don't be a robber, please don't be a rubber, please don't ... Aburame-san 0.o

"Are you alright Nara-san ..." Wow, his voice is deep and lulling.

"Um, yeah. Thanks Aburame-san." I replied.

"No problem." He gave me a little smile and then an awkward silence came after.

"Um, so, what are you even here for .. " I asked, shifting my weight onto another leg. A habit of mine.

"I came to get a bottle of whisky. The guys are waiting outside." He said, making his way to the next isle.

I followed 'cause it was the last isle in the store and the only place I hadn't checked. Walking behind Aburame-san, I noticed what he was wearing. Black skinnies, red kicks and a black leather jacket. If i remember correctly, I think that he was wearing a really tight white V-neck sweater. He was the definition of hot. I glimpsed the demon product and ripped one off the shelf with a low growl, tucking it behind me so Aburame-san wouldn't see. But judging from the soft chuckle I heard, I'm thinking he noticed.

He grabbed the bottle and escorted me to the cashier. After cashing it out and receiving death glares from the blonde cashier, Aburame-san opened the door so I could exit. I was about to say thanks but the words stopped in my throat as the sleek black Escalade shone in the moonlight above and the wound down window revealed the remained of The Kings. They were all laughing before but the movement of the door had their attention pulling towards where Aburame-san and I were standing.

Shit. Neji's here. I felt the blood rush into my cheeks and I lowered my head so my hair would hide it. Of course, the object of my affection would be there when I was in my favourite sleepwear - black and white pajama pants, slippers and a t-shirt with Mickey Mouse showing a peace sign. Not to mention, these looked woren. Maybe they won't know it's me.

"Shika-kun ! What's cracking on this fine night !" Sabuku-san shouted, his chin resting on folded arms on the window, a big smile on his face like he knew I didn't want to be ratted out so he did it on purpose.

I subtly glared at the redhead. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Sabuku-san."

"It's Gaara, Shika-kun. JUST Gaara."

"I understand, Sabuku-san." I fought a smirk when his eye twitched. Take that redhead.

"Gaara, don't tease him," A silky voice rang, making my heart beat faster and my breath hitch. Neji emerged from the passenger seat and walked around the front of the prestigious car, smiling at me, "That's my job."

Earth, open and swallow me up please. I felt a gentle grip on my chin and then it was lifted up. My bones disappeared at the sight before me. His angellic face was framed by smartly placed strawns of silky ebony hair, milky lavender eyes shone with amusement and a little lust, and his sinful lips were pulled into a breath-taking smile, showing perfectly straight and gorgeously white teeth, not as bright as Lee's but as close as anyone could get.

"N-n-n-neji-san !"

"You're too cute to be on the road this late, Shika-kun." He leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "You're really tempting me. It's almost like you want me to rape you infront of everyone."

My knees weakened and I almost fell. Neji wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I breathed in his smell. Lavender and honey. Wow, he smelt great.

"Come on. We'll take you home." He said with a chuckle. I frowned, I was such a dimwit !

He led me to the car and opened the back door. He helped me in and climbed in afterwards. Aburame-san had climbed in along time ago. I greeted Uchiha-san and we were off. Neji pulled me close to him and I instinctively rested my head on his shoulder, stealing his heat. I felt him rest his on mine, his chest rising and falling as result of his chuckling. I smiled. What a perfect moment.

"Ew ! Neji, get a room !" Sabuku-san shouted from my right. "Shika-kun, if you're not careful, you'll get eaten by the wolf."

"I think he's fully aware of that, G." I heard Uchiha-san say from the driver's seat, amusement thick in his voice.

"Like my mom says, 'Knowing the dangers but wanting the thrill.'" Aburame-san added.

Not you too, Aburame-san. The entire vehicle erupted in laughter and I noticed that i'd voiced my thought out loud. Oh man ! I hid my face in Neji's hair. He pulled me into his lap and cuddled me, still laughing.

"Don't sweat it, Shika. I won't eat you infront of these idiots. " I blushed harder. Neji !

"And thank Chester Bennington, he won't. We don't need to see Neji's 'little' friend." Sabuku-san laughed, making everyone else erupt in laughter.

"Speaking of friends, Gaara how's your little ... rash ... problem ..." That earned laughs from the two up front and a glare and growl from the Sabuku.

"Neji, go suck Shika's dick."

"Don't mind if I do."

"Ewwwwww ! Ugh, Neji ! You're so full of it" "Did NOT need that mental picture !" Uchiha-san and Aburame-san shouted from the front.

Gaara barked with laughter, doubling over and clutching his toned stomach. He wiped tears from his teal eyes and when he looked over at me, he winked. These people ... ! I felt the car stop and I looked up from my nest in Neji's hair (Smelt like Axe. Goooood.) I saw my house through the window on Gaara's side and became confused.

"How did you know where... I ..."

"Reasons." They all chorused.

Oooooo..K. Neji opened the door for me and helped me down. Before I had a chance to move off, he placed a kiss on my lips and wished me good night and sweet dreams. I blushed and smiled, returning it. I thanked everyone for the help and made my way around the car to my driveway. I was at the door, going in when ..

"Hey, Shika-kun !" I heard Sabuku-san shout. I turned to glare at him.

Something sailed through the air and I caught it as a reflex. What the - THE TAMPONS ! My face flushed and I hurried inside and shut the door, ignoring the howls of laughter that was disappearing down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N; Thnz u guys for being such awesome readers ^ ^) I laugh when I see the reviews. Keep up the energy !

_Ding-dong ... ding dong ... ding dong. .. ding dong ding dong ding dong !_

A flustered Lee sprang up from his hiding place in his conffortablr bed. He gave a sly glance at the alarm clock. He sighed and got up to answer the door. He got annoyed as the noise built and when he reached the door, he swung it open with more force than necessary. Lee was NOT a morning person.

Suddenly, his back hurt and that was when he realized he was on the ground, a heavy body untop of his. He growled uncharacteristically and flipped the position, a punch ready to strike. Then the image clicked.

"Kiba !"

"Hey there, Lee !" The dog-over replied, almsot as if he wasn't an inch away from an excruciating pounding.

Lee sighed and got off his best friend, helping him up and dusting himself off. "It's only 9 a.m, not a youthful time at all."

"I know that, but I sorta promised Naruto all the ramen he can eat, yeah I know, and my dad decided to cut my allowance, so you need to come with me and help me with the bill, bcause you're the world's most awesome friend and you love me more than you want to kill me for waking you up so early on a Saturday. " Kiba said in one breath, grinning as he finished.

Lee rubbed his temple and began walking towards his bathroom. "Yeah, whatever. Be back soon. Make yourself at home."

Lee left Kiba to his own devices as he showered and cleaned his room. Then he went to the kitchen, and made himself some coffee. The key to a good and youthful day. He returned to his bedroom, and wen tto the closet. He picked out a pair of faded jeans, sandals and his favourite bright green tee. He combed his hair and finished the last of his coffee. He was feeling much more full of youth now.

He bounced from his room, throwing his mug into the sink, linked an arm with Kiba and was on his merry way. A few minutes later, Naruto, Kiba and himself were on their way to Ichiraku. At the reknown restaurant, Shikamaru was waiting. They ordered their choice of ramen and sat outside at a table.

"So, guys, Shika here had quite an encounter last night." Naruto gossiped, nudging the mentioned when he blushed.

Shikamaru related the events of his previous encounter with The Kings. At the end, everyone seated at the table was laughing. He puffed. "It's not funny !"

"Oh yes it is ! Tampon!s !" Kiba barked out more laughter.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath, folding his arms over his chest in a defensive way. "You know Kiba, Aburame-san looked QUITE appetizing last night. He even offered to pay for the acursed thing."

Kiba glared at his bestie. "He was just being nice."

Shilkamaru shrugged and gave a sly smile. "If you say so." It was way too easy to push Kiba's buttons. His smirk grew when Lee and Naruto restrained a Kiba that wanted to jump at him. He stuck his tongue out at the aggrivated teen.

Kiba was about to jump at Shika but all stopped when a familiar face moved towards them. Lee and Naruto tensed as well as himself. Shikamaru looked at them with a puzzled face before turning to see what his friends had seen. He tensed too when the person came to a stop, smiling at the little group.

"C-C-Choji !" SHikamaru stuttered.

The aforementioned teen smiled down at the Nara. His shaggy platinum blone hair stuck out in all diections on his head. The teen was plump but wore his figure to the best of his ability and it worked. Jeans, tee and sneakers, his simple style graced his figure and made him look friendly. Until you saw the scowl on his chubby face and the danger that was etched in the lines on it.

"Shikamaru. Haven't seen you in a while."

Shikamaru repressed a shudder. He still felt the fear, the stinging bruises when hand collided with his skin, he could still hear the arguing and the mean words being screamed at him and the thing he loathed the most, a small tug on his heart.

Luckily, Kiba recovered quickly. "Back off Choji !"

The chubby teen glared at Kiba, who shurnk back in his seat. "Stay out of it, dog breath."

"You can't talk to my friends like that !" Shikamaru shouted. He regretted it though, when Choji grabbed his upper arm in a grip that was meant to silence and hurt. That was going to leave a bruise.

Before Choji was able to bark whatever command he had, ketchup and mustard painted his face, catching him off guard. There was a second before the shout was made,

"Run !"

Shikamaru broke free of the grasp and ran aftetr his friends. He heard a growl and then someone calling for back-up but he focused on escaping. " shit ! You guys did it now !"

Kiba and Naruto laughed. "He had it coming !" They chorused, high-fiving each other.

"He's coming ! And he's got company." Lee shouted.

The rest turned and looked behind them and sure enough, Choji was running after them, others behind him. The ukes picked up speed. They turned right and took a shortcut through the playground. They dodged kids and mothers that shouted at them, all the while the group chasing them getting closer. They jumped the fence and ran into the busy road. They manuevered through traffic and ran into an alley to catch their breaths.

"You guys are dead meat !"

Sighing, they began running again. They took a right and then a left before emerging on another street.

"Shit, I don't know this street !" Kiba exclaimed the thought on everyone's mind.

A howl of aggrivation from behind them thrusted them forward. They ran across the street and into another alley. Though at the end of this alley was a wire fence. They climbed over and jumpd to the ground. Where the -

"Look out !"

Like a unit, they all jumped backward into the fence, several motorbikes racing past the spot they were just in. A rally. "Shikamaru!" came the shout behind them. Taking a chance, the little ukes ran forward, dodging the racers and finally making it to the stands.

"Shi ... shit ... I'm ...tired !" Kiba barked.

"We ... we...can't ... We can't stop !" Shikamaru wheezed out.

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder and on reflex he squealed. Loudly. He turned and jumped away. Cho - Uchiha-san 0.o

Sasuke stood there with a puzzled face, fully clad in a white and blue race suit that fit his frame snuggly. He managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Nara-san."

"N-n-no ! It's, um, it wasn't you. Please excise my reaction." Shika stuttered, trying to smile reassuringly at the raven.

"Well, since you're all here, come on. I'll take you to the rest of the guys."

And with that, the group made off towards a flashy tent that was bigger than any of the other tents at the rally. They passed many racers and spectators. But they were all faceless as they neared the lushy tent that was situated in the shade of a huge willow tree and on the most serene part of the enitre field. As they neared, they coiuld make out three figures relaxing in cushioned bar stools around a high glass table. Behind them, a minibar stood stacked with all kinds of beverages. The three figures were being fanned with gigantic feathers being held by supermodels wearing bikinis to show their volumptuous shapes. It was a mii paradise there.

Sasuke jogged therest of the distance to the tent, picking a beer from the bar and leaning on a laughing Hyuuga. The four friends weren't sure how to approach the Gods. There was even a dreamy flowered background. Suddenly, all of the unearthly beings looked up with smiles. And queue mose-bleed attack.

**Lee's P.O.V**

"You guys aren't planning on standing there all day, come get a drink. Y'all look like shit. " Gaara-san exclaimed waving us over with a huge smile.

We all grimaced before moving over. Once under the shade, everything seemed better and more refined. There was a collective sigh of relief. In their presence, everything just seemed safer.

"What the idiot means to say is, you all look tired. Come and sit." Aburame-san stated, slapping Gaara-san on the head. Gaara-san flipped him off before taking another swing of his cold beer.

One problem there was no where to sit. There was only four stools and then the sly smiles on their faces made a light bulb clicked. There was space. On their laps. My youthful comrades and I shared the same blush as we were ushered forward by one of the supermodels. We all took a seat on the laps of our respective obsessions.

I sat on Gaara-san's firm legs and held back a squeal when his arms enveloped my waist.

"Hey there, Lee. I missed you." He whispered in my ear. The feeling of his hot breath on me made my blood run hotter than before. HIs soft lips travelled down my neck, kissing and teasing. I bit back a moan.

"SHIKAMARU !"

My friends and I froze as the scream sounded at the front of the tent. Unconciously, we cowered into the protective embrace of our lovers. Choji stood there, huffing and puffing, backed by twelve or so guys.

"Shikamaru. Got pimped out by the pretty boys, I see. Get over here !" He shouted.

Gaara took a swing of his beer again, not even paying attention to the enraged rollie-pollie-ollie. "Neji, is he talking to YOUR Shikamaru."

"It may seem so." Hyuuga-san responded, uncapping a bottle of water and downing the liquid in one go.

"How rude." Uchiha-san added, staring at Choji with a bored look.

"Most unbecoming." Aburame-san said, nuzzling Kiba's neck.

"SHUT UP ! You assholes are all bark, no bite ! Now, Shikamaru, I ain't gonna say it again !"

Maybe it was the loud whimper Shikamaru emitted, or the threatening step Choji had taken forward or the downright rudeness of the ordeal, whatever it was, we were all gently placed aside so The Kings could stand.

"Naruto."

"Lee."

"Kiba."

"Shika."

"Close your eyes." They all chorused.

My eye lids fluttered to a close and I cringed at the sounds of screams and the breaking of bones and heaven's know I didn't want to know what that weird squishing sound was. After a minute, I peeked and my jaw dropped. All the guys were on the floor, unconscious. Well at least, I hoped they were unconscious.

"That wasn't very fun." Aburame-san was the first to speak.

"I thought it would've been alittle more entertaining." Uchiha-san said off-handedly.

"Pussies." Gaara-san added.

"You guys can open your eyes now." Hyuuga-san said with a smile.

"NOW, WHOSE READY TO PARTY !"


	9. Side Story

A/N; Hey guys ! This story here really is just a side story..kinda. I got a request from TersaBad for a hot ShinoxKiba chap. and being the awesome person that I am, TersaBad, baby this is for you ! **;3**

After their races, The Kings were lounging at the Judges table with their ukes, waiting for the inevitable results and genuinely just laughing and having a good time. Though our dog-lover, was busy elsewhere. . .

**Kiba's P.O.V**

My fingers slid down the smooth leather and touched the marvellous invention known to man. The new Yamaha YZF-R1 LE sports bike. I sighed in content. Beautiful ...

"You like it, huh."

I jumped about twenty feet in the air before twirling to see the Adonis that matched the melody of a voice. "Y-yeah. I like racing and stuff."

"Interesting." He pointed his chin to the bike with a crook smile on his face, "Take it for a test drive."

My face turned a different shade of red. "I-I-I never - I wouldn't know what to do."

He strode over to the machinery and with such elegance and grace, he swung his foot over the side of the bike and smiled at me with one outstretched hand. "But I do."

I chewed my bottom lip and reached out for the hand. When my hand (way small in his massive ones) settled in his, he wrapped his slender fingers around my hand so gently. A sharp, sensual electric pulse shot up and down my arm and warmed my entire body. I belonged here. With Shino. This is where I wanted and was destined to be. I felt a little tug and I was on the bike too. Shino had placed me infront of his body.

"Ready .. " He whispered in my ear, hot breath tickling my neck. I nodded in response and he laughed. "Then let's go."

He revved the bike and we zoomed off. After about 15 minutes of cool tricks and laughing at scared pedestrians, Shino stopped at an ice-cream stand and went in to get me a cone. He left me with the bike, which I was religiously drooling over. Baby could do everything ! That is until some bimbo went in and started flirting with Shino. My teeth gritted and a growl ripped from my throat. _Miiiinnnnneeee ... _

Before I knew what I was doing, I stomped over to where Shino was ignoring the persistent itch and ripped her off his body. I blocked him and glared at her, a meancing growl filling the silence around us. "Back off ! He's _mine _!"

Her eyes widened before she started to back away slowly. Feeling triumphant, I barked at her and she full out fled. Smirking smugly, I turned to Shino and just then, my brain caught up with me. I flushed. "I-I-I did-didn't .. i mean .. I'm ..uh, er...i'm going to run away now."

I turned to take off and hide in the deepest corner of the Earth but a firm grip caught my wrist and I was pulled towards the wooded section of the park we were in. Once we were hidden from the public eye, Shino gently shoved me against a tree and stared at me. His hand went up and touched his glasses then the world stopped when the aviators came off. The world's most gorgeous hazel eyes shone in the stream of sunlight that hit it. They were piercing and intimidating but all the while smoldering and melting. He smirked and stalked closer and for a second, I was reminded of a predator and it's prey.

"You claimed me. But I need you to remember this," He grabbed my legs and hooked them around his waist, "YOU belong to ME."

He began to grind our lower halves together and I howled in pleasure as he went faster, sucking on my neck and driving me crazy. I tangled my fingers in his hair, reveling in how soft it was. "S-shino ... "

I heard him growl and then he pulled away from me, hands ripping at my belt. I tried helping him but he swatted my hands away and after a moment succeeded. Coarse hands plunged past my jeans and wrapped around me. My back arched and my nails sunk into soft skin. Shino's thumb runs over my slit and his fingers ghost over my shaft. Then he grips me hard and lightly squeezes, sending me into an intense pleasure. His hand pumped my length first fast then he'd slow and then he'd pick up the pace again.

"S-Shino ! Mnng ... Shino ... !"

He threw me up for a second and when I came down, my legs rested on his shoulders. I looked down, alittle shocked, and met with adoring and lustful hazel orbs before he licked the vein on my erection, not breaking eye contact with me. He licked around my head then dipped his tongue in my slit. I shivered and moaned, gripping his hair tighter.

"S-shino, I-i-i want - pleasssseeeee ... !"

The last part was dragged out as Shino took my into his mouth. His tongue worked WONDERS, twirling and licking. He sucked and kissed then he deep throated me.

"F-fuck !"

He began to bob his head. I could almost taste my orgasm, shivering and moaning his name. Louder and louder than the last. Heat pooled into my stomach and i felt a building tension in my lower region.

"S-shino ! I. ..I c-can't ... Cu- ... CUMMING !"

"Come for me, Kiba."

"SHINNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO !"

White flashed before my eyes and then a blackness took over.

-At Sasuke's house where they were planning to hang for the day-

**Normal P.O.V**

The entire room burst out laughing and Kiba puffed, folding his arms like Shikamaru had did. He'd told his friends about his little joy ride with Shino in the forest and how he'd blacked out. He glared daggers at his soon-to-be-ex-best friends.

"It wasn't one of my beste moments." He grumbled.

"Of course not ! You came and then blacked out !" Naruto huffed between waves of laughter.

"How embarassing !" Shikamaru spat, his sides hurting from all the laughing he was doing.

"Not a youthful moment, my friend !" Lee almost choked on his laughter.

Kiba seethed in the spot.

-Meanwhile, a few doors down -

Gaara eyed the brunette with a worried look. "Hey, bug-boy, what are you smirking at .. "

The smirk of the Aburame's face grew as he sorted through his duffle-bag. Gaara started to sweat and ran to cling to Neji. The hyuuga looked peeved as he look down on the redhead clinging to him but one look to the redhead's terrified expression made him look in the direction it was aimed, finding a VERY creepy looking Shino.

"Shi-Shino .. Are you alright ..."

The smirk grew.

Neji man-squealed and braced himself on Sasuke, who was terrified and cowering as well, all itching away from the Aburame whose smirk had turned into a full-blown grin that could rival the grinch's.

**Everyone's thoughts **

_He finally lost it ... HELP ! _


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; Hey guys ! You know, I was feeling kinda dwn n stuff then I read your reviews .. so long story short, U guys made my day ! Thnx! I hav awesome peepz !

After hours and hours of playing at the Uchiha manor, the group of couples decided on going to a popular club to finish the awesome day they were having. And so here they were, semes arms over their respective ukes as they laughed and entered The Kunai. Music boomed in the large space and bodies merged and twirled on the massive dance floor. Dots of neon lights randomly moved around the room, adding to the sensual vibe of the place. Security smiled and waved towards the stairs to the side, that led to the VIP section of the club. There, at the base of the lavish staircasethat was carpeted in black but glowed with neon paint splats, was a pinkette dressed in ripped and faded jeans with a boyfriend tee with the club's name and notorius symbol and black flats, the standard uniform of the club, smiled at them and waved at her friends.

Naruto broke from his place under Sasuke's arm to jump on the teen. She laughed and returned the hug. "Hey there Naru. Hey everybody ! Usual Booth 7."

She wrenched herself from Naruto, giving him a kiss to the cheek before ascending the steps, the boys behind her. They passed a couple booths until they reached the one in the centre with the balcony and best view of the club. She stopped and waved at the space. They boys all gave her a hug before jumping into the black leather semi-circular couch. Gaara propped his feet on the table, drawing Lee down into his lap. Neji slouched to the right of him, Shika resting on one of his muscled legs. Shino had Kiba between his legs and had rested his head on Kiba's shoulder. Naruto, well Naruto had disappeared with Sasuke to the dancefloor when "No Hands" had began playing.

-On The Dancefloor-

_Girl, drop it to the floor ... I love the way your booty go ... _

Naruto dipped and slowly twisted his body sensually as the lyrics spoke to him. Sasuke's hands traced his frame and his body pressd hard against Naurto's back. Naruto twirled around in his arms and pushed his body against the hard one holding him, biting his lips and grinding against Sasuke. He tipped up and licked Sasuke's ear lobe then suddenly dropped to the floor, grabbing Sasuke's belt as he arched his back and licked his lips. Naruto jumped around in his frog position and bounced, moving his ass up and down. Sasuke growled and grabbed his handn pulling him up and crushing their lips together.

Seeing the couple on the dancefloor, Gaara who was leaning on the balcony watching, smirked before grabbing Lee and his drink in another hand. He downed the liquid before placing the glass on a random waiter's tray and running down the steps. He nodded his head to the music as he twisted through the crowd. When he finally reached the dancefloor, he turned and pulled Lee to his chest, smiling evilly. The song had changed to "Down on Me", Lee's fave song.

The brunette's mind went hazy as the song played.

_I like the way you ride with that booty on me ... Shawty, you a dime, why you looking lonely .. _

Lee pushed Gaara further onto the dancefloor before growling and pulling him closer. Lee then moved his body to the music, whining like a gypsy to the intoxicating beat. He took Gaara's hands and guided them all over his body. He moved one hand to his mouth and licked his index finger before wrapping a leg around the Sabuku's waist and working himself onto the redhead. He then turned and threw his upper body to the floor, arching his back as he came up and moving his ass against the groin of his lover. Gaara grabbed a handful of Lee's hair and licked his neck, sucking so his mark was made. Lee grabbed wrapped around Gaara's neck while the two bodies moved together.

_Til the world ends ... remix ... I-I-I , dem pansies is hating ... _

Neji was trying to contain himself as Shikamaru wrapped both legs around his waist and was twisting and licking any skin he could reach. Neji grinded against him then Shika jumped down and pulled Neji further into the dancefloor, eyes never breaking the intense gaze. Shikamaru grabbed his hands and planted them on his firm ass and squeezed. Neji bit down on his bottom lip as Shika moved from him and began whining and turning and twisting so sensually many turend their heads to watched the brunette, completely transfixed by the movements he was making. Shika spun again and jumped, landing with his feet slightly apart then he licked his upper lip slowly and reached his hand out, plam up, and curved his index finger to Neji. Neji smirked and slowly walked over. When he was close enough, he harshly pulled the Nara to him, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

_I .. had the time of my life .. and I never felt this way before ... and I swear this much is true ... and I owe it all to you ..._

Kiba whipped his head to the side and jumped up and down until he heard _'Dirty Bit,' _then he moved his waist and body around in slow circles with his hands in the air. Shino, who was dancing behind him, entwined their fingers and twirled him around as they swayed to the beat against each other. They twisted and parted then melded together again. Until Kiba let go and began shuffling with Shino following and laughing.

_Aye ... Aye... Teach me how to dougie ... _

All four Kings went rigid before a slow smirk creeped on their faces. The dancefloor began to make a circle around them as they walked to the centre. Gaara, reaching first, front flipped anddid a pin drop before jumping out of the way for Neji to cat daddy and high five Sasuke who back flipped and split only to be pulled up by Shino, who spun and did a 'get silly'. The four got into position on the dancefloor, Sasuke and Neji infront and Shino and Gaara behind them in a perfect line.

_Check this out baby girl ... Cat Daddy ... _

IN a sync, all the Kings leaned to one side then the other, hands in motion before pulling them to their sides and slowly rolling their bodies downwards before speeding it up and twirling out of place. Gaara moved forward and spun before doing a back flip and landing into a reject. He grabeed Shino's hand and they rejected in a cirle, interchanging hands. Neji broke through it and swirled into a pin drop before jerking to the left and flipping in time with Sasuke. They resumed their original positions and did a cat daddy before bursting outwards towards the crowd.

_I Don't see how you can hate from our side of the club ... You can't even get in ... _

The Kings began mimicing the exact dance moves in the video of "Look At Me Now." The entire club began cheering and whistling and swooning. Our favourite ukes were transfixed by the dance moves of their obsessions and were screaming with the crowd too. Then the song changed and they started screaming like fangirls when The Kings smirked and began dancing like the boy in this video.

_Where .. Is Mrs. Right ,... I gotta find .. her her ... _

Gaara pulled Lee to the dancefloor and motioned for everyone else to follow. Letting the music guide them, the four ukes smiled. They lined infront of their loves, and put their left hands outwards to create distance between the bodies then slowly they pushed them away then sped up. They tore their hands away and jumped on their dance partners, throwing their torsos back and whirling in a semi-circle before landing in their original positions. The dominant tokk them down, and they spun so their backs were to their semes, threw their hands in the air and swayed their bodies downward. When they were on the floor, each kicked out their left leg. The Kings gripped the hair of their partners and moved their heads in a circle. The ukes, agilely turned and gripped the hands, then said hands brought them up slowly from the floor and pulled them against muscled pectorals. The Kings twirled them and dipped them as the song ended.

Screams erupted from the spectators as they laughed and exchanged high-fives. Later after all the partying was over, our friends were walking towards their rides, laughing and joking with each other. Naruto's phone went off.

He slid the answer button, still laughing. "Hey, it's Naruto." Immediately the hyperactive blonde went rigid. Tho the only person who noticed this was Sasuke, who was the closest to him. The raven watched his little fox with concern. Naruto attemtpted a smile at him then held up a finger before rushing away from him into a secluded corner.

"Hey, what's up with foxie..." Gaara, who was still on a laughing high, asked.

Sasuke shrugged but kept his eyes trained on his boyfriend's frame. Something wasn't right.

Naruto hung up and jogged back to the group with an apologetic smile. "Sorry guys, I gotta go." Maybe Sasuke imagined the pointed look Naruto gave Shikamaru. Naruto turned to him and hugged him tight, almost like it was the last hug they would ever share. Feeling the need to, Sasuke hugged him back with just as much passion. Naruto pecked him on the lips and pulled back, smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. "I had a great time with you. Thanks."

Sasuke nodded curtly, still concerned. Naruto gave him one last kiss then he waved good-bye to all of them before racing into the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Tomorrow is my bday =_=* hw awful is tht ! Anyway, here's my present to you !

The automated voice sang through the filled hallways, warning the teens to get to class. A particular blonde still stood by his locker, mibbling on the eraser of his pencil and staring at the worksheet infront of him, so much that he wasn't aware of the raven creeping up behind him.

Sasuke pounced on his prey, wrapping his hands around his lover's waist. Instead of jumping like Sasuke expected, Naruto winced before looking up. He saw it was Sasuke and went back to nibbling on his pencil and trying to burn a hole through the demon sheet. "Something wrong with your side ... "

"I fell down some steps. Help me with this !" He twirled and shoved the offensive paper into the chest of his boyfriend. To his delight, Sasuke rooled his eyes and examined the paper. He motioned for the pencil, which he happily surrendered, and began scribbling. When he was done, he handed the paper back, dragged Naruto closer and began to ravish his dove's neck.

Naruto looked through the paper and tossed it aside, surrendering to the velvet lips of his lover. They shared a long, heated kiss but was interupted when something hit Sasuke in his head. Tearing himself fom Naruto, he turned to glare at the offender. His glare only instensified when his onyx orbs clashed with scarlet ones.

"Itachi, get out of here before I call security." He said through clench teeth, drawing Naruto closer to him.

"On the contrary, Im the new Math teacher." His bored gaze landed on the discarded workshhet. He went over and bent to retrieve the paper. A smirk formed on his perfectly thin lips, "It may seem blondie is one of my students."

Sasuke growled possessively before gripping his brother's shirt and slamming him into the lockers, the reflective glass that made them cracking slightly. "Not if I have something to say about it." He grounded out.

"You have no say. You're not the only Uchiha, OTOTO." Itachi replied cooly.

Sasuke's frame began shaking from the anger that was seeting within him. He tightened his grip on his brother's shirt and shoved him harder into the lockers. He pulled back a hand and formed a fist, ready to strike. He pulled back his arm for more force to his punch but stopped when he felt a warm embrace around his waist. His body melted and his pent up anger vanished instantly and he found himself stumbling into Naruto.

When Narutop realized that Sasuke had relax, he quickly ran around him. He spread his arms to the side and glared at Itachi. "Leave Sasuke alone ! Stop being mean to him or I'll do something about it ! Of course .. I don't know what I'll do .. But I'll do something ! Believe it !"

Itachi's face morphed into shock for a second, then he composed himself and a smirk formed on his lips. He moved towards Naruto and pecked his cheek. He ruffled his stunned brother's hair before walking further down the hallway, laughing in his head.

Naruto blinked. Once. Twice. Then heat blazed on his cheeks. He pointed to the back of retreating figure. "P-PERVERT!"

His outburst had melted the frozen Uchiha. Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him and began cleaning his 'infected' cheek, mumbling profanities under his breath. When he was done, he pulled his boyfriend towards the private classroom. He put his hand on the key-pad and stepped inside the disinfecting chamber. The odorless gas sprayed them both and the glass doors opened into the garden.

Naruto's jaw dropped a tthe sight before him. It was like he was in a greenhouse. The wall were glass, he noticed, as he stepped onto the mosaic path that was bordered with exotic plants. Behind the mini wall, was a manicured glass on each side. Sasuke rounded the fountain that had all four Kings standing with their arms folded, looking down on any visitors. At the end of the path, a cute and small iron gate stood between two hedges. Beyond that was a shaggy carpeted room. The room had crimson walls with a painting of each of The Kings above modern white leather couches, To the side of the room was a closed Mahogany door but Sasuke headed straight and pushed open the glass doors.

Naruto gawked. To the front of the room, LaZ Boy seats were arranged in a semi circluar manner. The chalkboard was actually a plasma that took up half the wall and was on of those computer/t.v thingy he'd seen on t.v. To the back of the room, there was a miniature basketball court, massage area and arcadde. If it wasn't for the death grip Sasuke had on his wrist, he'd probably go molest that Wii he glimpsed.

"You'll stay here for the rest of the day. Maybe the rest of the symester." Sasuke said to him.

Not the he would object to that.

"Hey Naru-chan came to play !" Gaara shouted from where he hung in the aftermath of his slam dunk against Shino. He jumped down and jogged over to the blonde. When he got there, he swung an arm over Naruto's shoulders and moved him towards the court. "What brings you to our humble (suuuuureeee) abode !"

"Itachi is his math teacher." Sasuke answered, moving towards the massage table.

"Whoa ! Itchy's here !" Gaara sat Naruto down on the lowest seat and ruffled his hair before moving out to catch the ball Shino threw at him and dunk it.

Neji, who had move to sit next to Naruto, book in hand, turned to Sasuke. "That's harsh, man." Then to Naruto, "Naruto, keep score for me." Then his lilac eyes were glued to his book. Wuthering Heights.

Shino scored a basket and was dribbling the ball between his feet before shifting lef tot avoid Gaara and making another one. "But it's not like you can hide him here forever."

Sasuke replied but because his head was in the cushions of the table, it was muffled. Neji replied anyway. "Says Murphy's Law."

Sasuke mumble something again. Gaara snorted. "So .. you need to stop bitching about Itchy and face the nigga. Not like you can ship Naru-chan out of the country."

When he didn't reply, they all casted exhausted looks towards their best friend. "No, Sasuke."

The Uchiha shrugged and relaxed into his massage.

"Hey Naru, come play so I can whip your ass. " Gaara exclaimed before downing a bottle of water in a minute.

"I don't play without Shika. " Naruto answered, competitiveness roaring to life within in.

"Alright, Yuuki !" The maid materialized at the doorway, "Gett Nara Shikamru , Rock Lee and Inuzuka Kiba from whatever torture chamber they're in yesterday."

"Hai, Gaara-sama." The meek voice sounded before she disappeared.

Naruto took off hid jacket and pulled up his sleeves. He caught the ball Gaara threw at him and from where he was, he threw the ball in the air where it bounced off the wall, onto the floor then up to the basket, circling the rim and falling in. Naruto smiled deviously. "Let's play ball."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thnx for all the bday wishes ! I didnt reali hav all tht bad a day ^ ^ Next chapter ! Read n Review plz !

_SWOOSH !_

Naruto's feet touched the polished court and a grin spread across his tanned face, lighting it up. He retrieved the ball and shoved it to Shika. 5-0 that was the score now. The Kings none, them 5. Said Kings were looking evilly at them before the whistle sounded yet again. Shikamaru threw it to Lee who began dribbling down the court again. Out of nowhere appeared a panting Gaara in his path. Lee was determined to jump over his obstacle but Gaara was having none of it. A sly smirk appeared before the Sabuku gripped the hem of his shirt, throwing the fabric somewhere to the side. Lee fell.

The rest of The Kings followed suit and it was as if time had stopped. Abs in places where people scarely knew abs could exist and muscles that ripped just perfectly on pale skin. The four friends gawked and scracely paid attention to the blood seeping down their noses. So .. bright... Then everything came slamming back and they realized that their semes had caught up with them in the time that they had blanked out. It was now even. Shaking their heads, they focused once again.

"Alright, plan fuse !" Shikamaru shouted to his teammates.

Naruto grabbed the ball and began dribbling down the court. When Sasuke tried to steal the ball from him, he bounced it through his legs and into the waiting arms of Kiba. Kiba threw the ball towards their basket where it bounced off the hoop and landed into the hoop of the opposing team.

"Boo-yah !" He yelled, pumping his fists into the air and high-fiving Lee.

Shino grabbed the ball and threw it to Neji who began running towards the basket where Shikamaru was now defending. Lee jumped infront of him. Deciding quickly, Neji did a rocket step, shot fake and drive before completeling his jump shot, landing his team a point. H ewinked a blew a kiss to Shikamaru, who turned tomato red at the sight. Gaara cat called from his place on the court, blocking Naruto from coming around him. Naruto slid through his legs and kicked himself up off the floor, turning to catch the ball heading towards Gaara. He threw the ball over his head where it landed in Kiba's hands for the slam dunk.

The tricks and turns continued until it was 9-9. Currently, the groups were huddled together planning their next move.

"We need something awesome to finish the prettyboys off." Naru encouraged.

"The Mad Ballerina." They all whispered. Nodding, their breaked.

The ref had the ball in her hands, whistle at the ready. Naruto crouched, ready to get the ball. Sasuke, in the same state. Their stared each other down. Before the whistle blew, Naruto tipped up and pecked Sasuke, completely catching him off guard. When the whistle sounded and Sasuke had awoken, Naruto was already half-way down the court.

Damn. He turned and raced after the blonde. Naruto jumped over a crouching Shino, twisting mid-air and throwing the ball to his right. Running around a blocking Neji, Kiba used Neji's bent foot as a boost and caught the high ball. He flipped in the hair so he landed on the balls of his feet. He hurried up, dribbling the ball as he ran. Then, he bounced the ball in the space between him and Lee where it went right through a running Gaara's legs and into the grasp of the brunette on his left. Lee sped up and jumped over the slide Sasuke had tried on him, thrusting the ball high into the air. Naruto raced off towards it. Shikamaru ran up beside him and used his hands to hoist Naruto into the air. Naruto twirled and caught the ball, threwing it down into the hop as the buzzer rang. He landed safely in the arms of his 3 best friends.

"YEAH !" They all shouted.

"Sasuke, they do understand what happens now." A dark voice said meancingly and it was then that the dark atmosphere of the room reached the group of ukes. They turned slowly and mentally screamed at themselves at the scary and dark aura surrounding the heavenly beings.

"No Gaara, I believe they dont. As Kings, we must uphold our image."

"We must be the top, all else beneath us."

"Anyone that stands in our way must be .. "

"DESTROYED." They all hissed, eyes appearing red and a sudden burst of dark energy filling the room.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES !"

i noe its short , but ive been having a long day n i hav the beginnings of writers block. Srry, until nxt tym . Jae !


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey there u guys ! Srry for the long wait .. basic writer's block issues ... ANYWAY , shout out to breezyluvsyhu, lol jus like u asked =) I will kindly oblige any requests u guys have since y'all so awesome ^ ^ On with the story !

"This is not what I had in mind when they said punishing." Kiba murmured more to himself than his friends, but they all heard and agreed.

They all were currently hanging from the flagpoles infront of the school, the entire student body laughing and pointing at them. They collectively sighed and continued to dangle from the high metal poles. In lawn chairs directly below them, The Kings sat slurping on smooties, shades on, staring up at their work.

"Best idea we ever had." Gaara said, slurping rther loudly on his finished smoothie.

"You know there'll be hell to pay when we get them down right?" Sasuke added, putting his slurpy on a trey so the maid could take it away.

"We'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" Shino said,standing and stretching before moving towards the pole Kiba was hanging on.

The rest shrugged and followed suit. About 5 minutes later, all four ukes were on solid ground and before walking towards their classes, they ensure to leave a very pretty and crimson hand print on the cheeks of their boyfriends.

_Ow ! _

A few hours later, our little uke friends were stil fuming about the incident in Genma-sensei's History class.

"I can't believe they actually did that !" Naruto whisper-yelled at his friends.

"Damn them and their pride ! It was just a game !" Shika added, tucking a stray hair behind his ear.

"Shino looked really sexy in those shades."

THe rest turned and glared at Kiba who mouthed 'Sorry' and sunk into his seat. They were suddenly disturbed whe their was the sound of the sliding door opening. All the class stared at the door waiting for the person to enter.

"What's everybody staring at?" A silky voice said as the body it belonged to jumped into the room from the window on the opposite of the door.

"Gaara-san ! H-how - w-when ... WE'RE ON THE SECOND FLOOR !" Sensei said, folding his arms and regarding the redhead with one eyebrow raised.

Gaara only winked at Genma before jumping on his desk and taking a seat. "I'm here for Naru-chan, Lee, Shika-kun and Kiba-kun."

"And what makes you think WE'RE going to go with YOU?" Shikamaru asked, in a same position of his teacher.

Gaara took up a ruler from Genma's desk and examined it with keen interest, seemlingly ignoring Shika's question and then he hit the desk with the ruler so hard, a piece had broken off leaving a very sharp edge. Gaara continued examining the sharp object. "I was told once again to use any means necessary, even deadly force. I haven't been in a fight for a while, my bloodlust hasn't been quite satisfied since," He finally looked up and gave a grin that chilled everyone to the bone, "You guys wanna be help me with that?"

"Where do you want us?" They shouted at the same time, cuddling together to stop their shaking.

Gaara smiled and jumped off the desk, slamming the sharp edge into the wood. "Let's go. Bye Genma !"

Naruto, Shika, Lee and Kiba were following Gaara towards the entrance of the school.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

We were following Gaara-san to wherever he wanted to take us. Please don't let it be another embarrassing sherade. He pushed open the doors for us to exit. We hesitated but exited the building after seeing the bloodlust twinkle in Gaara-san's eyes.

Outside, the rest of The Kings were talking animatedly about something. They were all leaning on bikes that were so rear, I'd never seen them before. When they realized we were walking towards them, they stopped and gve us all smiles.

Where did that rose background come from?

"You can't just take us out of school you know. We have mid-terms coming up." I said when Neji started nuzzling my neck and wrapping me in his embrace.

"Psh, puh-lease. We write your exams." Gaara answered, revving his bike, Lee already behind him.

Naruto and Kiba shared the same jaw-dropped expression. "That's why we can never pass." They chorused.

The four gods chuckled and soon we were all on the high-way, going towards the airport?

"Where are we going?" I asked Neji.

He tilted his head back. "We have a surprise for you."

"I don't really like surprises .. they're a total drag." I answered.

I heard Neji laugh before he sped up. I felt myself smile and I hugged him tighter. When we arrived at the airport, Neji led us through some terminals before going out a secret door. The scorching sun hit the pavement with a relentless heat as we walked out of the air conditioned airport towards the Hyuuga private jet. My friends and I exchanged glances as we neared the aircraft.

Neji pecked me on the cheek before jogging off to talk to some man. Not long after, he motioned us forward and we boarded the jet. The inside was as plush as any air-craft could get. It held eight seats exactly (four on each side), made of white leather with cup holders and glass tables accompaning each. The floor of the jet was a white carpet that was sprinkled with rose petals on the aisle. Behind the last two set was a shiny wooden wall-like structure that had a built in plasma, currently showing a slideshow of the world's most breath-taking sceneries. The wall only took up half the space, creating a little aisle that led to what I presumed was the bathroom.

"God I missed Neji's jet !" Gaara-san exclaimed before jumping into a seat, grabbing Lee to sit in his lap.

A brunette stewardess stepped in from the cockpit, smiling beautifully at us. "Welcome back, Hyuuga-sama, Sabuku-sama, Uchiha-sama, Aburame-sama and our pleasured guests. I'm Kurenai, please let me know what I can do to make you more comfortable. As requested, the clothes you wanted, Hyuuga-sama, are loaded and we await your orders."

"Thanks Ku-chan, let's get this baby in the air." Neji answered.

She nooded curtly and returned to the cockpit. I sat in one of the back seats and stared out the window. I felt a hand on my leg and looked to my right to see Neji smiling at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he pulled me into his lap. I snuggled against him and stole his warmth.

"Yeah, I have you so no worries." I answered, already feeling sleepy due to the hum of the engine.

"I'll wake you up when we get there." Came the reply as he stroked my hair and tightened his hold on me.

"Okay." I think I murmured 'cause I was already asleep.

"Shika ... Shika ... Shika ... Wake up. "

I groaned, five more minutes mom. But the shaking wouldn't stop. When it did, I smiled and snuggled into the soft of whatever was under me. Suddenly , I felt water on my skin and heard the snickering of people. I jumped up and wiped my face furiously. I opened my eyes to glare at the culprit but stopped in my tracks when I took in my surroundings.

I was in Neji's arms and Neji was standing ankle deep in clear ocean. Beyond where he stood, was the world's most beautiful white sand and tall palm trees that swayed in the gentle breeze. Pass the beach was a resort of some kind that stood tall and took up a quater of the island, the rest being rich forestryand mountains. I looke up at Neji,who smiled down at me.

"Welcome to Isle King."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Alright ! Im sooo bored so Next Chappie !

**Naurto's P.O.V**

"Kowabonga !" I shouted as I did a Cannon Ball off the edge of the waterfall. I smiled as the water rushed all over my body. I straightened and swam back up to the surface, flashing the water from my hair before soothing it back. I had to duck under again when Sasuke's body collided with the water.

I swam over to him, meeting him halfway. He entwined our fingers and kissed me before smiling and pulling me to the surface. He flashed his hair and I giggled, holding up my hands to ward off the water.

"Hey , Watch it !" For revenge, I splashed him with the cool water.

He laughed and splashed me in return. Oh it's on like donkey kong ! I dived and made sure to tug him underneath the water as well. He caught my arm and whirled me around til i was facing him. We swam around each other, just enjoying the other's presence and the water against our bare skin.

Sasuke looked absolutely amazing in the water. Pale skin making him seem surreal and other-worldly, little whiite lines of light decorating and shimmering all over his ripped body. Usually styled hair now wet and dancing around his angellic face and his smile , so wide and beautiful. And he was all mine. I closed the distance between us and smashed my lips against his. Heaven ~

**Lee's P.O.V**

"Wooooo Whoooooo !"

I screamed as the boat turned and I with it. Skii-ing was the most youthful sport ever ! A ram was coming up and the driver sped up. I bent me knees as the my skiis met with the ram then I was thrusted in the air. I did a series of flips before hitting the water again. I loved the feeling of the sun on my skin and drops of water spraying on my body.

"Wooooooooo !"

Gaara laughed from his position at the wheel, turning and giving me a thumbs up before accelerating again. I giggled, this was awesome ! Wooooo !

**Kiba's P.O.V**

I caught massive air before landing on the dirt once again. The leaves of the palm trees tickled my skin and made me giggle but there was no way I was losing to Shino and his fancy ATV. I rounded a corner and sped up, bursting through some trees and landing in the white sand of the beach. Wooooo !

All of a sudden, the red ATV that I was suppose to be light years ahead of, sped pass me. Shino stuck his tongue out at me before racing ahead. Unfair ! I tried catching up but before I knew it , Shino was stopping and coming off his bike. I pulled up beside him, pouting. I jumped off and folded my arms.

"I thought you were supposed to let me win." I whimpered.

"That would have denied me to privilege of seeing your adorable pout." He said, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and nipping at my jugged out bottom lip.

I gasped and he plunged his tongue in my mouth, pleasuring me and making me melt into him. I backed off to throw his glasses away and entangle my fingers in his silky hair. He laughed but I silenced him by crushing our lips together. Hehehe ~

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I was drying my hair and moving towards one of the outside pool bars. I threw the towel over my shoulders and smiled at the bartender. "One strawberry banana smoothie please."

The tanned man nodded and turned to the things behind him. I jumped on one of the stools and began spinning as I waited for my drink. I closed my eyes and let the sun bathe me in its wonderfulness. Then it was gone. Hey, where did my sun go ! I opened one eye and saw a very pleased looking Lee grinning at me. I smiled at him patted the seat next to me.

"Naruto , you have got to go skii-ing with me ! " He exclaimed, jumping up and down on his seat.

"Sure AFTER you go swimming in the waterfall in the jungle. It is awe~some !" I said in a sing-song voice, thanking the guy and slurping on my smoothie. He ordered one too and was about to say something when my cell rang. I held up one finger and fished for the device. I flipped it open. "Yelllooo ..."

The familiar voice poured through the speakers. "Naruto ! They have an arcade !"

"Fudge-foo-doodles ! Gimme. Place."

"Inside the resort. Up the stiars. Turn left, down the corridor then right then about 2 feet in turn left. Big glass doors. Can't miss it."

"So there !" I hung up and turned to Lee, "Dude, Arcade."

"Let's go !"

We raced off towards the entrance of the resort. It was actually pretty Hawaii like what with the thatched rooves and bamboo stick walls and normal brick wall in some parts. Numerous windows and balconies. It was pretty open to the beautiful scenery that surrounded it and where there wasn't brick or bamboo, there was glass to let the sunshine in. It spread for a few acres with around 7 pools, 4 having built in jacuzzi and other jacuzzis spread around the property. Everywhere had tiki lights and craved coloured stones lined any pathway. Exotic flowers surrounded the place at any turn and the workers seem to really enjoy working here. Lee and I blurred through the place until we were at the Arcade.

The door automatically opened when the motion sensor caught us and we were immediately bathed in cool air. The pings and bings of different games filled the air. The walls were black but where splattered with neon colours while the floor was pure black marble. In the center of the room, two semi circular couches stood with a mimi-bar in the ground, in the center of where they were placed. Beyond that was a window-wall that showed the view of the ocean and the front of the resort and the only source of light in the room. The walls were lined with top of the line games as well as oldies that never really got old. Lee and I exchanged hyper glances before zooming into the room.

I really have no clue how long we were in there but my tummy began to cry for some love. I reluctantly stepped away from the Pac Man machine and turned to the window. Holy land of cheese ! It's night ! I looked around the room and saw that Lee and Kiba were still engrossed in there games. I shrugged and made way to the couches. I grabbed a bag of Lays and a bottle of Grape soda, folding my legs beneath me and digging in.

I felt a vibration in pocket and I licked my salty fingers before reaching for the phone gingerly. I used my chin to open it and then rest it between my shoulder and my head. "Yellloooooo ... " I stiffened when I heard the stern voice and I straightened and listened keenly. "I'm, um, with some friends. Shika and Lee and such...Yeah, we're at an aracade so that's why ... I was planning on staying over at Shika's ... NO ! No, I just ... No, I really just, you know, its better and stuff ... Yeah, I know ... I really am sorry... I understand, it won't happen again ... Good night, sir." I hung up and stared at the phone.

"Hey." I jumped when I felt arms sliding down my shoulders. I looked up and saw Sasuke's face. I instantly relaxed.

"Hey." I smiled at him, jumping up to hug him. "I missed you !"

"I know you did. Sorry to disappear, but I have a surprise for you." He took me up bridal style and carried me out of the aracade.

"A surprise ! A pony !" I squealed, clapping my hands together.

"Something like that." He pressed the 'up' button on the elevator and stepped inside. He pressed a buttton and the doors closed and we moved up.

"Tell me !"

"If I did then, it wouldn't be a surprise." He bent to kiss my nose and I blushed.

The doors pinged open and he stepped inside a suite. He went down the three steps and continued toward the canopy bed. The room was larger than anything I've ever seen. The white carpet was sprinkled with rose petals and a pleasing fragrance was in the air. I would have admired the room longer but then I hit the bed and Sasuke crawled over me. The smile he was giving me made a sizzling heat spread through my veins and made my head alittle hazy.

"Surprise." He whispered as he licked the side of my neck. And what a nice surprise it is.

I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and arched my back as he abused my sweet spot. Huge and soft hands moulded to my body before sliding into my shirt, leaving a scorching heat trail in it's wake. Wherever he touched me, the nerves there roared to life and sizzled. He then parted from me and took off my shirt before latching onto me again. I took him off my neck and licked his bottom lip. He smirked before joining our lips and soon our tongues in one heated battle. I forced my weakened muscles to sit up, him moving with me, so I could take off his shirt. I could faintly recognize _I Like _in the background.

When his shirt was off, he pressed our lips together again. I fumbled with his belt buckle. He swatted my hands away and did it himself. He detatched himself again to take it off. Slightly daze, I got impatient and jumped on him. He caught me and we fell to the carpet beneath. He rolled us over so he was ontop and moved from my lips to my exposed chest. He licked from my adam's apple down to my nipples, where he kissed, nipped and sucked them into stiffness. "Nng .. Sasuke ... "

"Absolutely delicious." He whispered to my skin. He made his way down to the ban of my shorts. He let one finger slither over my erection and I whimpered. I heard him chuckle huskily before ripping the fabric away, exposing me completely. I blushed, hiding my face. "No, no my little kitsune. Let me see you." He gently removed my hands, licking my whiskers and smiling at me before moving down to my length.

He bit his lips as he observed me. Then he ran a finger over the vein and around my shaft. My breaths came in uneven puffs as his hand gripped me and moved up and down so _slowly_. "S-sasuke ! Please !"

"Please ... what." I felt his hot breath on my face. It smelt like mint, a tinge of tomato and just Sasuke.

"Stop teasing me .. please ... " I breathed.

He licked my ear and started pumping faster. The friction between our skin was wonderous and was driving me crazy. He let up from my ear and moved to where his hand was drving my into esctacy. Then his hand was replaced by something wet and warm. My mouth opened in a silent scream. His tongue wrapped around my shaft and caressed it. I clawed at the carpet just to make sure I was still on Earth.

His mouth left me and he kissed my lips. "Now, I'm going to devour you."


	15. Chapter 15

He took me up bridal style and moved me to the gigantic bed, onyx orbs never breaking the intense gaze he held me with. He gently put me onto the bed, like I was some treasure that might break if he used too much force, before jumping onto said bed and looming above me.

I reached up and cupped his cheek and he nuzzled into my touch, closing his eyes for a moment and sighing in content. I got up and palced a kiss on his perfect lips. He kissed back and soon, it got hungry and heated.

Sasuke pushed me onto the bed again, biting any available skin and marking me. I heard some clatter beside me, but it sounded light years away with all the pleasure Sasuke was giving me.

"Naruto." He kissed me and I felt something cold on my entrance. I gasped and squirmed alittle but Sasuke's hand glided up chest and I shivered, staying in place.

I felt Sasuke as his finger cicled the tight ring of muscles there beforing plunging one finger in. It felt weird, having someone else's finger up there but since it was Sasuke's fingers, it also felt awesome.

"Nnng .. Mmmm .. Sas-Sasuke !" Then he touched something that sent waves of sensual pleasure all over my body and I cried out. "There ! Mmmnn .. Sasuke right there ! Please !"

He crushed his lips against mine, kissing me sloppily and moving to my neck, like he was trying to eat me. I felt empty and knew that Sasuke had took out his fingers. I pouted and squirmed again, wanting to be filled with Sasuke.

"Sasuke .."

Suddenly, there was something way bigger than fingers shoved inside me. I screamed in agony as the pain of being stretched enveloped my body. Damn that hurt like a father freaker ! Sasuke showered me with butterfly kisses but I knew it was almost as painful for him not to move.

"Shh..It's going to be o.k, after this, I'll never hurt you again , body or soul." He wiped the hair that was plastered to my forehead before kissing the spot, "Shh, my little Naruto."

"M-move."

"Are you sure?" He stopped kissing me and was probably staring at me, but my eyes were glued shut. I nodded in response. "Don't push yourself. I can ... wait."

I almost laughed at how strained his voice sounded. I opened my eyes ad stared at him, nodding more determinedly. He planted a kiss on my lips and thrusted into me. After a few minutes, the pain melted away into intoxicating pleasure and Sasuke had me screaming, on the edge of sanity. His pace was merciless, pounding into me like there was no tomorrow, literally fucking me senseless.

"Sas-Sasuke ! Harder ! Faster !"

"You're so _tight_ .. Naruto .. Nnng .. "

Completely out of my mind, I suddenly pushed him. Surprised, he fell back on the bed. I licked my lips and let my fingers ttrace every nook and rise of his abs and chest then I bent and licked his nipple, soliciting a throaty moan from him. My hands found his shoulders and I sunk my nails into the soft skin, moving my ass on his hot rod.

I bounced and thoroughly rode 'not-so-little Sasu', Sasuke meeting my thrust with his own driving me even further off the path of logic. A delicious heat pooled into my stomach and my muscles tensed for the release I so deserately craved.

"Sasuke ! I'm cu - .. Ah ! I'm cumming ! "

He grabbed my hips and pulled me down even harder onto his length, hitting my sweet spot every time. It soon became too much.

"SASUKE !" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I spilled my essence all over his chest and mine. He gripped the back of my neck and dragged me down to meet his heated kiss as he growled into my mouth and came, hard. The feeling of him spilling into me, made me cum again.

Soon, we were two panting messes. I nuzzled into his chest after wiping him clean of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him.

"That was fucking amazing. " He whispered to me, stroking my hair.

"Mhmm Hmm." I hugged him back and got ready to drift off to sleep, completely spent.

"Wake you up, in the middle of the night to say, I will never walk away again, I'm never gonna leave this bed .." I heard him sing softly to me before I lost consciousness, smiling ...


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, well , how's everyone doing ? I know how you're doing .. FRIGGIN' AWESOME AFTER READING SOME SMEXCI SASUNARU ! Lol .. I wanna say thanx for all the reviews and adds,( they love me, they really really love me !) Review more, tell me what you think, what you crave, what you fear ! Soory got out of hand there, But still REVIEW AND ADD, BABY, ADD !

"Nnng ! Neji, where are you taking me !" A certain tired brunnette groaned as he was pulled through a line of palm leaves. He swatted at the mosquitoes that buzzed aound him with his free hand, his other being entangled with Neji's.

"Just a little further." Came the amused response.

"You said that approximately 5.6 minutes ago." He groaned again, stomping his feet at some bug and huddling towards Neji for protection.

The Hyuuga laughed to himself, ducking underneath a tree branch and taking Shikamaru with him. "You've been counting ?"

"What do you expect ? -that better not be a snake- We've been in this god forsaken jungle for hours now and -was that a raccoon?-and you still haven't told me where in all that is yummy - oh dear god, please don't let that be posionous-WE'RE GOING ! I'm TIRED ~ !" Shikamaru whined, jumping like a six-year-old denied candy.

Neji full out laughed before kissing Shika's forehead and continuing on. "Try being alittle more patient, I promise it'll be worth the frustration. Don't you trust me?" He turned slightly to give Shika his famous pout, not as good as Gaara's, but he was merely a student.

Shikamaru turned red instantly and nodded. Neji smiled and they continued they're trek. A few minutes later, Neji pushed a rather huge palm leaf out of the way and revealed a small clearing that ended in a cliff. Beyond the cliff was the shore and the vast ocean, the sound of the waves crashing and the smell of the salt water thick in the air. Near the edge of the cliff was a gazebo. White pillars holding it up with ocean blue streamers wrapped around them holding up a grand roof that looked like an stone umbrela that ladies in the 60's used to carry around. Inside the gazebo, were cushions that ranged in exotic and neon colours arranged in a beautiful ray that immediately attracted the eyes. Neji tugged a shocked Nara to the little escape.

Entering, he sat on the pillows and pulled Shika to sit in his lap so they were both sharing the magificent view.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

"Neji ! It's beautiful !" I exclaimed,holding onto the strong arms around my waist and settling into the warmth that was Neji.

"I thought you'd like it." He said, reaching for a glass of some concoction that was being handed to him on a silver platter.

Wait .. I looked up and saw some blonde chick retreating towards a path that was boarded by tiki lights and was made of stones. I blinked before glaring up at Neji. "Why didn't we take that path?"

He regarded the more exquisite path and shrugged. "The one we took was way more interesting."

My left eye twitched but I decided not to elaborate on it, seeing as the view shooed away any negative vibes. I settled for stealing his drink, sticking my tongue out when he sputtered a 'Hey!' but spitting it out when the strong burn of alcohol well, burned my throat.

"What the hell is this ?" I shouted, turning so I could see his expression.

"I'd tell you ... but I seem to prefer breatthing, so Ima settle with, 'It's nothing hun'" He replied, smiling.

My eye twitched again and I threw the glass over the cliff. "No drinking."

"Oh ..come on Shika ! Don't deny me that ! I'll have you know I've been drinking since I was four. " He groaned, trying that pout on me again.

"I won't even begin on how many levels of pure wrongness that is. No. More. Alcohol." I said, eyes narrowing and voice as threatening as I could muster.

"I can't make that promise. I'm a Hyuuga so drinking is like breathing to me and - Wait, where are you going ? Shikamaru, come back!"

I was almost through the entrance to the gazebo when an arm pulled me into the chest of my lover. I tried to pry him off of me but ended up getting even ore smushedd against him. Soon, I figured it was useless and I just stood still, ignoring him.

"Shikamaru," I repressed a shiver. I really liked when he said my name like that. No Shika, angry. "Don't be like that." He twirled me so I was facing him, well his chest seeing as how short I am, but he fixed that by bringing my chin up so I had no choice but to stare into the pools of lilac that I always got lost in, "Come on, see it from where I stand," When I avoided his eyes, he tugged at my chin so I would look at him. "Please."

I stared at him for a while, blank faced. He frowned,that's right suffer !, but then his face was void of all emotion like mine. And honestly, don't ask 'cause I honestly do NOT know how , but then we were making out like prisoners starved for food.

His soft velvet lips pressed against mine made heaven that much closer and I found my rationality melting away as his hands gripped my ass and squeezed. I mewled into the kiss and pressed myself against him, smiling when I felt the bulge in his jeans. I broke the kiss and pushed him onto the pillows, climbing ontop of him and stradding his waist.

His eyes had darkened with lust as his hands massaged my thighs. I pulled off my shirt and tore his off of him. I didn't lke that shirt anyway. I licked my lips at the feast before me. Chiselled abs fit for the Gods and muscles, oh swwet Jesus, muscles like no other.

"Like what you see ?" He smirked at me, voice husky and laced with desire.

"You sir," I licked one perfect nipple, happy when he moaned, "Are too sinful for your own good." I kissed the nipple before lightly biting it, massaging the other one with my fingers.

I reversed actios before licking around them and down the center of his torso. I smirked when I felt him shiver underneath me, moaning my name.

"I .. I thought you were suppose to be shy." He joked.

"Yeah, well, let's just say you bring out the devil in me." I replied, working th zipper to his jeans with my teeth, the button with my hands.

"Should I be flattered?"

"Honey, feel any way you want to." I finally got the accursed thing open. I plunged my hands into his jeans, shoving the clothing down with unnecessary aggression but it was keeping my prize from me. I smirked, "Commando?"

"For occasions as such." He joked, bucking his hips teasingly.

I half-smiled at him and regarded the hard cock infront of me. It twitched in anticipation for me so I blew on it, causing Neji's entire body to rumble. I licked from the base to the head and then down the other side, having to press Neji's hips to the tiled floor.

"Sit up." I ordered. He obliged albeit alittle dazed and edgy.

I smirked before working myself out of my own jeans so we were both naked now. I grabbed his hand and licked his fingers, locing his gaze with mine. I took the fingers into my mouth, sucking and wetting them thoroughly before taking them out with a 'pop'. Neji groaned. I guided his hands to my ass and pressed the fingers to my entrance, shuddering at the feel of him near me.

I knew he was smiling but I went back to the task at hand. "Don't get too distracted now." I joked but before he could reply, I deep throated him. I massaged his shaft with my tongue, dipping in the slit and sucking on the head, all the while, massaging his balls with my hand. He was a moaning mess above me then suddenly, cold finger penetrated me. I moaned at the feeling of Neji inside me, stretching me. God, he felt good.

I continued working on him as he worked me. Then everything got all the more erotic when his hand snaked around and grabbed my neglected member. I bucked into his touch, waiting more. He stroke me slowly at first, teasingly, almost like his hands were ghosts but then his gripped me more firmly and began stroke me rougher and faster, timing it with his fingers that were fucking my ass.

His muscles tensed for release and I let up,drawing back and kissing him passionately. I broke the kiss again and pulled him up. He attacked my neck, biting and sucking. I groaned but pushed him away, moving towards a pillar. When my back hit the stone, I beckoned him over with one finger. He was infront of me then, hovering over me like a predator. I licked the ar between us and that seem to have did it. He grabbed my hips and hoisted me up. Instinctively, my legs wrapped around his waist, hands wrapped around his neck loosely.

"Neji ~ ." I whispered into his ear. "I don't want to feel my legs afTerwards."

He growled sexily and bit my shoulder. I moaned, knowing he drew blood. Yeah, yeah I'm masochistic. Deal. I felt his head at my back door and without any warning, he thrusted into me making me scream. The pain and the pleasure was mixed like a tornado but all the more intoxicating.

He thrusted into me time and time again, setting up a dangerous rhythm that drove me insane. I sunk my nails in his flawless back, screaming everytime he hit my special spot. I gripped the column, scraping at it like a cat, trying so desperately to hang onto consciousness. He walked back, stretching my body out and thrusted even harder.

"Neji ! Oh sweet fuck ! Fuck me harder ! Nnng .. Mmmnn .."

He pulled my hands from their death grip on the pillars, and twisted me around so my feet were on the ground now. He bent over the length of my back so he could whisper into my ear. "Shikamaru .. you really are so slutty," I moaned, body jerking violently because of his relentless thrusting, "Be careful what you wish for."

I screamed when he went impossibly faster, abusing my prostate to the optimum BEST of his ability. My legs shook thrateningly, becoming jelly. They gave out but Neji followed me to the floor, still ramming into me. I clutched the pillows infront of me and shouted into them as Neji abused me to completion.

"Neji ! Cum- I'm cumming !" He lifted me from all fours and pressed me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I opened my mouth so our tongues could dance too. He pulled away to whisper in my ear.

"Cum."

"Fuck ! NEJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIII ~~~~ !" I never came so hard in my life. The sticky substance coated the pillows infront of me. I squeezed the muscles in my ass tighter and with a throaty moan of my name, Neji came, riding it out.

I collapsed onto the pillows beneath me, careful to avoid the soiled ones. Neji pulled out sligthtly so he could turn me over and then he laid ontop of me, careful not to crush me with his weight. I purred in satisfaction, running my hands through the silk of his hair.

When his breath had evened out, he raised himself up on his elbows to stare at me. He wiped the hair awy from my eyes and cupped my cheek. "Where the hell did you learn to fuck like that?"

"I had a life before you, you know." I said, playfully.

He raised on elegant eyebrow. "Just say I'm the last."

"You're the definite last. DAMN, you fuck like a jack rabbit."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me. "I love you, you know that?"

"You never really had a choice from the beginning." I joked, kissing him when he pulled away. "Seconds?"

"You can still feel your legs ?"

"You made me trudge all the way up here, you're carrying me back down."

"Seconds it is then."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm not sure you guys realize this .. but I'm black. When I use that 'n' word, i hope you guys dont think I'm being offensive, because I call EVERYBODY I love nigga. So yeah .. Thanks YouSexyDevil for the criticism .. I have a few twist for the book so HOLD ONTO YOUR GUMMYBEARS ! Story time !

"Your essays will be due a fortnight from this date and NO excuses will be accepted that means you Mr. Inuzuka." The sensei said, throwing a duster at Kiba's sleeping head.

Said brunette looked up and smile sheepishly before rubbing the sore spot on his head. Shikamaru snickered from his seat beside the dog-lover. Kiba glared at him but before he could say anything the automated voice signalled the end of class.

It had been two days since their return from Isle King and everything was seemingly okay, except for the fact Naruto had been sick at home for those days. A sudden case of the flu had the blonde M.I.A.

The two friends got up and walked out of the class and into the busy hallway.

**Kiba's P.O.V**

"I'm telling you Shika, the senior prom is THE place to be. You HAVE to come." I whined to my best friend, who only glanced at me and rolled his eyes.

"Kiba," He started in his annoyed voice," It's only a popularity contest to see who can be the most flashy bastard and who's dates have the biggest boobs and dress the most sluttily. Forgive me if I want to pass on the so-called opportunity."

"What 'so-called opportunity'?" The familiar velvet voice sounded from behind me, muscled arms enclosing themselves around my waist.

I turned my head to peck Shino on his cheek before pouting at him. "Shikamaru refuses to go to Prom because of his feminist ways."

I heard a growl from beside me and I waas instantly grateful that Shino was near me. Shika isn't really someone you want to piss off without back-up. "I'm a man so I highly doubt I can be a feminist."

"Oh my ! Now he's sexist !" I shouted, pointing at him with a shocked face.

He growled again and jumped for me but Shino's arm caught the back of his shirt so now he was hanging in the air, arms folded and him scowling. "Not like I was gonna kill him much." He mumbled when Shino set him down on the floor.

"Nara-san, I know Kiba can be alittle overbearing - "

"Hey !"

"- But there's no reason to kill him. Think about how I'd feel onegai." He replied, a small smirk on his lips when I blushed. Shika rolled his eyes but smiled, letting me off with a playful punch. "Plus, Prom really isn't all that bad. It's Gaara's turn to plan it."

"And you can bet your lucky underweat that it will be EPIC." Gaara said, throwing his arms around Shika's and Shino's neck. "Why are you guys discussing my awesomeness? Miss me already?"

"Nara-san here, doesn't believe in Prom." Shino answered, pryi**ng **Gaara's hands off of him.

G**aara** gasped and grabbed Shika's upperarms and began to shake him violently. "What planet do you come from man ? How can you NOT believe in Prom ?" Then he squished their cheeks together, one arm around Shika, the other outstretched infront of him, "Imagine , dear grasshopper ! The possibilities ! The night of all nights , events of all events !" He twirled Shika away from him and jumped onto the cooler near the lockers, "It's the night where anything and everything happens !" He screamed, face to the sky and fists pumped in the air.

"You're just talking about getting some." Shika and Shino chorused.

"Well yeah, what else is there?" Gaara shrugged and jumped from the cooler to lean against it.

Shino shook his head in unison with Shikamaru but the late bell rang. "Gaara, let's go. You know how Tsunade-sensei gets."

"You'd think that with Great Boobs like hers, shed find a relationship to bother about other than the one with her Sake bottle so she'd stop bothering us." Gaara grumbled, putting his hands behind his head and moving towards their private classroom. "Later Shika-kun, Kiba-kun."

Shino kissed me on the forhead before following after his best friend, slapping him in the head when Gaara probably said something inappropriate. Shikamaru and I exchanged glances, before our eyes widened in shock. Jiriya-sensei !

**Neji's P.O.V.**

"Yeah I know but I can't make that...Hinata, understand, I can't make it." I tried again to plead with my cousin but she was about to burst into tears the way she was stuttering more than usual. "Hinata, you're making this harder than it's really suppose to be."

"Neji, get off the phone man." Gaara said, throwing a plush football that I caught and sent back at him, the force making him stumble a bit.

"I'll call you back Hinata. .. Yes, I promise. I'm hanging up now." I pressed the end button and sighed, pocketting the device.

"What did Hina-chan want?" Sasuke voiced somewhere on the window ledge above me.

"Her gala is tonight and she wants me to make an appearance. But it coincides with my Shika time." I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Shika time?" They all said and I ignored the amusement in their voices.

"Yes, Shika time. We're going to the beach for a picnic." I replied, sending them glares before just sighing and sinking to the floor.

"Take him." Shino offered. He crossed the room to hand me a beer.

I gratefully took it but grimaced when I thought of Shika's warning. A small smile found it's way on my lips when I thought about what happened after. I put down the beer bottle and got up, moving for a water instead. Gaara gaped at me so I pushed him into the wall, moved around him and opened the mini fridge installed in the wall. "You know I can't do that."

"Oh." They all chorused, understanding immediately.

"Well, you really can't put off Hinata's gala, Neji. You have to figure something out." Shino said to me.

I downed the water and stopped for a breath, staring at the label like it would sudddenly give me the answer to my problem. My phone ruined my concentration. I reached for it and slid the answer button, putting the thing to my ear.

"Neji."

"Neji, " I stiffened at the stern and cold voice, " What is this I hear about you not being able to attend Hinata's Gala tonight ?"

"Uncle, I had made other plans. She told me too late. I can't just cancel the arrangements I made."

"Whatever 'plans' you have pale in comparison to your cousin's event. You WILL attend. Non-debateable." Then the line went dead.

Anger surged through me and I threw the phone towards the wall. It shattered into pieces, barely missing Gaara who'd jumped out of the way at the last minute.

"Whoa ! Neji, dude, killing me ain't gonna solve your damn problems. "

"It'd help."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at me and wagged his fist in my direction before walking to his seat, probably cursing me uner his breathe. I ran a hand through my hair and banged my head on the fridge door.

"Neji, you can't defy Hiashi-sama's direct wishes. It's suicide. I'm sure Shika will understand." Shino suggested from wherever in the room he was.

"Gimme your phone." Something sailed through the air and I caught it easily. I punched in the number that I'd committed to memory. It rang about three times before someone picked up.

"Hello ? Aburame-san ?"

"No, it's me," I found myself smiling alittle at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, Neji ! What happened to your phone?"

"It crashed. About our date tonight -"

"Oh, it's okay if you can't make it." No, it wasn't okay. I could hear it in his voice. I instantly scowled.

"I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He giggled. It made me brighten a smudge. "I'll hold it too you ... I love you."

"I love you too." He murmured a bye and then hung up. I stared at Shino's phone, contemplating breaking it too.

"If you dare, I'll circumsize you. But nothing will remain when I'm through."

I rested the phone on the bar and moved away from it. Hinata better be happy when she sees me.

"Brats, let get this hellhole started ! Hey Uchiha, get the hell down from there ! Sasbuku, do you WANT to murdered?, GET YOUR FEET OFF MY DAMN DESK ! What are you smirking about Aburame? Surely aint about your non-existent sex life...yeah, uh huh, I went there. Hyuuga, stop looking like some damn chick and get to your seat. If it were up to me, you pretty boys would be rotting in a dungeon making sake and I'd oversee you with a whip. Hey, why are you all getting so close? Hey, when you smile like that, it's almost scary...hey, wait,...where did that rope come from? HEY, HEY, HELLLPPPPPP ! Mmmmff ! "


	18. Chapter 18

"Lee, dragging me out of bed this early on a saturday morning is NOT cool." A disgruntled Kiba groaned, dragging his vans-clad feet against the heated pavement.

"It's a chance to be replenished with youth !" Lee said, smiling at the glare that was sent his way. "Plus, you owe me."

Kiba mumbled something along the lines of 'disgusting memory' and sighed for the twentieth time in the last two minutes. Lee patted his back sympathetically and linked his arm with his best friend, looking both ways before crossing to the other side of the busy street.

"Kee, I wanna stop at the dojo for a min. Gotta talk to Gai about something. Wait right here." Lee sudenyl exclaimed, already jogging towards the dojo when Kiba grunted out a response.

Lee nodded and smiled at the old lady sweeping the space infront of her flower shop before pushing his way into the artial ars studio. Once he was in, he ran dow the narrow passage before turning left and into the grand wood-floor studio. He bounded past the freshmen that were currently practising Ju Jitsu and through another short passage into a room that was the replica of the one he had just been in. To his right was the doorway leading to Gai-sensei's office but when he made a move to go to the room, a voice that was etched into his brain rang around the room. He snapped his head around and instantly fought the mass of bright crimson hair.

Gaara was engaged in a battle with a boy years younger than him, a ring of boys and girls alike watching the brawl enthusiastically. The young brunette boy was blocking a series of kics sent his way with such power, grace and confidence, Lee found himself rooted to the spot.

He watched as the two fought a battle that used a combination of all martial arts techniques. Gaara did a 360 kick which the young boy ducked from, doing a leg sweep to trip his opponent. Gaara jumped in time and flipped backward, landing in a ready position. The little boy charged, sending his foot out in an attempt to disable Gaara with his neck but Gaara grabbed the footand spun the little boy to the mat, leaning on the little body with his own to keep him down.

The young boy struggled but tapped the mat and Gaara laughed as he got up, helping the brunette to his feet. At that very moment, Lee felt a hand on his shoulder. Out of instinct, he grabbed the person and threw them over his shoulder, bending the wrist he had in his position in a way to cause maximum pain. He blinked and blushed when he realized what he'd done.

"I'm so sorry, sensei !" He yelled. He jumped away from the man like he'd been shocked, locking his hands infront of him and bowing his head.

Gai laughed heartily. "That's my student ! Always on guard even whe he's not ! " The grren spandex wearing man jumped up ad turned to his student, "I'm guessing you're here for the entry form. I'll bring it home as soon as it arrives, so no worries !"

Lee smiled sheepishly a the blinding grin his adoptive father aimed his way. They hugged and Lee turned to leave, hitting into a wall again. One right in the middle of his walk way ? He slowly looked up and saw the redhead smiling down at him.

"Hey you." The deep voice voiced, before a water bottle was pressed against the lips that produced the sound.

"H-Hey Gaara. What are you doing here ?" Lee stuttered out, moving slightly to create distance between himself and the Sabuku.

"I volunteer here and teach the lil' rugrats on weekends. It's how I stay sane I suppose." He said, stepping up to close the distance Lee had created.

Lee stepped back. "That's very nice of you. Don't let me disturb you. Have fun." He tried side stepping the redhead but was blocked by a pale muscled arm. His gulped silently and let his eyes fall to the floor.

"Are you still angry about Friday ?" Then the water bottle was used again.

"No." Lee answered too quickly, trying to duck under the arm but said obstacle gripped his upperarm, rooting him to the spot.

"Then why are you avoiding me ?"

Lee fought the urge to glare at the Sabuku and settled for sighing. "I'm not avoiding you."

"Then look at me."

Lee shook his head, his hair ruffling in the created breeze. He tried to move but the grip on his arm tightened a smidge. It would have been painful had Lee not being able to absorb pain. Lee sighed again and reluctantly looked up. He tried to nerve himself gainst the expressionless emerald eyes, but there was things that not even him himself could fight.

"See,you are still mad."

"No, I'm not. Can you let go please ?" He tried to pry the slender fingers off him but found it futile without the owner's permission. "Kiba is waiting for me. Let go."

"You can't honestly be angry for such a mediocre thing. It's pathetic, frankly." Gaara said, not enirely meaning to sound the way he did but coming off as cold either way.

Lee fought the buiding anger and tried again to pry the fingers from him. If anything, they tightened. Flustered, he flung his body into a leg sweep. Gaara jumped, avoided it and landed, all with his rip still intact. Lee looked up, well, glared up and oushed his weight forward tackling Gaara to the ground. Gaara immediatey gripped his arms nd flung him to the side, rolling so he was untop of the brunette. Lee growled and kicked Gaara's stomach, but Gaara pulled Lee up with him, twirling him so Lee's back was pressed to his chest.

Lee kicked backward and Gaara opened his legs wider to miss the kick, jumping back to avoid the kick to the groin. Lee let out a frustrated yell, thrusting his weight forward. Gaara let him fall to the floor. Once he hit the floor, Lee turned and amed a kick at the toned stomach before him. Gaara jumped backwards and drank the last of his water, throwing the bottle to his right. He extended a hand, palm up and waggled his index finger at Lee, before beckoning him forward.

Lee growled and jumped up. He straightened and dusted himself off before stomping to the passage. He ignored Gaara's calls, stomping all the way through the dojo to the exit only to be stopped by a strong pull. He stumbled a bit and found himself pinned to the wall, arms above his head and feet locked under the feet of Gaara. There was no way to escape. He avoided the piercing emerald gaze.

"Lee, look at me."

"What's my favourite colour?" He whispered.

"Green." Came the confident reply.

"What's my favourite pass-time?" He said, louder this time, tears about to race down his cheek.

"Martial Arts."

"What's my favourite underwear brand ?" The tears had broke free and displayed his desperation as they climbed down his rosy cheek and feel to the floor.

"Fruit of the Loom." Gaara replied, not fazed but sightly comcerned.

"I can't answer ANY of those questions about you. None. But SHE can." He spat, struggling against his restraints. The sobs were choking him as he held them back. He refused to look weak infront of Gaara.

Gaara sighed. "That's because she's my sister. "

Lee's eyes widened then he marrowed them. "And I would have never known that. You don't tell me shit ! Let go !" He struggled more falling to the floor when he was suddenly released. Instead of bolting like he wanted to, his legs melted to the ground and he hid his now teary face with his arm and let the sobs flow.

About three minutes passed before toned arms pulled him roughly into a hard chest. Despite himself, his arms flung around the redhead and clung to the Sabuku. He cried for a while, slowly stopping as Gaara rubbed his back. When he finally stopped, he pushed Gaara away from him and tried to stand again. He flopped back down and sighed.

"Don't say anything." He said, more confidently than he felt. "Dont touch me either."

"I'm not going to apologize." Gaara voiced.

"Fine." And Lee tried getting up again, this time succeeding, and he moved towards the door. Once again he was stopped and pulled into a kiss.

He thrashed his fists against the toned chest infront of him but soon the power in them decreased until the fists laid stagnant on the chest. Feeling Lee surrender, Gaara licked Lee's bottom lip and was granted access immediately and the kiss became heated and hungry very soon. . He caressed the slick appendage with his own. He left the hot cavern known as Lee's mouth and moved to lick and nip at the silky skin at Lee's neck. Lee moaned wantonly.

Lee, what are you doing ?, a voice shouted at him.

What does it look like genius ?, another said, Shut up so he can enjoy this.

Are you going to let him get away with technically lying to you so easily?, the first voice said.

Stop acting like you're not enjoying this, the second scolded.

Am not ! He can't get away with everything because he's super sexy and sweet and gentle and hot and .. and...and..Wait, I had a point to make, the first said.

You were saying that he should enjoy this, the second replied.

No I wasn't ! Oh, I give up ! Do what you want. The first uttered.

Gladly, Lee and the second voice chorused.

"Lee?"

Lee opeed his eyes only to see that Gaara was looking at him, half concerned, half amused. A heat sred across his cheeks and he avoided looking into the pools of emerald. Gaara kissed him on the forehead, chuckling to himself.

"Wait for me." He whispered before disappearig around the corner.

As Gaara rounded the corner, Kiba burst in, glares at the ready. He almost stormed pass Lee, but seeing the green t-shirt, he turned and glared at the boy.

"Yooooouuuuuu !" He wagged a finger at the boy as he approached, "Why, in all that is sacred in the land of cheese and fries, are you taking so god damn long ? It's friggin' 85 degrees outside ! Do you know what I had to endure while I was OBEDIENTLY waiting for you ?" He pointed to his butt and his nostrils flared, " Molestation ! That's what ! Some old grey perv was touching merchandise that WAS NOT FOR SALE ! And when I tried to tell him to back the hell off, HE BIT ME ! He effin BIT ME ! Then ran off screaming something about Icha Icha Paradise. I underwent THAT for YOU ! And what re you here doing ?" Lee opened his mouth but was silenced soon, "YOU'RE just standing by the door, doing NOTHING ! While I faced the devil's perverted advocate and why in gucci's name are you're lips so god damn swollen ?"

"That's my fault actually." Kiba turned to regard the redhead that was perched against the curve of the wall. Glaring, Kiba looked between him and Lee before throwing his hands in the air, frustrated and angry beyond belief.

"You weren't just standing here, you were swapping dna samples with the redhead ! Not cool Lee, NOT COOL." Kiba finished, huffing and folding his arms over his chest. "Hi Gaara."

"Hey Kiba." He laughed, walking out with Lee securely under his arms, said boy in their wake.

"You two arent gonna tongue war infront of me, right ? 'Cause I think I've gone through enough abuse to last a lifetime." He said, arms still folded.

"We don't really like audiences. But don't tempt us." Gaara winked over his shoulder.

Kiba scowled but didn't comment further. A black mercedes convertible made all teens turn their attention to the prestine car as it pulled up beside them. The raven behind the wheel smiled at the trio.

"Sasuage !" Gaara shouted, moving to slap Sasuke's outstretched palm.

"'Sup Garbage ? Where you guys heading ?" Sasuke replied, relaxing into his leather seat and moving his Ray-Bans to the top of his head.

"I was planning to follow these two. Whatcha had in mind ?" Gaara replied, already jumping into the passenger seat.

"I have a business meeting in town now, " He checked his rolex before shaking the watch down his arm abit, looking back at Gaara, "I can lend you the car to do whatev but you have to come pick me up."

"I can deal. Come on, Lee, Kiba." Gaara waved the confused two who shuffled in the car gingerly, scared to soil the perfect interior.

Once everyone was in, Sasuke pulled away from the curb and sped to the busier side of town. He laughed when Kiiba related his past few minutes to Sasuke and told Gaara to stop his attempts to blind the young teen and scar him for life. Gaara licked at Kiba, who cringed, and laughed at both Kiba's reaction and Lee's pout. When Sasuke came to a stop, he said his good-byes before jumping out and walking into the red-bricked land-mark that was his destination. Lee and Kiba stared at the almost woren building. Gaara pulled from the curb and joined the line of traffic.

"He helps small businesses get, I guess you can say, bigger. He takes a few days from his normal schedule to help out people with workable business plans get their businesses up and running." He answered the question that was no doubt on everyone's mind.

"Why ?" They chorused.

"'Cause he's that type of person. He likes to act like a douche but inside, he's the all around King Arthur. After he's done there, he's probably going down to the park he owns to help plant trees or clean up." Then Gaara laughed, "He's also an eco-maniac."

Kiba gaped and Lee hit him on the arm. They definitely weren't expecting that. "So what does Shino and Neji do in their spare time?"

Gaara slowed at a red light. "Well long-haired freak holds parties and shit to fund the poor and needy and Shino has his own Save the Wildlife company. He flies to his HQ sometimes to help out. Mine is the cooliest though, I teach innercity kids how to fend for themselves and host a World Champ Karate tournament every year with the proceeds going to rebuild and build homes in the inner city as well as recreational centres."

"That's .. Wow." Kiba said.

Gaara laughed. "Stereotypes are boring... Remember what I said about Sasuke going to the park when he's done ?"

"Yeah ?" They both chorused.

"Scrap that."

To their right was the seemingly lifeless body of a certain Uzumaki.


	19. Chapter 19

Tears filled their visions and they gasped for air from the sobbing that threatened to overcome them. They stared on as the rain pelted the Earth, grieving itself, at the loss of one of many good people.

"It wasn't his time." Gaara said, bitng his lip to keep the tears from flowing.

"He was a good guy. So sweet and … and .. " But the end wouldn't come as Kiba fisted Shino's shirt to hide his tear-stained face. Shino rubbed his back, reassuringly, trying not to let the sad atmosphere get to him.

"Now he's dead. There isn't anything we can do." The doctor said solemnly as he regarded the boys in the room, moving through the door, tears in his own eyes.

Then the picture blanked.

"You guys really are so annoying. Soap Operas ? Really ?" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes in annoyance before throwing the remote to the other side of the room, into a couch.

"We were watching that !" Gaara and Kiba shouted simultaneously. Sasuke ignored them. He stood and returned to the room where Naruto was resting.

The beeping was really getting on Sasuke's nerves. It drowned out all other sounds in the room and made it hard for him to concentrate but it was the only indicator that his dobe was still alive; still with him. He sighed and kissed the back of the tanned hand he'd been clutching since he arrived.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Some people deserve death for their actions and yet they live on. Why is it that the best people in the world are always the ones that have the worst things happen to them ? I stared at the eyelids of the one person that I never thought would end up here. Well, yeah maybe he would be in the hospital for a clumsy broken knee or too hard rough housing but not from extreme exhaustion and possible gangbanging.

When I find who did this to him …

"Hey Sasuke, man, he's gonna be alright." My mind tried to register who had just spoken to me but I couldn't. I simply nodded in acknowledgement. Why can't I see those endless blue eyes ? That bright smile that could light up any country for years ? Hear that sweet laugh that made even the toughest of days, better again ?

I felt the water run from my eyes and I bit my lip. He's not dead. He's not. Listen, beep beep beep beep. His big heart is still beating. Naruto.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but I didn't turn to see who it was. They said something. Something along the lines of getting coffee. I shook my head defiantly and was yanked backward.

Letting go of Naruto's hand, I stood up to glare at the person. Red hair. Gaara. He matched my glare, grabbed my hand and yanked me again. I stumbled but caught myself, pulling my arm from him.

"Sasuke. You haven't ate anything for two fucking days. Come on." He reached for my hand again but I stepped away. He sighed and turned to the door. "Guys, a little help here."

The door slid open. Neji and Shino stood in the door frame, glares, hands folded and menacing auras. I sighed and looked back at the unconscious angel. I heard them all sigh and I let myself be carried out of the room, Naruto's face never really leaving my sight.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

What is that damn beeping ?

I opened my eyes and once they focused, I could see I was in a hospital room. Oh no. Someone saw me. Before I could rip the tubes from my body and escape, the door to the room slid open. I tensed but relaxed then tensed again as I realized who was at the door. I glared my all.

"What are YOU doing here ?" I spat, hoping he'd get the point and get the hell out.

"You know damn well. How the hell did this happen ?" He responded, glaring back at me but making no move to come further into the room.

"Oh, so NOW you care. And it's none of your damned business. Who let you in here anyway ?" I yanked at one of the tubes and winced. My arms felt like pins were sewn into my muscles.

"Don't do that." That's when my eyes focused on him and narrowed. He rolled his and moved into the small space. He was wearing faded jeans and a flannel shirt with a merino underneath. His hair was up in a messy bun, some strawns had fallen in his face from the wind. He obviously rushed here whenever he heard, from wherever.

He was beside the bed now, looking down on me. I glared up at him when he sat in the chair that faintly smelled like Sasuke's earthy smell. Why was Sasuke taking so long to come back? Don't leave me here with this guy.

"Naru-chan, you're awake ! Thank god you didn't die a virgin ! I was so worried and .. And .. Who's that ?" Gaara asked, looking confused.

I opened my mouth to answer but was silenced when a pair of obsidian eyes widened at the door way. My arms stretched on their own accord and I instantly melted as Sasuke embraced me. I almost had forgotten about the guy beside me. But then he cleared his throat and after Sasuke rose to acknowledge him, his glare was met with the guy's glare and every I never wanted happened.

"Who the hell are you ?"

"I'm his brother."


	20. Interview

Me: Welcome readers ! Thanks to YouSexyDevil, I came up with this idea. Welcome to Get-To-Know-Your-Favourite-Semes ! Here is where we run into the past and shed some light on The Kings. Starting with all around bad boy, Sasuke Uchiha. Put your hands together .. Make some noise ! Nice to have you here Sasuke.

Sasuke: Nice to be here, Krissy. Like the fanfic name *wink*

Me: Oh Sasuke, you devil you ! We also have amoung us, the light of any event, Sabuku no Gaara ! Give it up !

Gaara: *kisses my hand* Awesome to be here with you Kris. Nice fic by the way .. But you underestimate my patience in ravishing Lee. *wiggles eyebrows*

Me: I'm getting there big boy. We also have, Neji Hyuuga and Shino Aburame ! Woot !

Neji: Always a pleasure Kriss-Ann.

Shino: Thanks for having us. *smile*

Me: No problem ! Okay, so for all our fans out there, you guys are gonna relate to us. What makes The Kings .. The Kings ?

Sasuke: Well, I think I was the last to join ? Yeah. Gaara actually came up with the ridiculous name and we've been together ever since.

*crowd goes awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww*

Neji: *chuckling* You see, Sasuke and I were best friends even before his parents had died in a car accident when he was like 7. He was tossed from home to home , which is why he's such a prick now , until Iruka found him one day. He liked to run away alot , and adopted him. They found out he was a Uchiha and he got all the assets from then on, with Itachi's consent of course.

Sasuke: Yeah, the bastard was looking for me after everything. Turns out that he was with his friend the day of the crash. Since we, my parents and I, were in a different country at the time, he had thought I was dead too. He found me and Iruka through a magazine that I was modeling for.

Me: *teary* I'm soo sorry for your loss Sasu. But at least you grew up with Iruka and some love.

Sasuke: Yeah, I'm sort of glad it happened. My parents weren't exactly the loving type but I still miss them sometimes. Kakashi, the man that was taking care of Itachi since he was a family friend, hit it off with Iruka and got married a few months after meeting.

Me: Describe the relationship between you and Itachi, please.

Sasuke: *sigh* He's a bastard. Always trying to one up me. It's constant competition between us. But I owe the bastard for finding me and taking me in. He didn't have to but he did.

Gaara: Itchy aint so bad sometimes. I remember when he helped saw Sasuke's head out of the railing in his house ! *clutched stomach from laughing*

Sasuke: *glaring* Who the hell put me there in the first place ?

Gaara: I didn't think you'd actually do it. Damn what you wouldn't do for tomatoes !

Me: *holding back laughter* Um, Shi-Shino, how was your reaction to the group ?

Shino: Well at first, I wanted no part in this. Sasuke was an ass, Neji was too picky and Gaara, well, Gaara was Gaara. We actually didn't get along at first. Too separate cliques in our Middle School but we attended this Gala, one of Neji's, and I was struck with them. You see we all had something in common.

All four: Ino. *all glare at the ceiling.

Shino: We hated how stuck up she was and not to mention how she flocked us like moth to a flame.

Neji: *evil smirk* So we called a truce and plotted to get rid of her.

All four: *smiling deviously*

Shino: Needless to say, I found out that they weren't as bad as I'd expected and we became friends. Through the years, we've become closer and I can't imagine myself anywhere else.

Gaara: Aww ! Shino, you sweetie you ! *batts eyelashes*

Me: So Gaara, what's your story ?

Gaara: Oh I knew Neji way back , granted not as long as Sasuke, but way back. We used to date actually.

Neji: Worst mistake of my life.

Gaara: *smile but lots of evil behind* We figured that we're better off as friends.

Me: How long did you guys date for ?

Neji and Gaara: A day.

Me: 0.o

Neji: *sigh* He wasn't exactly the nicest person around.

Gaara: You love me ! Anyway, it made us greater friends so I don't regret it.

Me: So Gaara, what were you like before The Kings ?

Gaara: I was your extraordinary sex God. But I used to be involved in gangs and shit. You know the basics, drugs, trafficking, rape, fights .. Yeah. I was basically your worst nightmare. I had my hand in everything and was called The Racoon. Yeah .. Weird name but it drove fear in everyone. I was a demon and I thirsted for blood. *brushes jeans* Meanwhile, I played the perfect heir. Made me feel like batman. *chuckles darkly* It's when I met Neji that I stopped it completely. I'll never forget the words he said to me. Changed me for the better.

Me: What were they ?

Gaara and Neji: Shut the fuck up and eat your nachos.

Me: O.O

Gaara: Yeah … We were having an argument about who should have the first nacho. One thing led to another and we full on brawled in the restaurant. I had never had so much fun in my life. I decided to just be abnormal kid and walk the straight and narrow, enjoy my teen life with friends that didn't fear me. And so, here we are.

Me: Um, that's, uh .. Sweet ? I'm glad you…uh, changed.

Gaara: But you know what they say, you can take the kid out of the gang, but not the gang out of the kid. *smiles evilly* The Racoon still lives.

Me: *smiled but shoves chair alittle away* Okay. Neji ! How's about you ?

Neji: Well, as you know, Sasuke and I were best friends since diaper days. Even though Hiashi refused to take him in, I'd always hunt him down and help him out. He was certainly a handful, always rushing into fights and starting wars. Sasuke here has seen the inside of a cell more than anyone in this world. *laughs* Anyway, after Itachi and Gaara and everything, we started the group called The Kings. It was really suppose to be an inside joke but soon everyone was calling us that and it sort of stuck. We met Shino and everything was perfect in a sense.

Me: What about your family life ?

Neji: My dad died trying to save my uncle from an attacker when they went out for a business meeting somewhere. I was pretty young at that time. Anyway, my uncle took me in and raised me to carry on the Hyuuga name. My story really isn't as exciting as the rest. That's really all there is to it.

Me: Hmm. Shino ?

Shino: My story is just plain normal and boring. Born into a rich family, suppose to carry on the name and what not. The only thing that night be of interest to you is my family business. We rear bugs. Silk and most of the fabrics you use today, are woven not only by human hands but bugs as well. My father is also a famous anthropologist while my mother studies bugs. Together, they explore the world and find rare bugs that can be of use to environment. As to how that made them rich, I have not the slightest clue. But I don't question it. As long as I can be of some help to my environment, I'm cool.

Me: Isn't that sweet ? Give it up for all four !

*crowd goes crazy*

Me: Now down to the juicy stuff. Can anyone say LOVE LIFE !

Gaara: *laughs* Oh, I'm sure you know all about that.

Me: Come on, spill !

Neji: Alright, what do you want to know ?

Me: Humor me. When did you all find out you were gay ?

Sasuke: I found out around the time Iruka adopted me. There was this guy on my street and I had a crush on him. It was when I found myself beating the shit out of his girlfriend that cheated on him, I realized I was gay.

Gaara: I was born gay. I've slept with more men than the times you blink every day. 'Cause face it, who wouldn't want a piece of this ?

Me, Neji, Sasuke and Shino: *stare*

Me: Anyway, Shino ?

Shino: I wasn't so accepting as the rest. I was in denial for a long while, not wanting to think of myself as queer, because I was quite the homophobe. Part of why I didn't take the existence of those three pleasantly. But, I succumbed to my desire after I joined The Kings. Funny how the hottest guys around all love cock.

Gaara: 'Cause it cock baby ! Woot woot !

Me: *content sigh* I seriously love this. Wait, Neji ! What about you ?

Neji: I found out when I was attacked by a fan girl. She was wanted by everyone in the society but when she practically tried to rape me, I couldn't help but think of how disgusted with myself I would be if I let this happen. I wanted to screw guys not girls.

Me: Tell me about your current loves.

Sasuke: *licks lips* Naruto is absolutely delectable. I met him at a manga convention actually.

Me: Story time !

Sasuke: It was my first time going to one of those things and to be honest, I dreaded it. Kakashi had dragged me along in his quest to find the writer of his favourite porn book. Itachi had threatened to tell Iruka about his obsession before I got to use the threat, so he stayed. So, there I am, glaring at all the girls who wanted to approach me, something about ninjas and a leaf village, I was pulled into a passionate kiss by this shrimp with bright golden locks. Of course I didn't care to much at first, since I wanted those girls to get the point that I was more bent than the letter U. It was when he let me go and started looking around for a something that I realized I was head over heels in love with the little guy. I cleared my throat, he looked up and it was set in stone after that. Though, I'll NEVER go to another otaku convention.

Shino: Only because after that, Kakashi came towards them screaming about sex positions to try on Iruka. *smiles at Sasuke's glare*

Me: How did you and Kiba meet ?

Shino: I was at a marriage interview actually. I can't remember her name but she was as boring as board. I was about to reject her when all of sudden, the door to the restaurant breaks open and a voice says "I OBJECT !" *stops and laughs a little* Of course I thought the person must have been joking and it wasn't directed to me, but then my chair was pulled back and the next thing I knew, he was stomping on the table, throwing a tantrum and screaming that I was gay and his. It was the first time, in a long time, that anyone other than my best friends had made me crack a smile. Later I found out he was stiff cold drunk. When he woke up in my room the next morning, he couldn't remember a thing. When I explained to him, he turned red, shouted sorry and ran like there was a fire behind him. I was determined to make him mine after that.

Gaara: And oh boy was he persistent. He'd never stop yapping away about the lil' cutie. *dodges a pillow aimed at his head and sticks his tongue out at Shino*

Me: Gaara, you ?

Gaara: Yes, a story worth telling. We met in a fight. You see, even after I had semi renounced violence, people still came after me to gain my title. I was walking home from Sasuke's when a gang of around .. 30...circled me. Usual knives and poles, one had that metal thingy with the spiky ball. I was pretty impressed with it. I mean, when have you ever seen something like that ? I certainly haven't and it was right there ! I mean -

Me and Sasuke: On with the story.

Gaara: Oh ! Anyway, there I was .. Helpless, surrounded .. *jumps into a crouch on the couch, arms stretched as if he's hunting.* They were everywhere ! You could only see the white of their eyes *narrows eyes* And then .. *jumps onto my couch and leans into my face* LEE TO THE RESCUE ! *jumps away and starts doing karate moves*

Me: *whispering to Sasuke (on my immediate right)* Is he okay ?

Sasuke: The world may never know.

Gaara: So then Lee walks up and jumps infront of me, saying 'Stay behind me'. Of course, I wanna see what's gonna happen next. I blink and he has about 15 of them down already. Obviously I'm impressed, but he faltered alittle with his rotation and didn't notice the spiky ball guy behind him. So .. GAARA TO THE RESCUE ! I take him out and together we finish the job. I turned to him, pointed and told him, that from now on he was mine. And we live happily ever after.

Shino: Is that before or after he punched you for trying to rape him in the street ?

Gaara: After.

Shino: *shakes his head*

Me: And last but certainly not least, Neji.

Neji: Actually, Shika and I had known each other since I was in middle school. I liked him from then. But he hated me. I was okay with it for a while but then it was simply unacceptable.

Sasuke: He means the wet dreams were becoming way too enticing for them not to be reality.

Neji: Isn't that what I said ? *Sasuke rolls his eyes* Anyway, I tried impressing him. Getting into all his classes. ..

Shino: Which creeped him out.

Neji: Flirting with him only. ..

Gaara: Which made him slap Neji silly.

Neji: Offering dates …

Sasuke; Which he always rejected.

Neji: Aren't _**I the one telling the story ?**_

_**Sasuke, Gaara and Shino: *mischievous glint in their eyes* Go on. **_

_**Neji: He didn't respond to any of it. Then one day, alittle birdy told me about a triatholon that he was entering. **_

_**Me: Well , what did you do ?**_

_**Neji: Nothing. **_

_**Me: *raise one eyebrow* You did nothing ? **_

_**Neji: Nothing. **_

_**Me: Nothing ? **_

_**Neji: Nada. Zip. Zilch. Ka-put. **_

_**Me: Is there more to the story ? I mean, what happened with the triatholon ? **_

_**Neji: He won it. **_

_**Me: Did you interfere or anything ?**_

_**Neji: Not at all. **_

_**Me: So .. You did nothing ? **_

_**Neji: Not. One. Thing. **_

_**Me: I don't get it. So how … ?**_

_**Neji: *folds arms behind his head* Doing nothing was what did wonders for me. He started being agitated and I would catch him looking at me expectantly. I completely avoided him, after about 2 years of pestering him. **_

_**Me: I still don't .. **_

_**Neji: So he confronted me about it. Well, not really confronted. More like screamed and stuttered. Then he decided it was useless and he left. Didn't hear from him for about 2 months. **_

_**Me: *looks at Sasuke, Sasuke nods and shrugs, turnd back to Neji.* That's it ? **_

_**Neji: Of course not. He came back to school, and avoided me like a plague. **_

_**Me: And .. ? **_

_**Neji: *stares at me blankly* And..what ? **_

_**Me: What happened after ? **_

_**Neji: Nothing. **_

_**Me: So … nothing happened yet, you guys are lovers ? **_

_**Neji: Yeah. **_

_**Me: 0.o Sasuke ? **_

_**Sasuke: He's telling the truth. **_

_**Me: Shino ? **_

_**Shino: *shrugs***_

_**Me: Gaara ? Wait, Gaara, what are you doing ? **_

_**Gaara: *looks up and blinks, turns phone to me and I see Lee taking a shower, turns phone away and looks entranced.***_

_**Me: So nothing happened in between then and now ?**_

_**Neji: Nope. *pops the 'p'***_

_**Me: He just shows up with feelings for you ? **_

_**Neji: Turned out he liked me for a while. First day back when I kissed him was me starting the whole charade again. He responded perfectly. **_

_**Me: Well, um, that was, um .. Yeah. So viewers, there we have it. That's the end of this installment of Get-To-Know-Your-Favourite-Semes. If you have any questions for the installment of Get-To-Know-Your-Favourite-Ukes , or any for our beloved Semes, just message them or put it in your reviews. I'd like to that Neji, Gaara, Sasuke and Shino for taking time out to be with us today. Let's hear it for The Kings, everybody ! **_

_***crowd goes wild with screams and panties get thrown on stage* **_

_**Sasuke: So, um, Krissy, what's next in the fic ?**_

_**Me: *stares blankly at the raven* What do you mean ? **_

_**Gaara: You obviously have something twisted planned … right ? **_

_**Neji: Yeah, I need some more Shika ass. **_

_**Shino: And I haven't screwd Kiba yet. Look here woman, don't deny me my Kiba's hole time. **_

_**Me: *franticly waving hands infront of her* Guys, I've got you all covered. I just have some loose ends and then you can get your lemon time. **_

_**Sasuke: Better. By the way, why WAS Naru on the sidewalk ? **_

_**Me: *inching away from potientally dangerous Semes* He was running and collapsed. **_

_**Shino: Running from what ? **_

_**Me: Oh that's easy ! He was running from - *goes rigid as eyes stare at her* Um, you'll find out soon enough. *looks at watch* I gotta go. I hear chocolate calling my name. Later guys ! **_

_**All four: You're not getting away that easy ! Get back here ! **_

_**Me: AHHHHHH ! **_


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm his brother."

It was simple enough. Only three words. But Naruto's breath suddenly went ragged and his vision was tainted with red and he lunged for the red-head to his side, wires and tubes being forced from his body as he landed untop of the golden-eyed teen. They rolled for a while but by then Sasuke and Gaara had processed what was happening and were prying Naruto from the the teen stranger.

Sasuke got a hold of his waist and tugged the smaller from the body on the floor. Naruto frailed for a while, eyes fixed on the boy sitting up on the floor. With a pained expression, he nodded to Gaara, who moved with more speed and grace than ever expected of him. He gripped the spot on Naruto's shoulder. Soon the blonde's frails were less and less, and he was snoring.

Sasuke righted his boyfriend, holding him bridal style. He bent and kissed his love's forehead before returning him to the bed in the room. When he was sure Naruto was okay, he let the soft side of him go turning into the cold, ruthless Uchiha within him. Needless to say, Fugaku would have been proud.

"Who are you exactly ?" His voice had taken on an icy undertone. The red-headed teen flinched a bit but stood and held his ground.

"I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki. Naruto's older brother." Kyuubi stated, meeting Sasuke's harsh and now bottomless onyx eyes with a blank look of his own.

"What are you doing here?"

"Obviously, I'm here because my little brother is in the goddamn hospital ! Look, it's cool and shit, you being his lover but I'm his _brother -"_

"By definition. I'm sure I would have met you by now. You obviously have just sprung from nowhere. Let me say this again. Who. Are. You."

Kyuubi sighed, dragging the seat to him and slumping in it. "I really am his brother. As to my whereabouts, I rather not speak of it with someone I just met much less, the bastard whose probably de-flowered my little brother."

Somewhere deep inside him, where he'd locked the emotion-showing Sasuke, that Sasuke smirked evilly. The one on the surface only stared expressionless. "You don't have to say a thing. Lars."

Suddenly, a figure dressed in an impeccable business suit materialized behind Sasuke. He bowed his head and handed the raven a file. Then as strangely as he'd come, he disappeared. Sasuke shifted his weight to his right leg as he opened the file and scanned the pages. A few seconds later, he closed the file and held it over his shoulder. Lars, the figure materialized once again, then both him and the file were gone.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi. Last remaining blood relative of Naruto Uzumaki. After the tragic passing of their parents, both were put into homes. Up until 7 years ago, both stayed together in the system. They were separated and never had contact since. "

Kyuubi looked half shocked and half amused. He casted his glance at the sleeping form of his brother, a deep sorrow in his eyes but his view was blocked as a muscled body filled his sight. This boy was nothing if not protective of Naruto, he thought.

"I know everything about you now. Only, how are you here?"

Kyuubi rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, brows furrowed. "I didn't know how to get to him. I was working at Starbucks the other day when I heard some girls ranting about this blonde kitsune that was 'so super cute and lucky' that he ended up being in the couple of the week for their school magazine. I see the thing and saw his picture. Knowing where he was, I came to find him. I go to the school but on my way there, I see him on the news so I rush here." He finished with a shrug.

Gaara had taken a stance near the door with Neji and Shino. They stared at the raven as they all processed the information given to them. Sasuke cast one more glance at Naruto before the cold exterior melted and he moved to take his place near his dobe. He got in the bed and curled up with the blonde. Unconsciously, Naruto recognized the body of his love and he smiled, snuggling into the protection that was Sasuke.

"Leave." Sasuke commanded, eyes shutting as he pulled the smaller teen closer to his hard body.

Kyuubi stood up abruptly, sputtering like an idiot. His handsome face had gone red and his fingers had curled in on themselves and formed fists that shook violently at his sides. He bit his lip to stifle the shout that threatened to release itself.

"How dare you -" He started but was cut off when his instincts roared to life.

Danger. There was a danger in this room. He looked around and saw as chiseled bodies went rigid with an authority and power that made him flinch slightly. These beings were forces to be reckoned with and if triggered, the death of the individual who had triggered it was not only imminent but inevitable. Kyuubi sighed again, he knew he was defeated.

He looked over at where Naruto was happily molded into Sasuke. He wanted to stroke the lock of gold from those closed azure eyes but Sasuke had found a way to block the small body of his lover without crushing him and Kyuubi knew if the Uchiha didn't rip his hands off, his three friends at the door would definitely do it for him.

Defeated, Kyuubi moved to the door. He glanced back again and turned to leave. "He _is _my brother. I'll be back for him."

Then the handsome boy retreated down the corridor of the hospital. After watching the back of the retreating figure disappear around a bend, the three at the door relaxed and looked to Sasuke. Their hearts broke at the sight. Sasuke was holding onto Naruto, not ordinarily but like Naruto was made of cloud and at any given moment might disappear. The Uchiha was _clinging_ to the fox desperately.

"Sasuke … " Neji breathed. He hadn't seen such pain in Sasuke for a while now.

"He's mine, Neji. If I couldn't protect him when he was in my reach, how will I protect him if he goes somewhere else, with _anyone_ else ? " Sasuke swallowed the hysteria, "He's mine. Only mine. All mine. I - I .. Mine …" (A/N: I teared up here .. Sasu .. )

"Okay, Sasuke." Neji answered, squeezing Sasuke's arm lightly before the same coldness that had taken the Uchiha took him.

Cold lilac eyes moved towards the door and met emotionless teal and calculating hazel. Nodding simultaneously, Shino and Gaara blurred out the door.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I pouted. What was taking Sasuke so long ? I wanted my pudding ! It's the only good thing about hospitals .. Free food. I let my fingers slide over the buttons of the remote, staring at the window without really seeing it. My brother. Even the thought brings makes my stomach queasy. We were so close. He was my best friend, my life. He saved me from myself more times than I can imagine. Then he left me. Anger boiled within me and I clutched the remote. He left me for dead. He left me with _him._

I fought back the tears and flinched when I felt something sharp under my eye. Looking at my hand, I saw a little piece of plastic in my palm. I looked down and the remote was nothing more than pieces. Oops.

The sound of the door sliding made my heart race and I turned my attention to it eagerly. "What took you so -" My mind went blank and fear threatened to choke me as the lazy figure materialized at the door post.

He was there. His thin lips were curled into a deep scowl, unnaturally pale skin made him translucent and violet eyes drove fear into me like the snake he was. Long, greasy ebony locks flowed down his torso almost covering half his face. He wore tight leather jeans with vans and a fish net shirt that ended under his breasts. Arms covered with tatoos like a sleeve and an overall dangerous aura rippling around him.

I gulped and froze in place as he crept forward to my bed. Instinctively, I squirmed away as far as the bed allowed but when his clammy palm cupped the side of my whiskered cheek, I knew it was no use. It never was.

"Naruto .." He hissed.

A sharp pain rung through my head as the back of his hand connected with my jaw. The impact had my head spinning and I clutched my jaw, not daring to look up at him. He grabbed my chin forcefully and pulled it around so I could look into his face. I whimpered to his satisfaction.

"You just had to make the news, huh, you idiot. What did you tell them ?" He spat out, anger swirling in his eyes, his grip on my jaw tightening. It was going to bruise.

"I didn't tell them anything, I swear. The doctor thinks it's exhaustion. Please …" I begged. I felt the warmth behind my eyes and I sniffed.

He seemed to consider it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and throwing my face away from his. He straightened and dusted his hands. "You're not as useless and pathetic as you seem. Don't let anyone know I was here." And with that he chucked me off the bed, laughing as he went to exit the room. "Oh and .. Get better soon, little ward of mine." And he was gone.

I struggled against the shivers that racked my body and climbed into the bed. I turned on the side that the bruise was forming on. I wiped away the stray tear just in time for a laughing Sasuke to enter the room.

"It took some persuasion and the gagging of a Sabuky but I got your pudding." He kissed my cheek and sat on the bed. I felt as he leaned to be at the same level with my ear, "Want me to feed it to you ?"

I shivered at the obvious double meaning in his tone and mustered a half smile. I didn't move though. He'd see the marks. I didn't want him to see the marks.

"Hey dobe, don't tell me I went through all of that and you want to sleep." He joked, poking my cheek for the fun of it.

I yawned and snuggled into the bed, acting tired. I could sense his pout and felt as he moved his weight from off the bed. It was when I felt his cool breath on my face that I opened my eyes to stare at sinfully full lips curled into a frown.

"Are you really okay? Do you want me to call the nurse again?" His voice was so full of love and concer that my heart broke at the thought of how I was lying to him.

"No. I.. I was thinking about something and I need your support in this."

He entwined our fingers and smiled at me. "I'd do anything for you."

I fought back the guilt and the nausea. "I want to spend some time with my brother."

**Normal P.O.V**

-_Two Weeks Later- _

"EVERYBODY DOWN ! INCOMING !" Gaara shouted as he flung himself to the floor, just in time for a desk to sail through the air over his body and crash into the crimson wall, breaking into pieces and destroying one of the priceless paintings that hung there. Shino and Neji jumped at the impact but went back to their interrupted activities.

Gaara's head popped up, looking from left to right and then behind him where a fuming Uchiha was destroying their classroom. "I think he's run out of heavy objects to throw."

"He'll find something soon." Neji said, turning the page of his book.

"Should we use the sedates again ?" Shino suggested, not looking up from his tea. He brought it to his lips, sipped the Earl Grey and rested the cup in the saucer that was nestled in his palm.

"We have no way of giving it to him without him knowing this time." Neji replied, turning another page.

"You guys sure are taking this thing calmly." Kiba said as he entered the sitting area. Shikamaru and Lee not too far behind.

"There's nothing we can do to stop him. Let him express himself." Shino answered. He put his tea down and ushered the brunette forward.

"Even at the cost of our own lives. TAKE COVER !" Gaara shouted, tackling Lee and Shikamru to the ground as a coffee machine landed on the path way a few feet from them. Gaara jumped up and waved his fist at the classroom door. "You could AT LEAST scream 4 !"

Lee helped Shika up and they moved to the couch where Shino, Kiba and Neji were nestled safely out of the way of danger.

"We miss him too but it's his brother. Should Sasuke understand that?" Shikamaru said as his nestled himself in Neji's lap. Neji pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist.

"Trust me love. That's his easy mode." He muttered already burying himself in his lover's neck.

"I mean, why would he want to go spend time with a brute that abandoned him ? It's irrational !" Sasuke screamed as he stormed into the seating area.

"It's his brother Sasuke and Kyu-kun had no way of contacting him. It wasn't abandoning." Neji said, looking at his best friend over Shikamaru's shoulder.

Sasuke's face turned several shades of red before he opened his mouth to reply. "KYU-KUN ? YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE !" He shouted with such volume, cracks sounded all around them. The ukes cowered into their lovers but The Kings only sighed. Sasuke Sessions were something they were used to. "I can't even contact him ! Why ?"

"Because he forbid you to." They chorused.

"EXACTLY !" Sasuke shouted and more cracking sounds reigned. Fuming, he stomped back into the classroom. The ukes unfurled themselves from their lovers and peeked in the direction of the room.

"He seems pissed." Kiba said.

Everyone turned to look at him. He shrunk into Shino. "What?"

"Did you guys hear from Naruto ?" Gaara asked. He was looking in their direction but his hands were being swatted away by a flustered Lee as the redhead tried to undress him.

"No, he forbid us too." Shikamaru sighed. He rubbed his temples as a headache threatened.

"What about his parents ? I mean, they ought to know something about where he is." Shino suggested.

"Nah, no use. You see .." Lee started.

"..we don't really know where Naruto lives." Kiba finished.

Neji pinned them with drawl stares. He raised one eyebrow. " What do you mean you don't know where he lives?"

"We really don't know. We never really needed to ask. He was always at my house or Lee's or Kiba's. It never really crossed our minds to ask." Shika replied, the headache pounding now.

"What about his parents ?" He asked.

"Guardian." Kiba corrected. "We don't know much about him either."

"So you guys have a best friend you basically know nothing about." The Kings chorused. Shika, Lee and Kiba shrugged.

"What about school records? I'm sure the school should have some record of him." Gaara said.

Lee shook his head. "Remember the fire a while back? Destroyed all those records."

"So no one will know where he lives?" Shino asked.

"Basicly." They chorused.

A loud crash followed by something that sounded like an explosion sounded in the adjourning room. They all flinched before moving to investigate. Since their boyfriends had tucked them behind themselves, the friends were the last to see what was happening. They heard crunching glass as footsteps neared them. Tipping they saw when Sasuke held up his Blackberry Playbook to his friends. With much struggle, they finally saw the email Sasuke had gotten.

_Uchiha, _

_Is Naruto with you ? "/_

_~Kyuubi._


	22. Chapter 22

_Life is jus another book that -_

_Take life by the horns and make - _

_Why am I so stupid? I can't even write a frickin' speech _

Thank you and goodnight.

Shikamaru sighed once again before thrusting the book away from his head. He groaned into the teddy-pillow Neji had bought him on their second date.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

Sure, of course being a kid genius will never help in making an epic graduation speech. Yeah, we're graduating in a like two more months but it can't help to be prepared, right? I groaned. I'm such a geek ward.

'_My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note, uh oh - ' _

I instantly perked up and lunged for my phone from the desk infront to my bed. I flipped it open and dived back on my bed, feet in the air. "Hey Neji."

"_What are you doing at this exact moment?" _The melodic voice asked.

"Um, being a total nerd and trying, not to mention failing, to make an epic grad speech." I bent my knees and drew my legs in, flexing my feet.

"_Sounds enticing. But as exciting as that is, do you think you might find the time to come somewhere with me?" _What was that in the background?

"Uh," I looked up at the digital clock above my bed. 9:15. "I think I can pencil you in."

"_You THINK you can pencil me in?" _A silky laugh erupted from his end of the phone and I smiled, "_I suppose I can settle with that. Meet me at the park in say, 10 minutes ?" _

"You're not planning on raping me, are you?"

"_And if that was the plan ?" _

"Can't rape the willing, Neji."

He laughed again and I felt a ripple run through me. I loved his laugh and it felt even better knowing that I made it happen. I told him I'd meet him and after he hung up, I dashed to the closet. Okay, okay, what do I have ? After rummaging through the small space, I settled with my MCR black tee, dark blue skinnies and my woren converses. I ruffled my hair a bit and messed it up to perfection, applied only a little eyeliner and lip balm before blazing out of my room. In my haste, I didn't recognize the small brunette demon standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Konohamaru !" I shouted but too late. I collided with the munchkin and we both rolled down the staircase. He landed on top of me.

"Shika, why don't you watch where you're going ! You were trying to kill me, weren't you ? I'm gonna tell mom !" He squealed before getting off me.

Before he could make a move to the kitchen, I kicked his butt and he fell to the carpet again. I rolled over and jumped on top of him. He squirmed a bit but I had him pinned.

"Now listen closely kid, if anyone asks I ran over to Kiba's for some studying session. Got me?" I threatened.

He shook his head defiantly so I pinched his ear. Before he could scream, I covered his mouth. I continued my pinching assault until I felt something wet and slimy against my palm. Oh gross ! He escaped when I let him go. I glared at him, trying to get off the kid coodies but wasn't fast enough to stop the -

"MOM ! SHIKAMARU IS SNEAKING OUT AGAIN !"

I'm gonna kill him !

I jumped at him but the little demon wheeled out of my way and hid behind the figure that emerged from the kitchen. Mom was looking at Kono behind her before she took a look at me. She raised an eyebrow as she wiped her hands.

"And where are you sneaking off too?" Her smooth voice sounded though I couldn't tell if she as upset or amused.

"To Kiba's."

"In eyeliner ?"

"Can't I want to look nice every now and again?" I folded my arms infront of me. Neji is waiting !

"Uh-huh. I'm going to pretend I believe you and say okay. Tell Neji I said hi." She smirked at me, mischief shining in her hazel eyes.

"I will !" I shouted as I went to the door, shooting Konohamaru a death glare before leaving.

"Use a condom hunny !" I heard her voice shout as I ran down the driveway.

"If I remember !"

I grabbed my bike and hopped on, pedaling down the street and smiling whenever one of the neighbours greeted me. In about 5 minutes, I was at the entrance to the community park. This park was huge enough to be linked with the parks all over Konoha. I put my bike in one of the rails and fixed my hair before strolling inside.

Even at this time, people were in the park. Either on dates, by themselves simply watching the moon as it hit Konoha Lake, or admiring Hokage Mountain with the original founders of the town. I decided to wait by the lake for Neji. He'd be there anyway. Once I reached the railing, I relaxed against it, staring at my reflection in the water.

'_Hey Shika, let's go play in the lake !' _

'_That's too troublesome, Naruto. Let's just sit and watch clouds.'_

'_You're so lazy Shika ! Come on !'_

'_What a drag.' _

'_Shika, let's be best friends forever !'_

'…_Yeah…'_

"What are you looking at so intently?" Strong arms trapped me in an embrace and a small weight descended on my shoulder and soon, they're were too faces staring in the black water.

"Nothing." I turned my head to kiss his cheek.

**Lee's P.O.V**

I moaned as he sucked on my neck. I entangled my fingers in the soft red tresses and threw my head back to give him more access to my neck. His hands massages my thigh and soon the sweats were becoming an annoying restraint. I pulled his head away from my neck to crush our lips together. I bit his bottom lip, smirking at the moan I heard. He pushed my body into the wall and ripped away at my jeans.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hearing you." He muttered into his phone.

My mouth set in a silent cry as his hands pumped me. The sweet friction was more than I could bear or was it the adrenaline I felt that who ever was on the other line would hear me? His hand squeezed gently and pumped rougher. Soon I was racing even faster to my completion.

"Yeah, just keep talking. I'm listening."

I bit into his shoulders to muffle my scream when I finally climaxed. I licked the blood I drew like a kitten and his cream. Gaara titled my chin up and soon our lips were moving in sync with each other. Feeling mischievous, I jumped off the counter and pulled down his already loose jeans and his boxers. I looked up into his heated emerald gaze and licked the tip of his dick.

He bit his lip to stifle the moan. That just won't do. I let my tongue circle the tip and then run along the pulsing vein and back up before taking just the tip into my mouth. I felt his hips brace against my hold. Not so fast, big boy. I stopped sucking entirely and just let the tip rest in my mouth. I looked up at Gaara once again. His lips were parted in a pant, non-existent eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and eyes darkerened from lust. I smirked up at him and never broke contact as I eased my mouth further down his rod.

He threw his head back and let out a small noise. "Oh, um, what? No, just, um, some naughty kitten."

I moaned, letting the vibrations play with his length. He fisted my hair and held me in position as his muscles tensed and he came in my mouth. I swallowed it, loving the bittersweet taste of Gaara. I licked him clean and stood up, bending over the counter and aligning my ass with his now hardening member.

"Yeah, yeah, mhmm - hmm."

At first, there was the burning sensation of being stretched when he rammed into me but he hit my prostate in that one go and I swear I saw freakin' stars ! My hand flew to my mouth to stifle to groan as he pounded into me with such passion, tears welded in my eyes. But soon I had to grip the counter just to steady myself, my mind blanking until the only thing I was able to focus on was the slamming of skin against skin, the only thing I was aware of was Gaara. Gaara. Gaara !

I felt a hand snake around and grab me, pumping in time with the relentless thrusting and I came with a whisper of his name, ensuring that I put an extra squeeze in my ass muscles so with a low grunt, he followed me in the white light of pure ecstasy.

He leaned down the length of my back and licked my earlobe as I purred in my satisfaction. I twisted my head so I could meet his kiss and battle with his tongue, feeling myself hardening again. Oh, the ups of having endless stamina. I pecked him on last time before moving over to the bathroom.

After turning on the shower and stepping into the shower, I grabbed the spongy thingy Gai always buys, sprinkled it with soap and started washing away my previous activities. The sound of the shower door opening was my only indication someone had joined me and a slow smile crept on my face when strong, muscled arms wrapped themselves around my waist and lips sprinkled butterfly kiss on my neck.

"You're really such a distraction." Came the husky melody.

"Am I?" I turned, throwing my arms around his neck loosely, giving him my most heated gaze.

"Yes," He traced my lips with his tongue, "yes, you are."

"Is that a good or bad thing ?" I arched my neck so he had better access to it as he moved downwards.

"Definitely a bad thing." He murmured against my skin.

"Do I get punished ?" I mused, wrapping one leg around his thigh and caressing his hard on playfully.

"As a matter a fact -" He was interrupted by the shrill ringing of his phone.

"Ignore it." I said, hoisting my leg higher and nipping at his neck. The shrill outside the shower was getting higher and more annoying but I kept nipping and licking, trying not to take his hesitation to heart.

Easier said than done. He gently pushed me away, giving me a 'sorry' look before retreating from the confined space to answer his phone. Tears picked at my eyes and I locked the shower door. (It was made of reflective glass, so I can see what's going on outside but no one can see me inside and it could be locked from the inside to prevent intruders). When he was done with whoever, he tip-toed to the glass and made for the bar but when he pulled it, he realized it was locked.

"Lee? Come on. Open up." He coaxed. I shook my head, tears already blending with the water on my face. "Lee, don't do this. Please, open up. I'll make it up to you."

"W-who was it?" Damn, my voice cracked.

I saw a shadow cross his face but disappeared just as quickly. He gave me a crooked smile and rested his fists that were lightly pounding, flat on the glass like he was trying to hold my hand. "Let me in, first."

"If I let you in, you're not going to tell me."

"…Lee, open up…" I stared at him through the glass. His eyes looked like they were searching for mine, a guilty look in them. "Come on, let me in."

I hesitated for a while, wanting to know but not wanting to know either. I didn't want to lose him but he had to tell me something ! Was I not good enough ? He sighed and moved away from the glass, giving it one last look before turning to go into my bedroom. No, wait.

Without thinking, I opened the door and sprang at him, clinging to his waist. "Don't go."

He turned and held me against him, nestling his head in my hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

I drew back to look in his face. He gave me one of his cardiac-arrest-inducing smile before he leaned in to kiss me. God, I'm weak. I forgave him again.

**Kiba's P.O.V**

I took one last lick at the spoon before throwing it away and diving into the warmth of Shino's embrace. He chuckled under his breath and tightened his grip on me slightly. We were sitting in the seat/swing thingy on my back porch, waiting for the sun to rise. Since my back yard was a lake, we had a really good and particularly romantic view.

"Hey Shino, do you think Naruto's okay ?"

"Wherever he is, our private investigators will find him. He's going to be just fine." He replied, pressing a kiss in my hair.

"Yeah, but, I don't know. I'm worried about the little brat." I confessed, suddenly feeling cold and snuggling closer to Shino.

He drew my legs that were resting in his lap further up to let me steal his warmth. "It's natural to be worried. He's okay."

I held up a pinky. "Pinky Swear ?"

He chuckled under his breath and curved his huge pinky around my small one. "Pinky Swear."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

**I downed the whisky in one go and slammed the shot glass with unnecessary force causing it to break. The bartender flinched but moved to clean the mess, setting another full shot glass infront of me. Getting drunk is so much easier without a high tolerance for alcohol. **

"**Little brother, what have ye done to yourself ?" Itachi's voice sounded from the door to the my bar. He was probably perched against the frame, arms crossed, legs crossed and smirk on his face. Tch, bastard. **

"**Fuck off Itachi." I mumbled, downing the liquid again and smashing the glass. **

"**I'd rather watch you try to get drunk." He replied, seating himself a stool away from me. He perched his head on his fist and stared at me. **

**I glanced at him from the corner of my eye before downing another one. I put the glass down, not smashing it this time. The man behind the bar looked almost relieved. "Is there something I could help you with? I'm sorta busy here." **

**He 'hmmed' and ordered a glass of vodka, ruby eyes still watching me. "It's almost pathetic to see you like this. What happened to my confident baby brother?" **

"**Yeah, well, he's somewhere at the corner of 'Not ya' and 'Fucking Business.' So why don't you go look somewhere else? Like, I don't know, say 'Fuck the hell off' district ?" **

"**Such profanities." He mused, gracefully taking his glass and sipping it. **

**I turned in my stool to face him. "Why. in the name of all that is holy, are you here?"**

"**I came to make a deal with you." **

**I raised an eyebrow and straightened alittle. "What kind of deal ?" **

"**I'll help you find your precious little moron," He ignored my death glare and growl.**

"**At the price of what?" I said through clenched teeth. This ought to be good. **

"**Oh, you'll see sooner or later. Is it a deal ?" **

"**Fuck you. I'm gonna make a deal with the devil and not know what I'm giving it in return ? Yeah, fucking brilliant." I snatched the bottle of whisky from the bartender, putting it at my lips and taking large gulps. **

"**You and I both know you need me. So why resist it Sasuke?" He whispered into my ear when he was close enough. Then he chuckled darkly before moving to the door, "Here I thought you'd do anything to find him." **

**That struck a chord. Naruto's smiling face popped in my head and I was faintly aware of the cracking sound the bottle in my hand made. Naruto… "What the fuck do I have to give you ? My soul ?" **

"**You're an Uchiha. You have none." He mused. **

"**Damn it Itachi ! Fine, I'll do whatever you want. Just.. Just, find Naruto."**

"**I already did." **


	23. Chapter 23

Nothing prepared them for this.

Shaggy black hair that covered his left eye, where blonde used to glow. Tanned skin barely concealed with a sleeveless top that ended right above his outlined pectorals and leather skinnies that looked as if you had to squeeze to get into, riding low on his thighs. Black boots with numerous buckles on his feet. Spiked bracelets on both wrists. Heavy eyeliner around azure eyes that had a mischievous sparkle to them.

He was flanked by a blonde and a redhead. The one to his right had long blonde hair and a bang that covered one eye, the other baby blue eye having an evil glint to it. He wore leather shorts that failed to conceal anything much and a fishnet shirt that clung to semi-tanned skin. He radiated an aura of danger and excitement.

The redhead, on the black-haired teen's left, had short dilute-red wine colored hair. His burnt-red eyes held no emotion just like his flawless pale face. He was dressed more modestly, baggy pants and a black tee that had 'No Prisoners' scrawled across it. He gave the watching and frozen bodies a bored look, stuffed his hands in his pockets and strode on with the group.

The impeccable three gracefully stalked down the hall, all giving off a feeling that made the instincts scream danger. The entire place seem to erupt in slow motion as the trio moved gracefully down the astonished hall, demanding attention from all who were present.

Shikamaru, Lee and Kiba were a little creeped out at how silent the halls had gone. Gaara and Neji had offered to escort them to class and even Gaara seemed to be confused as to the odd silence. But as he was about to comment, all five stopped in their tracks as they turned the corner.

Kiba had bumped into something hard. The person grabbed his shirt and hoisted him in the air. The hand that held him up was grabbed by two strong pale hands and intense glares resounded amongst the three.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Sas, put the kid down." A silky voice uttered, putting a restraining hand on the redhead.

Said redhead dropped Kiba and took a step back, glaring the life out of the boy. The black-haired teen rolled his eyes and stooped to the fallen brunette, "Hey, you good ?"

Kiba looked between the black haired teen and the glaring redhead. He nodded and scrambled to his feet and Naruto looked up, before getting up too.

"Sas, Dei, let's go." The teen said, manuevering around the five.

Then it clicked. Those eyes.

"Naruto ?" Shikamaru uttered.

The boy turned as his companions did. "The name is Jin, now." He flashed them a smirk before continuing with the other boys.

"Bomboclaut." (A/N: this is a Jamaican profanity. If you only knew hw funi this is) Gaara said, completely shocked.

"This isn't good." Neji commented, lilac eyes pinned on the transformed blonde before he and Gaara exchanged glances. "SASUKE !" They chorused.

-Around the bend-

"What do you think Itachi meant when he said 'Wait until Monday.'?" Sasuke asked Shino as they moved towards where they knew the others were walking.

Shino didn't get the chance to answer however when the Uchiha's name echoed through the unusually silent hallway. They exchanged glances before speeding up to see what the commotion was about. In their haste, they failed to see that a group of people were turning the same bend and all five collided.

"Not again." A voice mumbled. Sasuke froze on spot, he knew that voice. Hell, he's fallen in love with it.

He looked down and his onyx eyes clashed with the azure gaze. Without thinking, he grabbed the boy in his arms, engaging him in a warm hug. The relief that flooded him threatened to make his knees give way and his happiness was what slowed the realization that the boy in his arms wasn't hugging him back. When he finally realized this, he pulled away to make sure it really was his dobe. He was confused when he saw an annoyed expression on a boy with black-hair. So much confused, that he was easily pushed backward by the two boys that were flanking the boy.

Shino recovered from his own shock to catch Sasuke and send a glare to the redhead and the blonde. "Who the fuck are you ?"

"We don't see where that's any of your fucking business. Tell duck-butt over there to keep his hands to himself while he still has them." The blonde boy stated, anger swirling in his visible eye.

"Dei, lay off. They're cool." The black-clad teen said, brushing himself off before he looked up to address the shocked raven. "I suggest you don't try that again."

Sasuke slightly recovered but still couldn't believe his eyes. "N-Naruto ?"

"It's Jin." He answered, moving his aviators to his eyes, the sunlight making his black nail polish shimmer, and smirking as he moved off, his friends glaring at the Aburame and Uchiha before following. "Later handsome."

A/N: Okay, so I know you guys thought I had Naruto kidnapped but nuh uh ! I should probably warn you guys, I'm the Queen of Twists. Lol .. Oh, and I re-named Naru as Jin from Jinchuuriki .. Lol I know. I really appreciate all the support guys ! You make me on happy author ! I owe all my success to you guys 3 ROQQ ON FOREVER !


	24. Chapter 24

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, relaxing in water or trying to. Pictures of "Jin" flashed in my mind. His smirk, his cold blue eyes, the way he moved with an almost predatory grace. I took a deep breath and dived into the deep end of the pool. When I resurfaced, Iruka was standing there with a worried look on his face. His nose wrinkled up and the slash across it deepened in colour. His brunette hair was littered over his eyes and that added a special depth to them and he obvious worry that was encased in those orbs only seem to deepen by the second.

I gave him a small smile and swam over to the edge. "Hey 'Ruka."

"Sasuke, you've been in here for three hours now ! Won't you tell me what's wrong ?" He pleaded, his voice softening into his motherly tone.

I sighed and pulled myself from the water. He stooped to be at my level and we both stared at the setting sun. "I just … I don't even know anymore. I feel like I've lost something."

"Does it have to do with that Naruto kid ?"

My gaze hardened. "It's Jin now."

"What exactly happened Sasuke ?"

So I told him. I told him about the hospital, his brother, him leaving and how he returned and the way he avoided me and everyone this past week. I told him about how if I even tried talking to 'Jin', Sasori or whatever would try to pummel my face in or Deidara would try to decapitate me with a spork. By the time I was finished, my head was in his lap and I felt alittle better.

"Oh, Sasuke. You really love this Naruto kid, don't you ?" He was stroking my hair and by his voice, he was trying not to cry the tears I locked inside.

"More than my own life. Now I've lost him forever."

He was about to say something but then the doors to the pool room opened and a maid stepped in. "Please excuse the intrusion Master Uchiha and Sir Iruka, but there is someone in the foyer that requests your immediate presence. He says his name is Uzumaki Kyuubi."

Iruka and I exchanged glances and I moved towards the foyer. Sure enough, the redhead was there. He was pacing the tiles and looked exhausted like he hadn't slept in days. Too bad. He was the reason behind Naruto's transformation. I glared at him.

"What do you want ?"

He jumped alittle and twirled around to face me. His golden eyes narrowed and his face went red with fury. "What do I want ? Where the fuck is my baby brother ? What in the hell did you do to him ?"

I raised an eyebrow and leaned on the railing. "What I did to him ? He fucking left with you for two fucking weeks. I should be asking YOU what the fuck YOU did to him."

He glared at me. "You mean to tell me that you have no clue ?"

"I'm guessing."

He sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "When Naruto or should I say Jin, came with me, he spent like 4 days in my apartment. He didn't talk much and he didn't do much. Then he'd found some friends and he seemed to be having fun. Two days after, he completely disappeared. I thought he went back to you guys but obviously not. I finally get time off to come back down here and now that I'm here, I fucking find him with Deidara and Sasori, two of the WORST guys known to man and I can't even get anywhere near him because Sasori's ready to fucking cut my balls off if I try and Deidara wants to gut me with a spork!" He sighed and let his arms sag, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted my baby brother back." He sniffed and put a hand over his eyes.

Oh God, not the water works. He really is tired. I stood there awkwardly for a while before moving over and patting him on the back. He took a shaky breath and calmed down a bit. "I'm really sorry."

"It's, um, it's cool. Do…do you have a place to stay?"

"No." And then he covered his eyes again, leaning onto my shoulder. Wow, he's real fucked up.

"Uh, James." I felt his presence behind me, "Could you, ah, set up a room for our guest here? And have a tailor ready to make him clothes."

"Of course Master Uchiha."

"No, no, you don't have to. I'll crash somewhere -" Kyuubi started.

"Oh shut up and take the hospitality." I said to him, awkwardly pushing him off me. "Uh, James will show you to your room. There's a map in there so you can find your way around. Um, call me if you need anything? Yeah." I nodded curtly before leaving the room. I feel a migraine coming on.

**Kyuubi's P.O.V**

**I followed James to wherever he was taking me. Damn this place is huge. I don't know if I want to stay here, but where else am I gonna go ? And Naruto might show up here and I can get to talk to him. I really hope I can get to talk to him. **

"**Master Uchiha." I heard the brunette middle aged man greet someone. I thought it was Sasuke so I didn't say anything but then I felt Goosebumps on my skin and I instantly regretted coming here. Instinctively, I turned, ready to bolt but he was quicker. He grabbed my upper arm and twirled me to face him.**

**Scarlet clashed with my gold and all the feelings that I'd locked away banged against the door in the back of my head. My heart raced and the place where he was holding me sizzled, shooting electric currents through my body. Uchiha. I should've known, should have been more aware. But now, it was too late. I was trapped like a mouse by the canary. The darkest canary of them all. **

"**Kyuubi." He breathed and my heart pounded against my ribs, trying so desperately to reach out to him. **

**I ignored it and pulled my arm away from him, controlling my rage but only barely. "Itachi."**

**And the bastard actually smiled. The dick that broke my heart. Itachi Uchiha. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Kyuubi's P.O.V**

I woke up to the burning feeling of sunlight hitting against my eyelids. I groaned and turned, trying to shield myself but instead found that my movements were limited. Something had me in a lock. My eyes flew open as I recognized the scent of green apples and roses, finding scarlet eyes staring back at me.

"Good morning, Kyu." That voice. The one that made my heart ache, that made everything better and chaotic , the voice that had broken my heart.

"Itachi, get the hell off of me ! How the hell did you get in here ? I locked the door !" I screamed at him, struggling against his hold to no avail.

"This is my house, you know." He answered obviously amused. He tightened loosened his hold and I jumped onto the floor.

"I'm all too aware." I got up and stared down at him. He hasn't changed in the least. Still heart-breakingly gorgeous with those captivating and mysterious red eyes, face framed by sleek ebony hair and a body that made the Gods jealous. I felt my heart spasm in my chest and I took a breath to calm myself down. Its been too long for him still to have that effect on me.

"Like what you see ?" He joked.

I sent him a glare before stomping off to the bathroom, alittle to self conscious for my liking. When I was at the door, a force pulled me to the wall, turned me around and pressed against me so I was now a sandwich between Itachi and the cream-colored wall.

"What the-? Itachi, let go of me !" I demanded.

"No."

"Cocky bastard , let go !"

"No." He whispered, leaning in.

My heart jumped from its nest to my throat and my eyes widened. I thumped harder on his chest, turning my head in all different directions. He was so close ! I could feel his breath on my face. No, no ! NO !

"NO ! Get AWAY !"

"Kyuubi."

"Please, just go away …" I whispered but it was too late.

His velvety lips touched mine and my body weakened incredibly. He had meant it to be gentle but his self control wasn't enough and soon he was crushing his lips against mine, sucking, tasting. I thumped harshly on his chest, trying to desperately hang onto the little sanity I had left. Soon my thumps turned into fisting his shirt, drawing him closer to me. He bit my bottom lip and as I opened my mouth to moan, his tongue dived into me, re-mapping every crevice, tasting me all over again. This was getting dangerous. I was beginning to want it, beginning to want him and the steel walls I had spent years putting up around my heart melted the instant his lips touched mine. Memories flooded my mind, like a movie. Heated kisses in the dark, his hands as the explored my body, his voice as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear, holding his hand and laughing, being in his arms. The love, dear God, the love and chemistry between us. The fire that burned too hot, like magma , so beautiful but destructive.

'_I don't love you.' _

Tears streamed down my face as knives plunged themselves in my heart. They twisted and turned, tearing and shredding as that day, as all the horror and pain stifled everything else.

"NO !" I screamed, pushing him away with a strength I didn't know I had. He looked shocked as we raced for breath. I glared at him, tears blurring my vision. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN !"

"Kyuubi." He moved forward.

In a panic, I grabbed for the lamp on the table nearest to me. I threw it at him with all my might. He caught it of course, but I was already locked in the bathroom.

"Kyuubi ! Open the door !" He shouted. He banged on the door and for a minute I was scared he would get in. I looked around fro some way to get out of here. Itachi would find a way in soon. I saw the outline of a door at the farthest wall and ran to it. I pulled at the door knob and found it was a pantry for soaps and other bath things. Dead end. I looked around again, frantic when I heard other voices at behind the door. The window ! I ran over to it, looking around for a way to open it.

"Master, here is the key." A voice said, faintly behind the door.

No time. I backed up a bit and got ready. The sound of the door rattling in the background. Now or never, Kyu. I ran off in full speed as the door opened, using my arms as shields and burst through the picturesque window. Air whooshed pass my body as I fell. I braced myself to land on the balcony below, falling into a lounge chair. I looked up and my eyes met with scarlet. Ignoring the pained expression on his face, I blazed through the room behind me, through the door and down the driveway …

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I sighed and moved away from the window, ignoring the worried cries of the maid. I walked down the hall and up the stairs, one destination in mind.

"What the hell was that breaking sound ?" Sasuke asked, emerging from his room.

"It's time I told you what your payment to me is."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I walked down the hall, twirling the key to Sasori's yamaha on my index finger and whistling to myself. I smiled at the terrified faces of the kids in the hall as they parted to give me room. I turned the corner, almost to the door but stopped when the figure of Shikamaru appeared infront of me. He had his arms crossed and his signature glare and a scowl on his face.

"Aw, why so serious ?" I asked, pouting. I started walking again to move around him but he grabbed my arm and hauled me into an empty classroom.

He pushed me away from him and locked the door behind him. When he turned around again, I sat on the teacher's desk, legs crossed.

"Yes?" I teased.

"What the fuck is your problem ?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I haven't the slightest clue what your talking about." I replied, cocking my head to the side in thought.

His glare intensified. "You know what I'm talking about. You go off to spend time with your brother and you come back a leather wearing whore !"

I faked a hurt face. "Hey !"

He rolled his brown eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell happened Naruto?"

"First of all, it's Jin. Second of all, I look hot. And lastly, I don't see where any of this is your business." I replied, jumping off the desk to exit the room. "If that is all, I have a class to skip."

He shoved me back a few steps, glaring again. "You're not going anywhere until we sort this bull out."

I matched his glare with one that Sasori taught me. I noticed his small wince. "YOU have no authority to tell ME what to do. So I suggest you get the fuck out of my way." I tapped his cheek, "Wouldn't want anything happening to that pretty little face."

He swatted my hand away and shoved me away from him. I took a deep breath and tried walking around him but he shoved me again. "Ain't so tough without Dagwood and Blondie, huh?"

"Shika, don't start anything. I don't want to hurt you." I warned, trying again to move around him. He shoved me again but this time I grabbed his arm and threw him into the desks. He growled from the floor and lunged for me. Bring it.

**Kiba's P.O.V. **

I ran towards the shouting and excitement, dragging Lee with me. A fight ! I turned the corner and almost hit into the huge crowd that was gathered infront of the windows for the classroom. Being small so had it's advantages and soon I was at the window looking in on the epic battle. My jaw dropped when I recognized the two figure seemingly wanting to murder the other.

"Lee, it's Naruto and Shikamaru!" I shouted, looking franticly between him and my other best friends.

His eyes widened and he moved to the door, trying to open it. "It's locked ! Get Gaaara before Sasori and Deidara get here !"

"I'm on it !" I shouted, burrowing through the crowd.

I ran through the halls, franticly searching for any sign of The Kings. So I so didn't see the pencil in the way and with my luck, my feet caught it and I was falling, ready to make a Kiba pancake. Strong arms gripped both my arms and I blinked. Saved only a millimeter from the floor. Said arms pulled me up and righted me.

"You should really be more careful, Kiba-kun." Gaara and Neji chorused.

"Thanks. WAIT ! YOU GUYS HAVE TO COME WITH ME ! SHIKA AND JIN ARE BATTLING IT OUT ! AND DOES NOT LOOK PRETTY !" I exclaimed, grabbing one of each arms and bolting down the corridor.

When we finally got there, the crowd had multiplied. Of course, dragging two much more muscular would have been hard if the presence of both Neji and Gaara weren't intimidating that everyone took a step back from the window. They looked inside.

"Dayyyyyyymn, look at the little guy go !" Gaara wooted.

Neji shot him a glare and moved towards the door. He tried the locked and sighed. "Gaara."

"Right behind ya."

They stepped back, in line with the door then in one swift motion, their legs shot out and knocked the door off it's hinges. They didn't hesitate to go in and separate the fight. Unfortunately, Sasori and Deidara had heard the commotion and came running in behind Neji and Gaara. They restrained Naruto while Neji and Gaara restrained Shikamaru.

"What happened to best friends forever ?" Shikamaru screamed, eyes holding not only anger but anguish, "Huh?" He spat in Naruto's direction.

"I grew up ! I suggest you do the same !" He answered Shika, fighting against Sasori's and Deidara's restrains the way Shika was fighting Neji and Gaara.

"You didn't fucking grow up ! You're more immature now than ever before !" Shika raged, thrashing against Neji. He almost got loose but Gaara re-enforced his hold.

"Just because I don't fucking need you anymore doesn't make me immature !"

"Stay the fuck away from me and the others. You sicken me."

"Fine. By. Me." Naruto answered, grabbing his arms from the holds that held him. He spit the blood in his mouth on a desk, glared at Shika and moved out of the room. Deidara covering his retreat.

Sasori stood in the mess of a classroom, staring at Shikamaru blanky. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned his back to them. "Stay away from Jin. It'd be a tragedy for you to turn up dead." And then he walked out of the room, following his friends.

As he disappeared, I ran into the classroom with Lee. Shika looked real bad with his swollen eye and busted lip.

"You okay man?" I asked, looking from him to the door.

"Yeah." He wiped the blood from his lip and stared at the door, "He's gone guys, he's gone."

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

**I shut off the engine and stepped out of the car. After locking it up, I stuffed my hands in my pockets and moved towards the entrance of the school only to come face to face with a certain new brunette. I sighed and moved toward him, stooping infront of his sitting form. **

"**Hey." It came out as a whisper. **

**He opened his eye and looked down on me. I just realized he was clutching his nose, head back. He was stopping a nose bleed. He righted his head and I saw a bright red spot on his left cheek and he had a busted lip. "I don't need more bullshit, Sasuke. What do you want?" **

"**Can't I be concerned? What happened to you? Who did this?" I reached out to touch his cheek but he swatted my hand away. I ignored the sharp pang in my chest. **

**He snorted. "You should see the other guy." He licked his lip and threw back his head again. **

**I looked into the distance. I could make out Sasori and Deidara walking towards us but they were a good distance away. They were holding something that look suspiciously like a first aid kit. I turned my attention back to the boy infront of me. **

"**Come on." I grabbed his waist and threw him over my shoulder, turning towards my car. **

"**Hey ! What the hell do you think you're doing ? Put me DOWN Uchiha !" He screamed but I was already strapping him in. I was faintly aware of the two figures now running towards us. I hopped into the car and started the engine. By the time they had reached my driving spot, I was hightailing it down the highway. "Why are you KIDNAPPING ME ?"**

"**Shut up." I commanded, letting my voice drop to it's usual menacing tone. Needless to say, he followed my instructions and was quiet the entire way to the beach.**

**I parked in one of the reserved lots and got out. I opened the door for him and he glared up at me. I matched it and pointed a thumb over my shoulder. He huffed before stepping out and looking around. **

"**Where the hell am I?" He asked, annoyed. **

"**Figure it out, dobe." I answered, already moving towards the shore. I took off my sneakers and wiggled my toes in the sand. The setting sun against the water made everything even more relaxing. The place was deserted fro the most part, the salty air only disturbed by the calling of the plovers above. I sighed and continued walking. **

"**I'm fucking leaving." He said, but I could tell he was following me. "Why am I here?" **

"**Why are you here?" I asked, stooping to examine a broken sea shell. **

**His glare made my back tingle. "Um, I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that I was fucking brought here against my will !" **

"**You could have walked away when I turned my back." I looked over my shoulder at him. **

"**Yeah, well, it's a long walk from here. And there's no other fucking person here so I'm stuck with you." I turned back to the ocean and stood, taking off my shirt. "WHOA, what the hell are you doing?"**

"**What does it fucking look like?" I threw the shirt to the side and unbuckled my pants. When I was only in my boxers, I looked behind me. Smirking at the blush he was trying to hide, I continued the walk to the ocean, diving when I was deep enough. I resurfaced and brushed the hair in my face back. "What are you waiting for?" **

"**Unlike you, I'm not going swimming without trunks." He crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his left leg. **

"**Stop being a bitch and come in. The water is fine and all other shit like that." I patted the water and dived again. When I resurfaced, I almost smiled at his de-dressing form. **

**He was mumbling to himself as he neared the water. He took a hesitant step in the water, then deeming it okay, he walked further in until he was about four feet from me. "Happy now?"**

"**Immensely."**

**Then I lunged for his body and brought him under the water with me. He struggled for a while but he couldn't break my hold on him. I brought us back to the surface and smirked at him. **

"**Do you have a flippin' death wish?" He shouted at me, pushing against my body. I ignored his question and leaned forward, eyes targeting those pouty lips. "What are you doing?" **

"**You talk too much." And then I was kissing him. **

**The taste of Naruto mixed with the salt water was easily addicting. I rubbed my tongue against his bottom lip but he refused me entry so being the businessman that I was, I sunk my hand into his boxers and groped his ass. He opened his mouth to protest but I stifled it, licking at his tongue and effectively shutting him up. He didn't want to participate at first but soon, he was battling against my tongue, and we danced. He wrapped his arms around my neck and brought me closer. I tightened my hold on his waist. Soon, too soon, our lungs were bitching at both of us and we parted. I listened to his ragged breathing, feeling his heart against my chest. **

**He rested his forehead against mine as he evened his breathing. "I hate you."**

"**I know." I whispered.**

"**I really really hate you." He rested his head on my shoulder and pulled me closer, quietly sobbing against me. **

"**I know." My hand automatically caressed his hair, soothing him, tracing circles in the small of his back. In this moment, he was mine again. I knew that no matter how coldly he acted or how he forced himself out of my life, that I was always and will always be his. I couldn't belong to anyone else. I .. I loved him. **

**So when I drove him back to school, where Sasori and Deidara were waiting for him, when he looked into my eyes and kissed me gently, when he squeezed the hand that held his and walked away to Sasori's bike and waved weakly at me when they drove off, when he never looked back at me as he went around the corner and my heart broke into a thousand pieces, I simply got into my car and drove home, his kiss still lingering on my lips. **

**A/N: I soo hate myself right now. But it's for the plot. T-T …I'M SOO SORRY SASU ! -runs off into to go cry her eyes out- **


	26. Chapter 26

The lunch voice rang through the halls of the Academy and soon the empty halls were once again bustling with students. Chatter and laughter rang through said halls and the glass doors leading to the fine dining area were pulled open. As the tables, dressed in the finest silk and most divine sets of silver, filled with hungry teens, our favourite little group sat at their regular spot, brooding.

**Kiba's P.O.V**

I picked at my peas, cheek perched in my palm and I sighed yet again. Shikamaru had his head nestled in his folded arms on the table, head down, probably sleeping. Lee was doing his fast headache-inducing thingy where he'd rearrange the forks on the table, his tongue out to the side in concentration. Then I looked at the empty seat next to me. I could almost picture the little fox idiot slurping loudy with his ramen, noodles all over his cheeks and that shit grin on his face before he looked up with puppy dog eyes to get one of us to get him another bowl 'cause Danzo would refuse to give him any more.

I sighed and let my hand flop to the table. Without really thinking about it, I turned my head to the glass doors that led to the school garden. And there he was. Sitting on the wall, his feet resting on the stone bench beneath him., where Deidara was sitting and looking up at him, both in conversation. Sasori was on the wall too, next to Naruto, rolling his eyes at whatever they were talking about. Then Naruto threw his head back, body shaking from his laughing. Deidara wiped a tear from his eye and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. Sasori rolled his ruby eyes and jumped from the wall, pushing his hands in his pockets and walking off. Deidara got up and chased after him…leaving Naruto alone … unprotected.

I jumped up from my seat, not bothering to explain to a frightened Lee and ran towards the doors. I stopped when I was outside and the sun hit me. He's just Naruto, no need to be afraid. I took a deep breath and strode over to where he was sitting.

He was still laughing so I clear my throat. He didn't hear, so I did it louder. He still didn't hear so I said it. "Eh Hem !"

He opened one eye and when he saw it was me, he sobered, face immediately going into a scowl. "What?"

I suppressed a flinch. His voice had lost it's warm quality. "Um, hey." I forced a smile.

He raised on eyebrow and jumped off the wall. "Riight. Later man." He tried walking off but I grabbed his elbow. He looked over his shoulder at me, "Is there a reason you're touching me?"

"Naruto -"

"Jin."

I took another breath. "Jin. Jin, um, you wanna go hang out or something?"

He turned to face me and looked at me like I was crazy then he looked at the doors behind me before returning his attention to me. "I don't 'hang' with people like you anymore."

"But we're best friends."

He laughed. Like throwing his head back, creeping and mocking laugh. "Best friends? Yeah, Kiba. Sure." He tried walking off again but I grabbed his elbow again. He threw my hand off and anger flashed in those cold eyes. "Back off kid."

"Remember when we were little and we were watching that Peter Pan movie and I dared you to jump off the fridge to see if you could really fly and my mom caught us and made us do hand stands against the wall, staring at our dinner? Or the time when we tried to rob Old man Pein and he made us hold 50 lbs buckets of water infront of his shop? Or the time that -"

He put a hand over my mouth and stared at me. "It wasn't water, it was his onion porridge."

I grinned at him. "The point is, you were always and will always be my best friend. You changing fashion ideals and gaining a bitchy attitude won't change that."

Something in his eyes softened and he opened his mouth to say something. Naruto ?

"KIBA ! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

We both jumped and I whipped around to see Shikamaru glaring at us from the doors, steam almost visible coming from his ears. Lee was behind him, looking pained. Gaara and Neji were behind them, looking at us. I turned to look at Naruto and saw him returning Shikamaru's glare.

"Jin. Come on."

He looked behind him and Sasori and Deidara were there, waiting for him. He looked back at me and sighed to himself. "Go back to your friends." Then he glared at Shika before turning his back to us. He stopped for a while, "See you around Kee." And he walked off to join Deidara.

I turned around on Shika and stormed over to him. "I almost had him !"

"You almost got yourself beat the fuck up." He said, rubbing his temples.

"He's our FRIEND !" I said through clenched teeth.

"NARUTO is our friend. HE'S not." He glared at me before sighing and moving back to our table.

Lee patted my shoulder and followed him. Neji and Gaara gave my shoulders a comforting squeeze and followed suit. I looked over my shoulder and stared at the retreating forms for a while before going into the cafeteria.

**Lee's P.O.V**

**The bell rung and the classroom began to empty. I fondled with my book bag, trying to look busy before giving up and just walking out of the room. I stopped at my locker to replace the books I'd taken during the day. Okay, so I have an History essay, I need that and that and… The sound of metal ringing made me jump and I looked back from my locker. Hmm, the hallway was pretty empty. I wonder where that came from. The sound repeated and I took a step back to inspect the hallway. **

**Then the agitated form of a Sabuku came storming around the corner. His nostrils were flared and his face had painted itself the colour of his hair. His arms were jumping all over the place as he mumbled curses under his breath. He punched a locker and the metal crunching sound that it made, solved my mini-mystery. I leared my throat and he immediately turned on me. I admit, I'm not really scared of a lot of things but Gaara's angry face was DEFINITELY not one of those things. He calmed down completely and smiled at me. Okay, personality disorder much? **

"**Hey there Lee." He said in his husky voice as he crawled over to me. **

"**Hey." I answered, backing against the lockers. Whose to say he won't snap again?, "You okay?" **

"**Fine, fine, everything's…peachy." He grinned at me. **

**I blinked. Okay, I'm in love with a mad man. He slammed both his hands on either side of my head and pressed against me. I raised an eyebrow at him but didn't protest. He smiled at me before planting his lips firmly on mine and really, who am I to protest? I dropped the bag in my hand to entwine my fingers in his hair. He growled into the kiss, licking at the inside of my mouth and making my head one big haze. But something was bugging me. At the back of my head, there was this little hammer and it had made it it's personal goal to beat the back of my head until it became unbearable. So when Gaara moved from my lips to my neck, I tried to shut the little hammer up. **

"**So, um, what's got your feathers so riled up?" I panted out. The hammer eased up a bit. **

"**Nothing. Stop talking." He licked my sensitive spot and I tried bit back a moan. What if someone else is still here?**

**The little hammer started pounding again. Ugh. " You sure? You can tell me anything, you know." **

"**It's nothing, Lee, Drop. It." He bit the spot he'd been feasting on and sucked. I moaned this time but the hammer kept on going. **

"**Just tell me." **

**He growled again, but this time it was from anger and he pushed himself off me. "Why can't you just leave it alone?" **

"**I just wanted to know what was wrong." I whispered, terrified. But then anger welled up inside me too and all the hurt and anguish from every time he withheld himself from me burst out in one fit of rage, "What's so fucking wrong in that?" **

"**It's none of your fucking business. So fucking leave it the fuck alone !" He yelled, body shaking in fury. **

**I was scared of him, I knew I was pushing the wrong buttons but I didn't care. I want the truth ! "The fuck it is my business ! I'M YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND ! I AT LEAST SHOULD BE TOLD SOMETHING !" He opened his mouth to yell again but bit his lip, turning to storm off down the hall, "If you fucking walk away from me Gaara, we are THROUGH !" **

**He stopped, mid step. I breathed heavily, trying to catch my breath and calm myself. He looked over his shoulder at me then turned around again and continued down the hall. I bit my lip to keep the tears in. I'm not fucking through with you yet. Still steaming, I ran down the hall he'd disappeared down and was about to turn the corner to reach the door when something told me to stop. Following my instincts, I peered around the corner and saw Gaara's broad back turned to me. Anger was rolling off his body in waves but it was being channeled to something or one infront of him. I can't wait, I want to fucking waste him ! No, a voice said, listen. So I did. **

"**What are you doing here?" He said strained. He was trying at least to restrain his anger a little. **

"**I came to see you, silly." A girl's voice? **

"**You shouldn't have come, Ten-Ten." **

**Then the next thing she said had me stone cold frozen. I stepped out of my hiding place and stood behind them. Sensing my presence, Gaara turned and shock was written all over his face but not as much shock as was coursing through me. **

"**You're…you're married?"**


	27. Chapter 27

**Neji's P.O.V.**

**I cut off the engine, soothed my hair a bit before grabbing the huge lollipop and exiting the car. I jumped up the small drive way and knocked on the door, positioning myself in one of those, laid back on the door post, legs crossed, sexy smirk poses. I heard a call from inside and then the door opened. **

**I looked up and had to stifle a laugh at the deer-in-the-headlights look on Shikamaru's face. He was wearing the same pijamas as the night when he was getting his mother's…womanly things only addition of a bed head. I smirked and opened my mouth to greet him, only to have the door shut in my face. I blinked a few times before arching an eyebrow and knocking again. **

"**Ah, Shikamaru?" **

"**You're a mirage, go away!" He shouted from the other side of the door. **

"**Uh, I'm pretty sure I'm real. Is it a bad time?" It was getting really hard not to laugh. **

"**Of course not Neji," Sarcasm dripped from his tone, "I usually like looking like a homeless hobo on a Saturday morning to greet my more than expensively dressed boyfriend !" **

**I twisted my lips to the side and looked down on myself. Okay, so maybe the white cotton slacks, black roomy shirt with the strings untied and my chest kinda showing, was alittle over dressed. But at least I had on Chucks. "You look beautiful no matter what you wear?" **

**I could almost see him roll his eyes. "Yeah, Neji, nice one." **

**I licked my lips and smiled. "Do I at least get to come in?" When I didn't hear an answer, I sighed, "I could just go for a walk around the neighborhood, where everyone will see me, and I'm pretty sure there are some girls in the area who wouldn't mind a piece of -" **

**The door swung open and I tried, again, not to show how amused I was. "Take a seat in the living room over there. DO NOT speak to ANYONE under ANY CIRCUMSTANCE." A voice said from behind the door. **

"**Good morning to you too, Shika." I answered, moving through the arch a few feet up and into the living area. **

**It was small but cozy enough. A couch set that was made of soft brown quilt-looking material, arranged in an L formation with a glass coffee table in the middle, piled with magazines and a remote for the flat screen on the wall, a contrast to the antique stereo system that was beneath it. The room was painted a burnt orange and a white ceiling fan in the center of the ceiling. I sat in the large couch and relaxed. This place had a homey feeling to it and I was enjoying it. **

"**Oh hello."**

**I looked over to my left, only just noticing the arched opening in the wall a few feet up from the ground. Beyond it was what looked like a kitchen and a lady about 30 or so was smiling at me. Her hair was let down in waves down her back and it framed her face perfectly. Big hazel eyes reflected a mother's warmth and a smile that just melted your heart. She wore an apron to cover her red summer dress and she was wiping her hands with a dish cloth. I returned the smile and moved towards her, setting the lollipop on the coffee table. I extended a hand and she followed suite. **

"**Good morning madam. And may I say you look beautiful today and what a lovely home?" I twisted our hands so I could kiss the back of hers. **

**I looked up and a blush had spread across her face. "Oh, um, thank you. You must be Neji."**

"**He SHOULD be taking his hands off my wife." A gruff voice said from the opening of the room. I turned to look at the man and found myself looking at an older version of Shika. Short hair, same eyes, a lazy look to his face. He eyed me and then his eyes fell to my hand. **

**I let go of Mrs. Nara's hand to extend on to Mr. Nara. "My name is Neji, sir. Neji Hyuuga. It's an honor to meet you." **

**He eyed my hand again then looked at me. He grunted a response and moved to the recliner, grabbing a newspaper and relaxing in the chair.. He hoisted the newspaper up so only his feet , that were crossed, were visible. Okay, that went well. I let my hand fall. **

"**So Neji, can I get you anything?" Mrs. Nara asked, her voice having a soft, sweet quality to it. **

"**No thank you, Mrs. Nara." I declined, smiling at her. **

"**Our juice is probably too underclassed for him" I heard Shika's father mumble from behind his newspaper. I saw something red flash by me and heard him cry out. An apple had hit him in the head. He glared at his wife from over his newspaper before setting it back in place. **

"**You're kinda pretty for a boy." I looked down to see a little boy, brown hair done up in a spiky way that reminded me of Shino, a pair of green goggles on his head, big brown eyes scrutinizing me. **

**I stooped to his level and shrugged. "I get that a lot." **

**He wrinkled his nose and he folded his arms. "You smell funny." **

**I lifted the neckline of my shirt and breathed in. "I think it's my cologne." **

"**Cologne? What's that?" He cocked his head to the side.**

"**It's something you wear to make you smell better." I answered, smiling at the innocence that was him.**

**He leaned closer and sniffed me then wrinkled his nose again. "It's not working." **

**I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "One day, you're gonna want to wear it to impress a girl." **

"**Ew. Girls have coodies and they get all mad when you through mud at them." He protested. **

"**Well, maybe you should try giving them flowers instead." **

"**Nah," He rubbed the bottom of his nose with his index finger, "If they don't like mud, then I don't like them."**

**I chuckled again. Tell me that in a few years and then I'll know your sexuality for sure. **

"**Hey, if you and Shika are together, how do you two have -" He started. **

"**If you finished that sentence, I'll gut you with a spork." A voice said as it neared the living room. I straightened my form and grabbed the lollipop, smiling at Shika as he glared daggers at the little kid. He turned to me and seemed to be searching for something. "You don't look contaminated." He held up three fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?" **

"**Um, 5?" I mused. **

"**Close enough." He grabbed my hand and basically pulled me towards the entrance. **

"**It was a pleasure meeting you all." I said as I was man-handled out the door. I faintly heard a 'Nice to meet you too', 'Stop using that bad smelling thing and a 'Don't come back' from the house as I moved towards the car. **

**I opened Shika's door and helped him in the Hummer. "They were nice."**

"**I'm still debating whether or not to take you to the hospital for possible signs of brain damage." He said as I locked the door. I chuckled and moved towards my side of the car, looking at the window for the living room. Mrs. Nara and the little kid were waving. I returned the wave and got in the car. **

"**You look…" I let my eyes rake over his frame. He had pulled on ripped faded jeans that hugged the right places, a grey V-neck tee and his hair was still wet from his washing it, so it was curly. And of course, those woren Chucks he loves. Simple but .. "adorable." **

**He deadpanned. "I am NOT adorable." **

"**You're right." I leaned over the upholstery and planted a kiss on those tempting full lips, "You're irresistible." **

"**That's alittle bit more like it." He whispered against my lips, kissing me again before I pulled away, turning on the engine and pulling from the curb. "So, where are you taking me to?" **

**I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" **

**He laughed as I sped up. **

"**What's that suppose to be?" He asked, perplexed as he stared at our destination. **

"**It's a restaurant that floats on water. You'll love it." I turned into the parking lot and shut off the engiine, trying to figure why he looked so distant. "Is something wrong? I can take us somewhere else."**

"**No, no. It's, um, it's fine. Really." He stretched across the distance between our seat and kissed me on the nose. "Thank you."**

**I smiled at him but couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong with him. We got out and held hands, walking towards the little restaurant. It was almost hid behind a large but well kept hedge that only made the entrance to the restaurant. It looked like it had jumped out from a fairytale. A small bridge led to the rectangular structure. The wood that made the large floating device had vines with different flowers hugging to the frames and seeming to dance with each other. There were large, lengthy windows on wither side of the glass doors, that tables dressed in fine silk, beautiful vases with the freshest of flowers and an overall serene and other-worldly atmosphere were visible to the outside eye. **

**I helped Shika across the bridge and the glass doors were pulled open by a blonde man dressed in a tux. "Welcome to Dream River Restaurant. Thank you for coming." **

**I nodded at the man and moved towards the steps at my left and led Shikamaru upstairs. The upstairs patio was decorated like the inside of the restaurant, tables with silk, vases of fresh flowers and the same atmosphere. Not many people came to this place but the few that did were quiet and peaceful. There was only one other couple up here and they were at the farthest corner of the patio. I took the table closest to the lake and drew Shika's chair. He rolled his eyes and sat and I pushed him in before taking my own seat. **

"**It's really pretty Neji. Thank you." And he smiled. One of his many smiles that sent my heart rocketing to the moon. **

"**Only the best for you." I entwined our fingers on the table and just sat there, watching him. He was looking around, taking his surroundings in. He looked like he was expecting something to pop up. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, his face didn't let on. "Are you sure you're okay?"**

**He suppressed a jump and turned to smile at me. "I have you, don't I?"**

"**As flattering as that is, it's not an answer." **

**But he never got to answer and I figured why he looked so uneasy in that small second it took to ruin everything. **

"'**Maru? Holy shit, it's 'Maru !" A white haired teen exclaimed walking towards us. Shika's hold on me tightened but he didn't turn to greet the coming man, he only focused on me and gave me an apologetic look. "'Maru ! Where have you been, dude?" The man had stopped at our table. He was wearing a large white T-shirt and jeans, vans on his feet and a leather jacket over his shoulder. He wore glasses and nothing really outstanding about him except for his pure grey locks.**

"**Hey, Kabuto. I'm kinda in the middle of something here." His eyes never left me. **

**The guy, Kabuto, blinked and pushed his glasses up his nose where it seemed to be slipping. He looked down on our entangled fingers and then finally, he seemed to notice I was there. "Who's this?" **

**I looked up and found my gaze clashing with a deep black one. "Neji." **

**His eyes seemed to be calculating something then they twinkled with a sort of dark amusement. "Yeah. Kabuto." He turned to Shika again, effectively dismissing me. "What are you doing with him?" He jabbed a thumb in my direction, making a tick appear in my jaw. **

"**Kabuto, leave. Now." Shika all but growled at the man. **

**But it seemed to have no effect. "Wait 'til he hears about this." He said, flipping his phone out. **

**In a second. Shikamaru had the phone in his hands, throwing it into the lake below. He glared up at an amused Kabuto. "Leave." **

"**Do you want to tell him or should I?" A different voice asked, coming somewhere from the steps. Kabuto adjusted his spectacles again, smirking and moving out of my line of sight so I could see the brunette by the stairs. **

**He began walking over to us and my muscles tensed. Something about this guy isn't right. I got up, taking Shika with me and tried to move around Kabuto. When it proved ineffective, I hid Shika behind me and cleared my face of any emotion. The brunette stopped a few feet away from us. He had the blackest hair I've ever seen and a smile that had no happiness or humor in it. He striked a very unnerving resemblence to Sasuke but he certainly wasn't a part of the Uchiha clan, and just like the Uchiha, he had endless black eyes that reminded me of the Styx river. **

"**Shika, long time no see." He said in his smooth voice. **

"**Neji, let's go." No problem there. I tried to move around the leather guy but then Kabuto moved to touch Shika and I stopped to glare at him. **

"**Look, I don't know who you are but don't fucking touch my boyfriend." I growled out behind clenched teeth. Kabuto only smirked at me. **

"'**Maru, you've down-graded." They chorused. **

**I took a deep breath and turned to Shika, who had been clutching my shirt. "Do you know these whatever-they-are?" **

"**Of course he does. After all, we're his -" The black-haired one started. **

"**Don't fucking say anything, Sai !" Shika shouted, moving infront of me to glare at the other two. "I'll fucking tell him. Just leave us alone." **

**Sai smirked and waved Kabuto forward before mock-saluting us and walking off. "We'll be downstairs." **

**Once I was sure they left, I twirled Shika around. "Tell me what?"**

**He sighed, looking into my eyes, searching for something. I don't know if he found it or not, but he sighed again and looked out to the lake. "Remember when I told you I had a life before you?"**

"**Yeah, I remember." I remember the hot sex too. **

"**Keep on track Neji," I sobered, "Well, Sai and Kabuto were apart of it too."**

"**You're being vague. Just tell me." I hugged him to me and kissed the top of his head, "Just tell me."**

"**I was…. I was…." He sighed then mumbled something. **

"**What?" He mumbled it again, "Come again?" He mumbled it again, "Shika, I can't hear you -" **

"**I was a gang boss."**

**Well that's a conversation stopper. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Neji's P.O.V.**

"**Like what? Like in a musical?" I asked, truthfully confused. **

"**No like, a real gang boss," He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder and sighed, "Sai was my right hand man and .. And my boyfriend." He reluctantly admitted. **

"**A gang boss ?" I said slowly. **

"**Yeah. I changed for the better though when I met Choji but he turned out to be an ass. Neji, why are you paler than usual? Neji?" He reached out to touch me and I swatted his hand away. **

"**A GANG BOSS? YOU'RE A FUCKING GANG BOSS?" The world was spinning, tearing itself apart.**

**He flinched but his own anger had bubbled to the surface. "Was and yeah. You got a problem with that?" **

"**Yes, I got a fucking problem ! This is going to ruin EVERYTHING ! A fucking GANG BOSS ? When the fuck were you planning on telling me?" My fists were so tight, the blood in my hands were cut off and my nails were digging into my palm, and I had none. **

"**When the time was right. I can't just go around flaunting the information." He said in a small voice, trying not to look at me. **

"**Oh, so you were going to lie about it until then? Until the 'right time'?" **

"**It's not lying if you don't say anything. I was going to tell you-" **

**He tried to reach for me but I backed away from him. Somewhere inside me, I flinched seeing his teary face. I wanted to hold him and stop being so melo-dramatic. But there was a larger part of me that wasn't scared of the information itself but what Hiashi would do if he found out. He'd never accept Shikamaru and I wouldn't be able to love him or see him anymore. With his luck, Hiashi might even get him sent out of the country ! This was going to ruin EVERYTHING ! **

"**This…this is too much Shikamaru." I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. **

"**Oh, so if everything doesn't go your perfect way, it can't fit into your perfect little world? Let me tell you something Hyuuga, nothing is fucking perfect, not even you ! And if your not man enough to accept me for me and not who I was, then fuck this and fuck you !" **

**And then he was gone.**


	29. Chapter 29

Kiba's P.O.V.

I wasn't really all too sure that I wanted to do this. Being underground wasn't exactly my favourite thing in the world. I don't exactly know why, but I was scared to take the elevator that had popped out of the dirt at Shino's press of a button. It was definitely the coolest thing that I'd ever seen but it still gave me the heeby-geebies.

He looked back and extended a hand to me, smiling. Who the hell am I kidding? As long as I have Shino, who needs anything else? I took his hand and we entered the see-through cylindrical elevator. As soon as the glass doors closed, we were zooming downwards until we came to an abrupt stop. Then my mouth dropped open. The doors opened and we stepped unto flawless carpeting and a hall that was painted Bone and hand priceless pictures of different sceneries and what I took as family portraits hung on the walls. There were four marble coffee tables lined parallel and equal, two on each side, that held vases of fresh flowers. All complete with an old dude butler, who was smiling at us as he bowed.

"Welcome back, Master Shino and my humblest greetings to you, Master Kiba."

I blushed and thanked him. Shino nodded and we moved down the hall, turning left. The beauty continued in an endless design. Shino stopped and pointed to the golf carts, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I looked at him then at the golf cart.

"But I don't know the way." I said, still moving towards my cart.

"They have G.P.S. I'll send the location to you."

"Say no more." I jumped in the cart and started it up, blazing down the corridor. I took a sharp left and pressed on harder on the pedal.

Behind me, Shino was gaining. This passageway was kinda narrow but it soon opened up enough to fit two carts. I heard a sinster chuckle and before I could do anything, Shino whizzed past me, winking as he left. I 'grred'.

"Turn, left." The automated voice said.

I looked around. But there is no - I swallowed the last word, as a picture moved to the side and a small section of the wall opened up. That is seriously cool. I turned left and was immediately submerged in darkness. The sound of the engine bounced off the walls and echoed. Just how long was this secret passageway? Then I was in light again and I took a hard right to avoided going through the glass that was in the wall. I looked over and saw machines, lots of machines and trucks, not to mention workers in brown jumpsuits like scientists.

What is that?

"It's the factory." The automated voice said.

"A factory in his house? How big is this place?" I shouted at it, going into another secret opening.

"Twelve feet deep. 4,000 acres large." It answered me.

Whoa. I hit something and the cart stopped. What the- ? The cart was now dropping. I screamed of course, and continued screaming even though I was now in a lighted area and the now familiar design of the walls pulsing by me. After a few more turns and elevator rides, I finally found myself parallel to Shino's bedroom door.

I didn't see him so I guess I win. A shit grin spread across my face but disappeared as soon as the two French doors opened and Shino appeared, fake frowning at me. "What took you so long?"

I glared at him and pushed past him into the suite. It was dark, like very dark. I couldn't even make out the bed or anything else. Arms slithered around my waist and a head settled on my shoulders and I relaxed into them.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

" ' Hey, Shawty, hope you don't take this wrong way, boy, you look better with the lights off.'" He sang-whispered into my ear.

I giggled. What? Men giggle ! Shino littered kisses all over my neck, guiding me to the bed. My knees hit the soft silky sheets and Shino turned me around, pushing me down on the bed and prowling over me. I really don't know how, but he was looking at me, like LOOKING at me in the dark, even with those Aviators still on. I smiled for him and reached for his neck, ending up hitting his nose.

"Ow." He said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry ! I-I didn't ..oh God, are you okay?"

He chuckled. "You have horrible aim."

I glared at him. "This wouldn't have happened if you turned on the lights. Turn them on. NOW."

There was silence, then he sighed. "Lights, on."

The room was flooded with light immediately and it actually burned my eyes. After a while, my eyes adjusted and Shino became less blurry. I smiled triumphantly at him before looking around. I regret doing that. My eyes beheld the glass case and a scream ripped from my throat, causing Shino to jump off of me. My body moved by itself, moving to the door and finding it locked, clawing at it 'til my fingers bled. I screamed and screamed until my throat began bleeding but I still screamed, coughing through the blood. I could barely hear Shino's worried calls. All my brain was focused on was getting OUT. Dear God, the blood, the smell of blood, the pain, all that dirt…it was coming back to me and I didn't want it. I felt my body being pulled and I thrashed against whatever was holding me. I wanted to get out. Don't let me stay in here with them ! I heard an apology being whispered and then blackness.

Shino's P.O.V

I focused on my breathing, head hung and my arms stretched on out, elbows on my bent knees and fingers entwined. The ground was getting colder by the second and it wasn't a temperature drop. It was me. My body was losing it's ability to function but I didn't care. I KNEW it was because it was cold out here, not knowing what was wrong with the love of my life. But I knew it was my fault, it was all my fault. A stray tear hit the floor and I stared at it as the carpet absorbed it.

I wish I was as soluble as that tear. I would melt into Kiba and make everything alright. But here, here I could do nothing but wait. Wait and wait some more. I was useless here.

I heard someone clear there throat and I looked up to see the bearded Chinese man I had called in. I didn't even bother to stand, I just looked up at him. "Is he alright?"

"Well , the young lad in there is fine, by definition." He answered.

"Don't fuck with me. What's wrong with him?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Inuzuka is fine, physically. Other than the bruises to his hands, he's okay. However, the problem lies somewhere else." He gestured to the man walking up beside him in a monkey suit with a brief case. The man looked, well, like a nerd. But a good looking one. "This is Dr. Kenly. I called him in to help with the case. Mr. Aburame, how long have you known the patient?"

"His name is Kiba." I growled out, "How is that relevant to the case?"

"Are you aware that he is entomophobic ?" Dr. Kenly, a British man, asked me.

I paled. "No. No, I wasn't." He's scared of bugs?

"It is actually a sever case. The most severe that I've ever encountered actually. With the permission of Dr. Lee here, I performed hypnosis, trying to find the reason behind the phobia and maybe, find a cure."

"Well, what did you find? Can you help him?" I was standing somehow, holding the short man by the collar of his jacket. I never felt this before. I was desperate.

He fixed his glasses and matched my gaze. He looked…sad? "His entomophobia springs from his childhood days. Mr. Aburame, Kiba as you say, was raped and buried alive when he was but six years old. Where he was buried was a site where bugs roamed the soils more frequently that usual. Hence the phobia. Seeing as your family not only houses, but makes a living off insects, you are therefore detrimental to his health."

A/N: Deb Coop, you have no idea how hard it's gonna be but I always have a card up my sleeve. Guys, its sad to say but Konoha Academy has about 3 more chapters until its finished. "( I wanna say thanks for all the support stillz, I mean, u guys are so awesome ! Thanks for all the adds too 3 Keep rocking !


	30. Interview 2

Me: Hey there fans , okay so I know I've been quite horrible , putting all of you not to mention our precious ukes through all of that drama and worry BUT never fear 'cause I NEVER leave a story without a happy ending , even if in real life they don't exist. THAT'S Y THIS IS FANTASY ! Anyway , as promised, we are here on our segment of Get-To-Know-Your-Favourite-Ukes. This would've been done earlier but I wanted the twists intact so since they're almost all out, here's the segment ! SO , I want you to give a big welcome to our delectable ukes ! Naruto, more recently known as Jin , Shika, Lee and Kiba ! Give it up !

-crowd cheers-

Me: Okay, how's it going guys ?

Shika: *glare* You messed up our love lives, how do you think it's going ?

Me: Um, hey to you too Shika. Naruto !

Naruto: It's Jin.

Me: Lee ?

Lee: Mhmm.

Me: Kee ?

Kiba: Hey.

Me: Okay, so maybe I supposedly messed up your lives. Doesn't mean I'm not going to fix it ! Talk to me ! If not to me, then the adoring fans ?

Shika: The fans then. TerasBad , thanks for picking up for me and I love you too. *blows a kiss* And all my other awesome supporters , you guys rock !

Me: That's the spirit !

Naruto : Can I leave now - ?

Me: NO ! I CALLED YOU HERE GODDAMNIT AND I WILL HAVE MY INTERVIEW ! IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT , I DON'T CARE ! I HAVE THE POWER TO MAKE ALL YOUR LIVES EFFING TERRIBLE , DO NOT TEMPT ME ! -breathes heavily-

-They all huddle together and nod, terrified-

Me: Good. -smiles- First question. The question on everybody's mind. Shika , your past ?

Shikamaru : -untangles himself, gives me a cautious look before shrugging- When I was about twelve, I met this boy, Sai. He was your stereotypical bad-boy , and needless to say, he caught my attention. He told me that if I wanted to be with him , I had to hang with his type of friends, be like his type of people. Of course , I was stupid and young and 'in love' so I did. Later, I became the baddest kid on the block. They called me The Shadow. I made stuff happen and was evil as they get. I even fought with The Raccoon and chilled with them for a while. Meanwhile, Sai and I were in a…very…questionable, S&M relationship. I still thought I was in love with him but all that changed. I was around fourteen when it happened. I was going to the block I owned to collect my drug money. I was walking with this kid, his name was Udon. He uh, he said I was his boss and he wanted to be like me when he grew up. He called it fighting bulllies. -laughs- and all of a sudden, out of nowhere, this black sedan drives on up the block and starts firing shots. I duck with Udon but, when the shooting is over, I was too late and Udon had, um, he um, he got a bullet in the chest and -tears up, licks his bottom lip- he uh, died. He was just a little kid. You know, he had dreams too. A future, he wasn't like me. He wasn't stuck, I could've helped him find a better place, a better purpose. -wipes tears- So I hunted the sedan down and when I found them , I broke every bone in their bodies. -looks out in space pretty creepily-

Me: You, um, you didn't kill them ?

Shika: -looks me in the eye- No. 'Cause then, I'd be like them. I didn't want to be like them. I wanted to live for Udon. So I quit everything. The drinking…the drugs …

Me: The relationship with Sai ?

Shika: Oh , I found him in bed with another guy. And a girl. Actually, a few other guys and girls. Quite a few. Anyway , so I cleaned up my act. My parents were pretty happy after that.

Me: So what about the gang ?

Shika: Of course, they disbanded after a while, no leader and all. Few stayed I think, they supposedly were ruled by Sai, I guess. I didn't keep tabs with them. Only the few that changed their ways. Like Kisame and Suigetsu.

Me: Cool, cool. There's something I wanted to ask you though. Why the change of heart with Neji ?

Shika: Well , 'cause, I had the hugest crush on him but he was a playboy and it was evident. AND I was in this on and off thing with Choji.

-everyone shudders-

Me: What's the deal with him anyway?

Shika: He was the first guy I dated and liked after my break up with Sai. Turned out to be a jerk-wad. But you know me and my feelings. Always the forgiving, gullible one when it comes to love. But Neji was definitely different. He's sweet, charming, funny and an all around great guy. I KNOW I love this one. -smiles brightly but it fades- All good things come to an end, I guess. I'm not perfect enough.

Me: I really am sorry. Um, how's about you, Lee ?

Lee: Uh, I was adopted by Gai-sensei when I was a little baby, it seems. My parents had disappeared and Gai-sensei found me in and abandoned building at the outskirts of town. (What was Gai-sensei doing in an abandoned building? O.O) He took me in and trained me in the way of martial arts. I enter tournaments every year to win prize money to repay him for the money he uses on my maintenance. Um, that's really just it.

Me: What about you're dating life ?

Lee: There's not much there. I, um, never really dated since I've had a crush on Gaara since the first time I saw him, which was actually about two years ago. He wouldn't remember, but I was a bus boy at a restaurant he liked to eat it. I never said anything until the day I somewhat rescued him from a gang of guys.

Me: Aww.

Lee: -blushes- Yeah. -smile fades- But that's all over now.

Me: Um, Naruto !

Naruto : It's Jin.

Me: I don't care if it was Lucy ! Tell me something.

Naruto: Okay. -takes a breath as he looks at me- You dress funny.

Me: -looks down at self- No, I don't. Something unrelated to me !

Naruto: This fanfic sucks.

Me: -glares- Oh, it does, does it ? Jin , let me introduce you to someone. Oh darling, please come here. -glares at Naruto and waits until person is directly behind Naru's chair- This, is Karin. She loves Sasuke. I don't particularly like her, but she'll do. I have entrust Karin with a little bitty photo for instances like this. You see, Karin doesn't like you so she has no qualms to show this. RUN THE CLIP !

-Karin smiles deviously and turns to screen , pressing a button on the remote. A picture of a certain blonde comes up. Said blonde looks at the screen horrified-

Me: THIS is you masturbating to Sasuke in the shower. -picture changes- THIS is you smelling Sasuke's shirt after you snuck into his gym class. -picture changes- THIS is you being electrocuted by his fence when you tried to get into his summer villa. -picture changes- And THIS is you getting off in your shrine to Sasuke !

Naruto: -gets up and points at the picture- That never happened !

Me: But it can. Never underestimate the power of a writer scorned.

Naruto: -looks at me then the screen- Fine. I'll participate in your stupid -

Me: Karin !

Naruto: WAIT, NO! I mean , your lovely interview.

Me: -smiles- Aww, thank you. You may seat, Karin you can go to wherever it is you come from. -Karin leaves and the screen goes blank.-

Shika: Where did you get those pictures?

Me: -shrug- Places.

Shika: Are you usually this terrifying?

Me: On my good days . So, Naru baby , what's up with the change ?

Naruto: If I don't answer you're gonna get scary again, huh?

Me: I'm naturally like that.

Naruto: So I went to Kyuubi's. I really did. It was really just to get away from it all. Dad and shit. It was your basic under-paid, no family, live by myself dude apartment. Small but effective. I hadn't seen the guy for too long years and I was way too tired to even try to strike up a conversation. One day, I couldn't take it so I decided to go for a walk. The neighborhood was pretty quiet so it was real surprising to see a fight breaking out in the parking lot near a diner. I turned to walk the other way, but hit into something that was too tough to be human. The Thing then lifted me off the ground and before I knew it I was being chucked into the fight, big guy trying to tear me limb from limb. I thought I was done for when he lifted his fist to pound my face in, literally. Then in the blink of an eye, he wasn't there anymore. He was flying through the air. I look up and there was Sasori. He told me I was too much of a pipsqueak and that Hulk was probably gonna come after me. So he took me under his wing. I met Deidara a few days after, we hit it off immediately and I changed my nerdy, cutesy look for one that would actually help me and then some. If you people have a fucking problem, take it up with your pastor or something 'cause I don't give a fuck.

Me: Aren't you just a peach in the garden ? -He flips me a birdy- So anyway, Kiba, you've been silent.

Kiba: Well ,what do I say to the girl that made me a fucking therapy victim ? You do know that now I can't even look at Shino without seeing all those … those .. Those things ! You , you are horrible !

Me: Look , I had to make the story realistic. It was either that or his parents never liking you. And really? That's as clichéd as it gets.

Kiba: A fucking phobia ?

Me: -shrugs- What can I say? I'm twisted. Oh wait, before I forget. Naru, why were you running the day you met Sasuke ?

Naruto: Running ? What are you -? Oh. That idiot -points to Lee- and I were at that convention to get new editions of Junjou Romantica and Kachiou no Maid-Sama when this dude got the last Gravitation dvd and I was going for it. So I did what any yaoi addict would. I jumped him and stole the dvd. -giggles- I was running to get the hell away from him. Up comes this Hottie McFuckingRapeable so I took the chance for a cover and kissed him. Best kiss of my life. -smiles widely but sobers- The past.

Me: Are you all gonna make me feel bad ?

All ukes : Yes.

Me: -sigh- Anyway, how did you all meet ?

Kiba: Junior High. We met at the entrance ceremony and hit it off instantly.

Me: That's cool. Oh, um, any brothers ?

Naruto: One.

Shika: Same here.

Kiba: I have a little sister that was recently conceived.

Lee: None. Only child.

Me: Cool , cool. You see, now I feel all bad about the things I did to you guys. I really am sorry, you know. And I have a way to fix all of this…when I think it up. So, that's it for our Get-To-Know-Your-Favourite-Ukes. If you have any more questions, you can join and write in my Forum, where any of the questions you have for any fic I have written can be addressed. I'm sorry if this interview was suckish. I feel really bad about what I did to these guys and it's totally messed with my mood. I'm gonna sulk in my Linkin' Park and Three Days Grace corner. But do review, support and what not, join my Forum, it's on my profile page, if you have any more questions. The next interview will be the final one and it will have ALL characters. It's scheduled for after the big finale but before the epilogue. Yeah , an epilouge. A gift for being a sucky writer . Thankks a lot to everyone, you guys really are special . Night !


	31. Chapter 31

Sasuke's P.O.V

I sighed and loosened the tie that had been wanting to strangle me all night. The sleek limo pulled up and the driver stepped out to open the door. I let him , nodded at him before getting in and sinking into the leather upholstery with a small smile on my face. Ah , being an Uchiha has it's definite perks. Reaching for a glass of champagne, I detangled the red tie from my neck and let it sag, returning to my relaxing position in the seat and sipping on the wine. I reached for the remote lying on the small counter near my seat and pressed the Itunes button. Instantly, the beat of 'Can't be friends' spewed from the speakers, the words following. To tired to ever bother being upset and changing it, I just sat back and listened.

I breathed out slower this time and just let the memories murder me. His sweet scent, his bright smile, his warmth, how perfectly he felt against me, how he just seemed to fit, the way he said my name with so much love and passion, how he used to writhe underneath me and pant, my name on his swollen lips, beautiful eyes that put the sky to shame glazed over with lust and want. I felt the usual tightening grip around my heart, the painful constricting of my chest and the warmth behind my eyes. I choked it all back, swallowing hard and hardening myself. Don't do this to yourself Sasuke. He, he's gone. Just let it go. Finally stopping the sadistic nature I'd taken on , I pressed the next button. Of course, 'Breakeven' by The Script. Again. 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. Next. 'Decode' by Paramore. Next.. 'Remind Me' by Brad Paisley. Where are these songs coming from? Next. 'Heartbreaker' by Enrique Iglesias. I licked my lips, annoyed now. One more time. 'I Just Had Sex'. FORGET IT ! I threw the remote away from me and ran my hands through my head, looking out the window. Just in time to see the problem himself, staggering on the sidewalk.

What in the-? "Stop the car."

"Sir, we're in the middle of -"

"An angered Uchiha isn't pleasant." I answered, already moving out of the vehicle. He hurriedly parked and I got out properly, jogging over to the figure now clinging to the lamp post. "Na - Jin ?"

He looked up, a glazed look in his eyes. He squinted and moved closer to me before his eyes widened in realization and he flung himself against me. "It's Sasuke ! Hey ya, Sasuke !"

"Jin , what are you -? God, you're drunk." I winced when the scent of strong alcohol seduced my nose.

He pulled back and looked hurt, like I'd offended him. "No !" He then shoved me away and tried to waddle around me, "I think I'd know if I was drunk."

"Oh yeah ?" I turned him around, "Say the alphabet backwards."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Pssh, fine teme ! Z , Y, Clinton , um , pizza hut and a lawn mower." He smiled at me triumphantly. I only stared at him for a second before throwing him over my shoulder, moving towards the limo. "Hey ! Put me down, teme ! Ooooh, that's a nice ass, you have a nice ass. I like your ass. Hi, Sasuke's ass !" I placed him in and got in myself. "Sasuke, your ass is rude. It won't answer me," Then he pointed to my ass on the seat, "I know you hear me talking to you ! Be that way ! Hmph." He turned up his nose and looked out the window.

A second passed …

"Oh , I can't stay mad at you !" He lunged for me and hugged my thighs to his face, shaking his head from side to side and making noises similar to a motor boat.

Half amused, half terrified and half horny, which really makes it thirds but oh well, I pried him off of me and tried to straighten him. Ha, straighten. Shaking my head mentally, I got him to sit up properly. "Na- Jin. Why are you so stoned?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "I don't know." His eyes roamed around the large interior of the vehicle, double taking on the light bulbs in the ceiling, then staring at it as if it were the light that led to heaven.

I shook him to get back his attention. "Were you with anyone?"

"Um, I think, I was with this guy. He had dreads or was it lice?" He took on that thoughtful expression again before shrugging and jumping for the other seat, opposite to us. He landed face first and his body slumped immediately on impact. I blinked again and he was sitting perfectly in the seat. He looked at me and stared blankly for a few moments. "O.M.G," His eyes widened and he lunged for me again, taking my face into his cold hands and shaking it the way an obsessed great aunt would, "You're a guy ! I thought you were a girl this entire time !" He stopped and blinked, then he pecked me on the lips and pulled back, giggling, "I kissed a boy and I liked it ! The taste of his … his … his … do you wear chapstick?"

"No." I said slowly.

"Oh. Bummer." He let his hands limp to the floor and then I realized, he was sleeping.

I nudged him with my finger a few times. Concluding he was really asleep, I put his head in my lap and laid the rest of the body in the seat beside me. The way to my house he tossed and turned, mumbling random words like 'Chicken' and 'Cheese Lepricons' and something about ramen. When we finally arrived at my place and the driver opened the door for me, the cold air whipped into the car and he was instantly up.

"THE ABDOMINABLE SNOWMAN IS OUT TO GET ME ! I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR POPSICLES , I SWEAR !" He dashed out of the car and up the steps, slamming himself into the door and sliding down like one of those cartoons.

"Not that it's any of my business sir, but is he okay?" Jeff asked, eyes glued to the boy crawling around on the porch like a lost puppy and barking at random plants.

"Don't ask questions that have no answer." I uttered, in the same terrified trance as Jeff. How could Naruto bend like that ? Has he no spine ?

I realized I was still in the car and I got out. Jeff awakened and bowed at me before hurrying to the driver seat. With one last weirded out glance at the teen that was trying to climb the pillars, laughing and yelling at the imaginary followers below, he got in and drove off. I stared at Naruto for a few more seconds before moving to the porch and taking him off the pillar and moving to the front door.

The doors swung open and revealed the foyer. Hauling Naruto by his feet, him screaming that he was blind and was being molested, I walked inside and greeted Kakashi.

"Had an interesting meeting, Sasuke ?" He said, amused at the catch I had behind me.

"Hn." I answered, dropping Naruto's feet and turning, picking him up and throwing him over my shoulder again.

"Nice to see you again, Naru-chan." He stated, probably smiling at the idiot.

Since my back was turned, I really couldn't see what was going on behind me but I got a pretty good picture of it when I heard, "Sasuke ! Santa is molesting that dolphin !" I got him to my room, unscratched. Except for when we passed Itachi in the hall and Naruto glared at him, saying that the evil wizard was in our midst. Itachi gave him a bored look before hissing and Naruto hid his face in my ass. I opened the doors and set him on the bed.

"Sasuke?"

I was about to move off to go to the bathroom, when a hand shot out and gripped the hem of my shirt. I turned to regard him and was thrown off guard with those big blue eyes that had that look in them. The look he had before he changed. "Yeah?"

He yawned. "Don't leave, okay?"

I smirked and stopped next to him, stroking his hair. "Where am I gonna go?"

He smiled at me. Then he threw up on me. The next morning, he was gone. And so it started, our love affair.


	32. Chapter 32

Bang.

Click.

Neji reloaded his shot gun and aimed again, taking the shot. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked around to see Sasuke lining up his shot beside him. He fired. Neji took a look and adjusted the zoom on his glasses. Sure enough, Sasuke had shot the paper man right in the middle of his head, exactly.

"You're cold, dude." Neji said, taking aim and shooting.

"Eh. No one said he should've been there." The raven replied. He put on his glasses and reloaded the shotgun.

"Okay, so Lee found out about that bitch from hell and he won't answer any of my calls. Pull !" The disc was released into the air. Gaara took aim and fired, feeling a little better when the disc fell into itty bitty pieces on the grass below.

"Yeah, which one's got is worse? I'm having an affair with my boyfriend whose changed his status in society to The Devil's Advocate. Leather included." Sasuke stated, snorting at the end and shooting the area where the heart should be on the paper man.

"My boyfriend's a gang boss. Enough said." Neji told, putting another round into his gun.

"My boyfriend is entomophobic and every time in within visual distance of him, he sees me as a bug freak." Shino stated, just striding up and taking off his glasses to exchange them for the ones on the maid's tray.

The other stopped and looked around at him before returning to what they were doing. "Shino."

Said boy scoffed and took aim alongside his friends. "Love stinks."

"Amen." They chorused, shooting simultaneously and hitting the heart region on the paper man in the center.

Meanwhile, our little friends were sitting around their usual table, all except one. Shika had his head buried in the tomb of his hands, Lee was absentmindedly swirling the straw in his coke and Kiba was nervously picking at his cheeseburger. The lively chatter and laughter that surrounded the three were blocked by the depressed aura that surrounded them like a shield.

"Uh," Kiba tried, "Wanna go do something?"

He got no reply for a while and the silence just seemed to drag on. He twitched nervously in his seat and sighed. He looked around and was almost frightened to see a certain brunette walking over to their table. He opened his mouth to say something but decided to just see what happens after this.

"Hey there, you guys. Why the long faces?" Naruto asked. He flashed them all a smile and took off his glasses, puttin it on the neckline of his shirt as he sat in his usual seat. He stopped a waitress that was walking by, ordered a cold beer and returned his attention to the guys that were now looking at him. He smiled at them again and hoisted his left leg over his right, using both hands to hold the hoisted leg. "So , what's cracking?"

"Move." Came the cold response.

He smiled at Shikamaru. "Nice to see ya too , bestie. How's it going?"

"I won't tell you again."

Naruto mockingly fanned him off and turned to look at Lee. "'Sup Bushy Brow?"

Lee stared at him, not quite sure to make of the situation. "Um, uh, nothing?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is that a question or an answer?"

"Uh, um, an answer?"

Rolling his eyes, he turned to Kiba and absolutely glowed. "Hey Kee !"

"Uh, hey there .. Uh, Jin?" Kiba said, trying to smile at the teen.

"So what's up?" He popped the p and thanked the waitress as she set the beverage infront of him. He winked at her and she giggled.

"Changing teams there, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, eyes cold and calculating.

"Ain't nothing wrong with being a little nice to a pretty lil' girl." Naruto answered in a fake Okie accent before taking a swing of his beer. "Ah. So, what you guys doing today?"

"Nothing that involves you. So you can leave. And, um, say? Never come back?" Shika spat at him.

He pouted. " That hurts my feelings. Say Kee, wanna come hang?" He was looking at Shika as he said this.

"Oh, um , I was kinda with Shika and Lee first…"

Naruto then turned to him and pouted, "You were the one that asked to hang and now you don't want to? What happened to best friends no matter what?"

"Uh, um, uh, I-I guess we can h-hang."

"Great !" Naruto jumped up and gulped the last of his beer, throwing the bottle in the hedges beside him. He grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled the teen towards the street, leaving the other two on the patio.

"Where do you think you're going with Kiba?" Shika growled, getting up to retrieve his friend. Lee hastily got up too, not wanting a fight to break out.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, "It's a secret between Kee and me," He smiled at Kiba, "Ne?" Then he looked back at a fuming Nara, "Plus, you have business to take care of."

Following Naruto's pointing finger, Shika found himself looking at a black SUV that was opening to reveal Kabuto and Sai. They smiled at Shika but didn't move from the car. At the same time, Gai-sensei rounded the corner and waved at Lee.

"Lee, let's go ! We have a tournament to train for !"

Lee waved back hesitantly but had no choice but to follow when a pissed off Nara stalked towards the SUV and had gotten in.

Everything had fell apart.


	33. Chapter 33

"What is this suppose to be?" The redhead asked, glaring at the eldest raven who was standing in the doorway of his manor. Kyuubi waved the offensive paper in the air between them, not able to control his anger the way he wished to.

"What does it look like?" Itachi asked, a bored look on his face.

Kyuubi's left eyebrow twitched. "It looks like a receipt but what is it for ?" Annoyance was rising in the Uzumaki. He had other ways to spend his time that playing games with Itachi.

"You DID break a window," He raised an elegant eyebrow at the shocked expression on Kyuubi's face, "what did you expect? Break a window and not pay for it? Does it look like I have money growing on a tree in the backyard? Don't answer that."

Kyuubi swallowed his comment and stared at the Uchiha. "I don't have this kind of money."

"Well that's obvious. But the window needs to be fixed."

Kyuubi chewed on his bottom lip as his golden eyes raked the figures on the paper. Itachi's face never wavered from his blank expression but he kept crossing and uncrossing his legs as he stared on, watching the redhead bite and suck on that bottom lip. It was so familiar that Itachi hadn't registered it at first but a small smile, one he used to wear, possessed his lips. It disappeared when Kyuubi looked up though, a determind look on his face.

"Okay, how do I repay you? I can do just about anything so work around the house as payment ?" Kyuubi had morphed into an independent and responsible being, nothing like how he was all those years ago.

"We do need a handy man. Fine, you'll work off the money as a handy man. You start immediately." Itachi said, moving to the side to allow space for Kyuubi to enter the house. When the redhead didn't budge, he regarded him with a raised eyebrow once again, "What?"

"I have conditions."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and folded his arms. This ought to be good. "How are you working here for damage you caused and have conditions? Nonetheless, continue."

"No funny stuff. Don't look at me like that. You know what I mean. No taking advantage of me, or giving me weird ass perverted jobs to do. I'm going to work and go home. That's. It."

"And if I don't yield to you're terms? What are you going to do? Stop working off the debt?"

Kyuubi opened his mouth to retort, but he had none. What would he do if Itachi did anything? He didn't have the money to even get this month's rent much less to pay for this window out of his own pocket. Itachi had him cornered. He didn't like it. He didn't like the way this looked in the least. But the only way was forward. But he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

He glared at the Uchiha heir. "Don't tempt me. Now, where do you need me?" And with that, he stepped inside the vast mansion, not quite seeing the coy smile on the raven's face.


	34. Chapter 34

The man hit the mat with a surprise roughness, pain shooting up in waves all around his body. A grunt escaped his lips and he rolled on the blue furniture, trying to ease the pain that threatened to chase away his sanity. The teen above him watched his movements with a predatory gaze, ready to attack or block. When the teen had concluded the man was staying down, he hissed and stepped over his fallen opponent to the cooler to steal a water bottle from the icy cavern.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

The water gushed down my throat, quenching my thirst. I threw the empty bottle to the side where it found itself into the garbage bin. I leaned on the counter and watched my instructor on the floor. Is he going to get up soon? I sighed.

"Amy ! Get a stretcher in here !" Really , good opponents are so hard to find these days.

When sensei was out of the room, I began my trek through the halls of my house to the kitchen. I was greeted by the scent of fresh blueberry muffins as the glass doors were pushed open to reveal the blindingly white interior of the kitchen. The kitchen island was made of white marble counter tops and had bar stools surrounding it. Top of the line stoves and glass cupboards that hung on the whitewash walls, filled with everything you could ever think of. Huge ass kitchen and you find that it has everything. I stole the muffin Temari was about to eat and threw it in the garbage.

"Good morning to you too, Gaara. Mashamoto-san, could you pass that butcher knife?" The blonde 20-years-old girl ordered. Since it was morning, her hair was down and she was clad in her favourite robe that reminded me of a summer kimono. She was glaring at me and reaching for another muffin.

I blew a kiss to her and opened the fridge for the milk carton. Rummaging for the drink, I finally found it. Giving it a victory smirk, I opened it and started taking my fill.

"'Morning everybody. Temari, why is there black rippling all around you?" Kankuro asked, making sure to put a wide breath between himself and the angered blonde girl. He inclined his chin to me as a greeting and I mimicked the action.

"Does she need a reason? She's just an evil bitch baby." I replied, ducking from the butter knife that sunk into the stainless steel Kenmore fridge, which should have been my head.

"Oh, Gaara, what did you do this time?" He asked, prying the knife from the fridge and using it to butter his toast and taking a bite, turning to me with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged and gave him a tap on his shoulder, walking out of the kitchen and to the elevator. I pressed the up button and got into the metal contraption. The doors closed with a bing and there was a jerk before the sound of the smooth movement upwards of the elevator. About two minutes later, the doors pinged open again and I stepped into my room. Ignoring the lounging area, I flopped on the canopy bed, melting into the silky black sheets. I was finally at peace.

'_Yo, Garbage, it's Sasuke. Pick up the damn phone. Yo, Garbage, it's Sasuke. Pick up the damn phone.' _

I groaned and reached for the phone, not moving from my face down position on the bed. My fingers found the device, curled around it and snatched it from the night table. I slid it up and answered the call.

"What?"

"Gaara? Dude, what are you doing home?" The voice of Sasuke asked, somewhat puzzled.

"Watching Dora the Explorer. What do ya need, man ?"

"…I'm coming over. You need a friend." He said, and then the line went dead.

Oh, company. I grunted and sat up, moving onto my knees and looking out on the balcony. I wonder what Lee's doing now? Probably training, He's always training. My lips curled into a smile at the mental picture. '_You're … you're marred?'_ I scowled at the air as his words rang through my head. Too late, the evening was playing infront of my eyes, blocking the view of the sun as it hit the tiles on the balcony.

'_Lee, I can explain.' Desperate, I was desperate to stop that look in his eyes. That hatred, that hurt. Dear Kami, the hurt. _

'_Gaara, who's this?' That bitch that ruined everything asked, her voice innocent to others. Only I could hear the amusement in it. It was taunting me. _

'_No one. I'm no one. Sorry for intruding.' He answered, not looking at her and turning on his heel, running from the scene. _

' _Lee, wait, no !' I called after him, running to him, catching him and holding him against me. He fought himself free, his eyes shining with the tears that were now spilling over, staining his cheeks. They mocked me, they killed me. _

'_Let go ! You're married? That's the secret ? You liar ! You cheater ! I .. I hate you ! I never want to see you again ! Stay away from me !' He shouted at the top of his lungs, his words cutting me, making huge gashes all around my body, tearing me up, piece by piece. And then he was gone. I let him go. I couldn't move if I wanted to, since what kept me going forward had abandoned me. _

"Gaara? Hey, dude. GAARA !"

I snapped out of it and my eyes focused on the concerned features of Sasuke. I blinked a few times and gathered myself. "Yeah ? Why are you shouting?"

He gave out a relieved breath and flopped onto the bed, eyes watching me warily. "I've been calling you for a while, dude. You okay ?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, getting off the bed and stretching. Trying to shake off the depression.

"I had an inkling. We should go do something. Shino's at home, in his room without the lights on, reading newspapers. Neji is busying himself with Hiashi's orders and Hinata's art exhibit. I guessed you would probably be losing yourself in your empty head. So I decided to step in." He informed sprawling himself out on the bed.

I straightened from my tiger bend and regarded him. I shrugged and jumped on the bed beside him, face turned to him. We exchanged glances and looked up at the roof opening above my bed. "When did our lives get so fucked up?"

"Around the time we got back from the island, I think. Everything just went downhill from there." He answered.

"It stinks here."

"You can say that again. We need to do something."

"I could agree more." We exchanged glances and shifted our heads to the door where Neji and Shino were walking in. Shino was the one that had talked. They came over to the bed, each holding onto a post.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"I say we fuck it up, King style." Shino said, a smile on his face as he waved a newspaper article at us. He held out a fist.

We all smirked and joined his fist. "Let's fuck it up, King style."

-o0000o-

I came out of the shower, drying my hair with the towel, moving to the lounge where everyone else was drawing up blueprints. I sat on the arm of the leather couch and looked at the paper they were writing on.

"Okay, so we already let this get out of hand. Our first move is to assess the damage. We need a scout." Neji said, hands already sketching something that resembled my bike with a mystery figure on it.

"I'll scout." I offered and shouldered the towel, moving into my room to grab a shirt. My fingers grabbed a V-neck and I put it on, moving back into the room.

"After you return with the intel, we decide our next move." Neji said.

"We need to research more about our guys too, exactly what happened before they met us." Sasuke said, mouth hid behind entwined fingers, a serious look on his face.

"Call me if you figure anything else out." I said over my shoulder, grabbing my helmet, jacket and keys. I mounted my bike and revved it, putting on the helmet and being on my way.

Lee, wait for me, I'm gonna make it all right again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kiba's P.O.V<span>**

"And how does that make you feel?" The distant voice of the therapist asked, in a monotonous way. I cringed in the leather ounge chair.

"It makes me depressed ! I miss my boyfriend." I confess, shrinking within myself. Of course, I couldnt make myself see an image of Shino without having those...those...things pop up too. But I felt even worse knowing that I could be held by those arms that always held me or breathe in the scent that made everything better. Sure I was terrifed of bugs, but there was something I feared more. Losing Shino. And I had a feeling that was what was going to happen. I was waking up screaming from my nightmares not because of the bugs, but because I was losing Shino as the days went by.

But of course, no one saw that. Everyone was pinned on the idea that the bugs were haunting me. I wanted SHino. I miss my boyfriend. I wiped the tear away and tried to steel myself. I won't cry infront of this bastard who is suppose to _fix_ me.

"Well, Mr. Inuzuka, your boyfriend is not good for your health, for obvious reason. Under not only my recommendation, but that of Dr. Lee and Dr. Kenly, you're not suppose to see him. Not until, you've been cured." He said, a slight annoyance to his tone. I would be annoyed too. I've been complaining about missing Shino since I first came here a week ago.

"I'm leaving now." I got up and reached for my bagpack, shouldering it and moving towards the door.

"Mr. Inuzuka, you do know that Mr. Aburame is the one paying for these sessions? He wants to help you. I can't help you if you refuse to co-operate." My hand stilled on the bronze doorknob, "He truly does care for you. Is it really okay to just walk out on that? Is that what you really want?"

"..N-no.." I stuttered, feeling the tears again.

"Then why don't you come sit and let's finish our session, hmm?"

I turned to look at him. His black eyes held no emotion behind those wired framed glasses and his lips were pressed into a thin line. This..stranger was hired by Shino to help me. Help me so we could be together without me screaming my head off. I sighed, and let my shoulder sag. The backpack slid down from its place and I flopped to the floor by the door. "Okay, fine. Next question."

* * *

><p>The redhead looked into the window of the office and nodded curtly before revving his bike again, driving to his next destination. Kiba was a therapy victim, check that off his list.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shikamaru's P.O.V<span>**

The drink burned as it went down my throat but it was a good burn and I welcomed the numbness that followed after your tenth beer. I blinked and scowled as I felt a hand snake itself around my waist. I turned to my right, coming face to face with Sai's humorless smile. I frowned at him and tried to pry his hand from my side.

"Come on, 'Maru, don't be like that. I know you missed me. I missed you too." He whispered into my ear. His tongue lapped at the organ and I cringed, trying to move away.

"It's Shikamaru, Sai. And stop." I pushed at his body, but with the alcohol and me being drunk, it was less effective than I would have liked it. It spurred him on even more and he came closer.

"And what is it that your fighting for? That long haired freak -?"

"Don't call him that."

He smiled. "He freaked when you told him. He didn't even run after you. I'm the only one who will ever love you." He whispered again, his hand moving to my inner thigh.

I grabbed his hand and threw it away from me, trying not to think too much about his words. I glared at him. "Yeah, well you got a funny way of showing it. Cheating on me with boys and girls alike? Aww, didn't know you love me so much." I pushed him again and he eased up a bit, but came back after a second, latching himself onto my neck. I bit back a moan when he nibbled at my sensitive spot.

"That was so long ago and you know I love you and not any of those sluts. I need you." He said, licking at that spot to the base of my ear. It was taking alot of will power to not succumb to the feelings he was giving me.

"Yeah, whatever. Stop Sai, I'm warning you." I said, cursing the hoarse voice that came out.

He chuckled darkly against my flushed skin. "And what are you going to do if I don't? Call Neji? I'm sure he'd come to rescue you." He bit the curve of my neck, drawing blood and making my body shudder.

A tear escaped from my eye and I felt the familiar squeeze of my heart. He's right. Neji wouldn't come for me. I wasn't perfect enough for his world, I was going to be the defect in it. And I hate it. But here...here I was just right. Here, I fit in. So I surrendered. Sai chuckled darkly again and moved me to sit on his lap. He smiled up at me.

"Welcome back."

"Just shut up." And I crushed my lips against his.

* * *

><p>Gaara shook his head and exited the smoke-filled bar and into the sunlight. He put on his helmet and revved his bike.<p>

"Hey, you." He looked over his shoulder and saw a glasses wearing teen with grey hair, "He's ours now. Come back around here again and you'll be sorry."

Gaara drove off.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto's P.O.V<span>**

I stuck my hand under the water, letting the blood wash away and disappear into the sink. I winced at the sting of the water against the fresh gashes. I heard a knock at the door and hurriedly turned off the water and pulled down the sleeve of my sweater.

"Jin? Why are you taking so long in there?" I heard Deidara's voice inquire from the other side of the door.

"Be out in a sec." I replied. I made sure the sink was clean and the blood had stopped flowing. On my way out, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I gritted my teeth and punched the mirror with all my might.

"Jin? What was that? Jin?" The doorknob was shaking violently, "SASORI!"

In a few minutes, the door was kicked off its hinges and they entered the bathroom. Sasori grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the broken glass that I was sorting though. He pushed me into the hall. "What the fuck happened in there? Let me see your arm." He grabbed both arms and pushed up the sleeves, ruby eyes narrowing on the gashes in the shape of an X on my left arm. "Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?"

I drew my arms from his grasp harshly and hid them behind me, avoiding his glare. "Yeah, you did."

"So why are you still doing it?" I knew by now Dei had a restraining hand on Sas, if he didn't, Sasori would have probably been pounding me.

"It's my body." I mumbled, stepping back without really knowing what I was doing.

"Naruto, why are you doing this to yourself? Why don't you just go make up with your friends?" The soothing voice of Dei suggested.

"NO ! I..they...I don't need them, they don't need me. And they're not my friends." I said, glaring at Dei for using the 'N' word.

Sasori took a claming breath and closed his eyes. He opened his arms to me and I instantly ran into his embraace, Dei under the other arm. We hugged each other for a while before Sasori brooke the silence. "Naruto, you have to tell them one day. They are your friends and they care about you. You can't keep this up forever."

"They're better off without me." I replied, tears running from my eyes and staining Sasori's bare chest.

"You're going to have to face your dad sooner or later. And even if he does try to carry out the threat against your friends, we'll help you stop him." Dei promised, squeezing me reassuringly.

"I don't want any of you guys hurt, don't you get that? I'm not going back with them. I don't want him to hurt them. I don't want anyone to get hurt." I snuggled closer in their embracem, wanting the bad feelings to go away. I was safe here, everyone was safer with 'Jin' out there. Naruto couldn't do anything.

Sasori sighed and kissed the top of my head. "Okay. But one day, you have to tell them the full story."

"One day. Just not today." I agreed.

"And you have to stop cutting yourself. Or I'll personally go to that Uchiha bastard for a little ... chat." I heard the smile in his voice and pouted up at him.

"Sas..." Dei started.

He let us go and held up his hands. "I'm just saying. The bastard could have tried hard enough to get Naru here back. I'm not gonna sit back and watch you hurt yourself to ease the pain that _HE_ caused," Then he stopped smiling and turned to the door of the house. "Stay here."

He moved to the door and opened it. I saw a mop of red hair at the end of the walk way but Dei moved to stand infront me. Who was outside?

* * *

><p>Gaara stared down the other redhead that was poised at the doorframe of the small house. Sasori stepped from the door and locked the door behind him, moving down the path to the Sabuku on the bike.<p>

"You lost prettyboy?" He asked, arms folded as he shifted his weight to his left leg, fixing Gaara with a drawl stare.

"No, just in the neighbourhood. Where's Naruto?"

"_Jin _isn't taking visitors," Sasori answered, turning his back and moving up the drive way, "Go away. Don't come back. Ever." He turned to face Gaara when he was at the door again.

"Hn." Gaara replied, putting on the helmet again and driving off.

* * *

><p><em>We have ALOT of work to do. <em>


	35. Chapter 35

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Groggily , the brunette shuffled from his place on the couch, wiping the dried drool from the corner of his mouth and reaching to open the door. He opened said door, bracing himself for the impact of one of Kiba's hugs but what he saw made him freeze on spot.

Gaara.

Gaara. And flowers.

A lot of flowers.

Gaara holding a lot of flowers.

He blinked a few times before shaking his head, dismissing it as a dream, he went to shut the door again. One sandal clad foot shot out to stop the door from closing. Lee now knew this wasn't a dream. So he hardened himself and glared at the redhead.

"What do you want?"

Gaara repressed a wince at the cold tone Lee used against him. Never had he heard such ice in any tone. And he was a King. "I, uh, came to explain myself." Right, he wasn't going to back down now. He was going to make things right.

Dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously and small arms folded themselves against a chest. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Come on, Lee, stop being a bitch." An eyebrow raised and the door was moving again, "Okay okay ! I'm sorry ! I didn't mean it like that … Can you give me just five minutes? Let me explain," And when it looked like it wasn't working, "Please."

Shocked at the almost desperate nature of the prideful teen, Lee let up a bit and nodded curtly, bracing himself to reject any and everything. Meanwhile, Gaara released the breath he was holding and handed the bouquet over to the smaller boy with his best smile. Lee didn't even blink. He took the flowers and stared at the Sabuku, waiting.

Taking a deep breath, Gaara began. "Do you remember that night when you 'saved' me ?" Lee nodded in response, "Well, I was on my way home from Sasuke's. We had a slumber party of sorts. The point of the story is, I wasn't at home for a week by then. Let's just say you weren't the only surprise I had gotten that day." He took another breath, "Ten-ten," He pretended to not notice the way Lee's spine had straightened slightly, "She's my sister's best friend and her father had made some bad investments, really he's just an uncontrollable gambler, and they were bankrupt. So being the robin hood Temari is, she vowed to help them. But Ten-ten's dad is an old geezer and wouldn't accept the help from any outsider … that wasn't joined to the family. So Temari had volunteered me to marry Ten-Ten. She forged my signature on the marriage documents and when I got home, I was a married man."

Lee didn't know if he should feel sorry for him, laugh at him or just stare at those lips. He decided he didn't have to answer and just did the latter.

Gaara took a step forward and Lee snapped back into reality, stepping backward. "But before I'd even arrived home, I was in love with you. I tried getting out of the scandal but Temari wouldn't let me. If you think I used you, you're wrong. I'm only happy when I'm with you. I love you and no one else. When you accepted me as your boyfriend, I tried harder to get out of it but Ten-Ten and Temari were relentless. That day, I was talking to her, begging her to let me out of it. She refused, being the evil bitch she really is. She knew how I felt about you, she knew and she wanted to tear us apart. So she came to school that day, she set it all up. I hid everything so you wouldn't get hurt. I…I wanted to tell you but I knew you'd hate me. I..I didn't want you to hate me. I'm so sorry, Lee. So very very sorry. Could you please find it in yourself to forgive me?"

Lee blinked back tears and bit his lip. "I…I can't."

"Bu-But I .. I don't …"

"Gaara, I do feel sorry for your predicament. And I'm happy you told me. But that doesn't change the fact that you lied to me and that you're married. You should've told me from the very beginning. You lied, Gaara. Who knows what else you'll hide from me in the future? I…I can't. I can't trust you."

Gaara wasn't so sure what that immense pain in his chest was, what that feeling of ripping and tearing forcefully was, what that death hold around his heart, boulder in his throat was, but he was sure of one thing. He didn't like it. He was also sure that Lee was the only one who would make it go away. So in desperation, his body lunged toward the boy, grabbing him and crushing him against himself. The desperation rose and his hold tightened.

Lee was suffocating. It wasn't because of the hold he was in, but the emotions that were banging against each other in his mind. Each battling the other for dominance. That and the urges of his body were making it every hard for him to think straight. So he did what felt natural to him. He shoved Gaara away with all his might and retreated to the safety of his home. He bit his lip and curled into a ball, listening to the impact of Gaara's punches and kicks against the wooden door. He listened as they faded slowly, listened as they stopped, then when it was all over, he listened and wrapped himself in the silence that followed …

-o000o-

He breathed in and out. Trying to calm himself but to no avail. He jumped around in his little spot, trying to steady his nerves but that wouldn't help either. It had been a week since Gaara appeared on his doorstep. He hadn't heard anything from the redhead since then. He was wrong to be anxious seeing as he had sent the Sabuku away himself, but none the less, he found himself hoping that Gaara wouldn't have given up on him so easily. He shook his head to dispel the thoughts. He had pushed him away so he would pay the consequences. The only thing was, Lee wasn't sure if that line was about Gaara, or himself.

But this wasn't the place to think about such things. He had to focus on the obstacle up ahead. He breathed out again and tried focusing on breathing alone. Easier said than done, when the door to the bathroom burst open and the green spandex clad sensei rushed in to hug him.

"Oh Lee, this is it ! This is it ! Can you smell the youth ? The beautiful, beautiful youth ! The Tournament ! Oh , I'm so excited ! You're up next," Then he hoisted his foot on the counter, gave a blinding smile and a thumbs up to Lee, the other hand on his side, "Good luck, my boy !"

Lee gave him a small smile before Gai disappeared. He stared at the door for a while before looking himself in the mirror. He nodded determinedly and clapped his hands together. Yosh ! He ran outside of the bathroom and hit into a wall. Well, by now he knew, wall meant one thing. Or person at that. He slowly looked up to see the gorgeous face of Sabuku no Gaara. More like Ten-Ten no Gaara, Lee thought.

"Oh, hi Lee. Forgot you were competing. Good luck." The Adonis uttered before being beckoned to another part of hallway.

Lee stared after him and ignored the painful tug on his heart. This was what he wanted. This was what was meant to be. So why did he want to cry ?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our next competitor, Rock Lee of the Leaf Dojo !"

Slapping himself lightly, he put on a bright smile and ran out of the hallway and unto the padded floor of the dome. Lights flashed everywhere and voices melted into each other, mixing themselves with the screams of excitement and clapping in the air. Lee waved to the spectators and slowed to a jog towards the center of the square pad where he'd be fighting and where the ref and his opponent were waiting.

He shook hands with the young man and waited for the ref to signal the start. He was so focused on watching his opponent that he hadn't realized the hesitancy of the ref. When he did though, he straightened his stance and looked at the ref, who was looking up, towards the direction of the judges table. Confused, he followed the gaze and raised an eyebrow at the sight.

Gaara.

Gaara. And a microphone.

Gaara with a microphone. And speakers in the background.

What the fuck ?

"One, two, three, four." Then a recognizable beat started in the background and Lee couldn't help the blush that came on his face, or the giggle that threatened to expose how he felt. But the eyebrow was still raised, "You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it ! All I wanna do is lose control, oh oh. But you don't really give a shit, you go with, you go with, you go with it .. Cause your fucking crazy rock and roll !" Gaara jumped from the high table unto the mat ten feet below. "You said hey, what's your name ? It took one look and now we're not the same. Yeah, you said hey , since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame. Yeah !"

Gaara then switched to the mic on his head, throwing the other somewhere over his shoulder. He threw his hands into the air and pointed at Lee. "And that's whyyyyy I smile. It's been a while, since every day and everything has felt this riggghhhht and now, you turn it all around and suddenly you're all I need, the reason why-y-y-y I smile, I-I-I-ile …"

Then the beat changed and Lee's face got hotter. "Every night up in the club, getting money with 'em thugs, thought I'd never fall in love, then there was you, and I don't want to be a player no more. Every night up in the club, checkin' with another boy, thought I'd never fall in love, then there was you. Boy, you changed ma mind." He finally made his way up to Lee. He smiled and held Lee's chin with his thumb and index finger, tilting the younger's head back so he could look into his eyes, "One look, and just one touch, and I knew he was the boy for me, like no other I have seen. They say that I'm trippin but I know what I want, this boy here is different, he got something that they don't."

Then the beat changed again, to a slower, more romantic beat. "Chest to chest," He pulled Lee closer, " Nose to nose," He bent and rubbed his nose lightly against Lee's button one, " Arm to arm, we were always just that close," He entwined their fingers, "Wrist to wrist, toe to toe," He pressed his lips against Lee's, not kissing just touching, "Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose. So how come when I reach out my fingers, it seems like more than distance between us?" Hurt flashed in those endless eyes and Lee melted on spot.

"I know I'm not perfect person for you. I've lied and hurt you. But if I could, I'd have grabbed your hand that night and never went home. I'd run away with you. Just me and you. I really am sorry for everything I've done. You don't have to forgive me, but I just want you to know that, for me, there's no other person but you. I love you, Lee." He smiled, "I love you enough to let you go. I just want you to be happy." He leaned forward and kissed Lee's forehead.

Lee tightened his hold on the Sabuku's fingers. "You told me you weren't going anywhere. I want to hold you to it. We can work out this Ten-Ten bull together," He cupped Gaara's cheek, "I love you too so don't hide anything else, ok?"

"Shit, if I knew it was gonna be this easy, I would've made up with you along time ago !"

Lee raised an eyebrow.

"I know you love me." Gaara whispered and swung Lee around in his arms, dipping him and wiggling his eyebrows before pressing his lips to his beloved, for a kiss that shook the dome.

And what came next is for another chapter. ;)


	36. Chapter 36

He banged his head on the mirror again, a thin stream of blood racing away from it's source to the floor below. His eyes were shut tight as he raised himself yet again from the glass and hit it with his fist, shards of glass being embedded in his fist. He felt nothing. None of it, yet a single tear rolled out, dancing in a straight line down his defined cheeks to mix with the blood on said cheek, both mixing in their conversation of desperation, loneliness and anguish.

He looked at his distorted reflection in the once whole mirror. He took a deep breath, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration before his muscled arms grabbed the edges of the mirror, prying it from its place in the wall and throwing it a good distance away from him. Falling on his knees, he stared at the destroyed piece of décor, unconsciously shivering at intervals.

He blinked when a hand slid on his shoulder. His head looked upward, the face of whoever it was obscured by the liquid forming in his eyes. They held his hand and straightened him, brushing him off. The person was smaller than him, of course, and he still couldn't make out who it was, but he felt no danger emitting from them. He felt…safe.

"Shino…Shino….SHINO, GET THE HELL UP BEFORE I GO MA TO THE DAMN D-E-A ON YOUR ASS ! GET UP !"

Said boy shot out of his slumber, head connecting with a fist on his journey into consciousness. He grunted and grabbed at the hand which seemed to always be just that much out of his reach. "Gaara, is there a reason you're molesting me so early in the morning?"

"Mor-? Nigga, it's freaking 11 p.m. two days AFTER you fell asleep! Then again, how the hell are you suppose to figure that, when it's so damn dark in here? What are ya trying for man ? Voldemort ? Open the damn windows !" The vibrant redhead said, making his way over to the impressive stereo system, not at all the disturbed by the darkness around him. "You need some music in your soul and I have the perfect thing for you."

Shino jumped from his bed and snatched a shirt from the desk chair, pulling it over his head. The stereo boomed with a song that had him rolling his eyes. Damn Gaara.

"There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head, glitter all around the room, pink flamingoes in the pool !" Shino watched as Gaara flung himself on his bed, face down.

Shino grabbed the remote for the system and switched it off, however, Gaara was yet again in his own world, belting the lyrics to the song and gyrating all over the place. Shino made himself a cup of coffee and ignored the energetic redhead. A few minutes into Gaara's performance, Shino's phone vibrated. Setting the mug down on the small counter where the Starbuck's station was, he took out his phone and at the same time, threw one of his knives in the case on the wall, over his shoulder towards the Sabuku.

"Whoa ! Buggie, this is my favourite hand !" Gaara whined.

Shino simply shrugged before sliding the answer button. "Shino."

"Shi….Shino….?" There was a lot of static in the background but the way his heart thrashed in his chest and how tight his grip on the phone had gotten was the tell-tale signs of who was on the other end.

"Kiba, why … you shouldn't be talking to me. You know that." As strained as he was, he couldn't deny that the sound of the other had made him feel better than he had in days.

"I…Know…..But I need to…..talk…..with ….. You. Right Now."

"Kiba…"

"Jus…ple…please….come. Park." And then the line went dead. Shino stared at the phone for the longest time.

"Think before you act," Came the low voice of a warning. Shino looked over his shoulder at the redhead leaning against the wall closest to his windows, twirling the blade in his hands, teal eyes concentrating on it. "If you go, whose going hurt more? Will you risk it? His health at the sake of your own desire?"

Shino turned and looked at the phone once again. Kiba…

* * *

><p>Cold nipped at his fingers even when they were buried in his pockets. His teeth chattered and he hugged himself to save his warmth from the vicious cold that threatened to steal it all away. Where was Shino ? Kiba looked down the walkway at the entrance. Seeing no one, he tried the other with the same luck. Sending Akamaru home a long time ago was a good idea, but now he was lonely and it was so dark. Kiba was scared. But he was going to wait for Shino to arrive. Surely, his boyfriend wouldn't stand him up. Right?<p>

Another twenty minutes passed and the Inuzuka was now huddled into a little ball on one of the benches in the park, the one that he bumped into Shino that first day of school. His shivering had increased ten fold and his once rose lips now a shade of threatening blue, his teeth clashing together loudly in the otherwise silent night.

Suddenly, his head snapped up. Was that footsteps ? He trained his ears harder, not moving form his spot, looking at both entrances to the park. He saw no one. He imagined it. Then immediately, there was silk on his eyes and he realized, he was being blindfolded. He should have been scared but he knew that scent all too well.

"S-Shi-no-no ?" He said, the chattering of his teeth marring his words.

"…Yeah…"

That was all he needed. He turned quickly and jumped into the arms of the Aburame, careful not to move the blindfold. He squeezed the elder with all his might, water stained the silk around his eyes. "I missed you sooooo much ! I was going crazy ! Gods, Shino, I miss you . I love you ! It's so lonely without you . Shino ! Shino ? Why aren't you hugging me back? ..Shi…Shino ?"

"Kiba, It's cold out and you're freezing. Why did you call me?"

No, Kiba was imagining it. Shino wouldn't use such a cold tone with him. No, he'd just imagined it. "I..I called you because I missed you. I missed you sooooo much, it hurt. It hurt a lot being away from you. Did…Didn't you miss me?"

"…You need to go home. I'll have a car -"

"NO ! No , I'm not going anywhere ! I want to stay with you ! I'm not going back without you .. You .. You can't do this to me ! I - !"

"KIBA !"

Said boy flinched away from the boy beneath him, huddling himself. He blinked back tears and hugged himself, keeping himself for breaking apart. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stop the sobs he felt choking him. Shino .. Shino didn't want him anymore. He was too late. "I-I'm so-sorry. I'll go home. Please … please don't hate me. I only wanted to touch you again. I'm .. I'm sorry for bothering you."

He untied the blindfold from his eyes, and hung his head, holding it out for Shino to take. When he felt the fabric leave his hands, he turned away and began walking towards the entrance of the park, sniffing and wiping away the tears that flowed like a waterfall down his cheeks. His knees wobbled and he fell to the pavement, not even trying to move again. He wiped and wiped at tears, trying his best to get up and walk home.

"Kiba."

"I'll move soon. Just…Just….I'll move soon, I swear. I'm sorry."

Warmth pressed against his back and arms wrapped around him loosely. He turned in the embrace, hiding his face against a defined chest. His sobs were more out of control, like a string he was holding on by had snapped finally and he was free-falling. He was embarrassing himself, crying into the chest of someone who had moved on from him. He clutched the sweater Shino was wearing even tighter that before, pushed slightly and pressed his lips against the velvet of Shino's.

The kiss was bruising, rough. Kiba relaxed immensely when Shino kissed him back. Soon, tears were mixing with each other, embraces tightening and passion making a cocoon around the two teens, the frigid night and everything else in the world turning into one dark void where only they existed. They parted for air, resting their foreheads against the other's.

"I miss those brown eyes, how you kissed me at night, I miss the way we sleep….like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile, I miss the way we breathe …But I never told you, what I should have said … No, I never told you .. I jus held it in …And now, I miss everything about you …" Shino whispered as he held onto Kiba tighter.

"I see your brown eyes, every time I close mine…you make it hard to see…where I belong too…when I'm not around you…it's like I'm not with me …" Kiba whispered against those lips he loved so much. "I miss everything about you …"

"Kiba, I love you .. More than anything …. But I'm not good for you…"

"Being away from you isn't what's good for me. I don't want to lose you."

"Kiba …"

"KIBA !" Both boys jumped at the loud, alarmed shrill of voices and turned to look at the couple running towards them, uniformed men running behind them.

"Mom? Dad? Wha-?" The brunnette asked a whole lot confused as he was pried from Shino's embrace. In that second, his eyes widened as he realized what was actually happening, "NO ! I don't want to go to Ohio ! I want to stay here , with Shino !"

Hearing his love in panic, Shino stood quickly to go defend him with a growl ripping from his throat. Four uniformed men stood in between him and his thrashing boyfriend. "Get out of my way."

"Mr. Aburame, sir, please co-operate with us." One faceless policeman said, "This was issued by Sir Sabuku no Gaara. We have orders to keep you here."

Shino glared at the ground. Gaara? His best friend ? He looked up at the shout of his name and saw as other men helped remove Kiba from the scene. Those teary, pained chocolate orbs stared at him, that small mouth screeching his name, small arms reaching out for him .. His heart was attacked by jagged glass as he could only watch as his love by torn from him . This was better. He had to stay away from him.

* * *

><p>"I never thought I'd see this day. The great Shino Aburame behind bars? This is too much."<p>

Shino ignored the voice and the flash he saw through the corner of his eye. He sighed and hid his face in his hands, trying to erase Kiba's screams and the image of his face as he was torn from him.

"Come on Shino, I told you to consider it. You chose wrong." Gaara said, leaning against the bars, his back to Shino as he skimmed through the pictures he'd taken.

"Fuck you."

Gaara pouted, "Aww, isn't that just soo mean. If you're not nice, you'll spend a longer time in here." He set the camera on the desk a few feet from him and her turned to stare at his best friend. "Don't look like that. You're not the victim."

"He is." Shino muttered, more to himself but Gaara heard anyway.

"It's not like I have anything against you guys, but this is best. For both of you." Gaara stated, moving towards the cell again and sticking his head between two bars, looking down at this friend.

"I know…"

"..But you still feel like shit."

"..Yeah…"

"Look here." Shino, despite himself, lifted his head and blinked at the shiny things in Gaara's hands, "It's called reverse psychology. His plane leaves in twenty minutes. Run. Fast."

Gaara threw the key into the hands of a shocked Aburame. "Don't say I never did anything for you." He called over his shoulder, chucking his dueces in the air.

Shino opened the cell and dashed out, stopping for only a second before he ran through the window in the office, glasses scraping him but he didn't care. He ran as fast as he could, barefoot against the pavement of the sidewalk.

_You got that smile … That only heaven can make …._

He jumped the fence infront of him and landed on the balls of his feet, running as his feet felt the pavement again.

_Cause you are….the only thing that I got right now…._

The airport was in sight now. Shino sped up , panting heavily. Ten blocks could do that to a guy. The pavement turned into tile and Shino paused to catch his breath. Then he was off again, running through the airport and ignoring the looks he got.

_One day when the sky is falling … I'll be standing right next to you … right next to you …._

"No ! Shino ! Shino ! Please, SHINO !"

The brunette twisted his head around and sprinted in the direction the cries were coming from. He was that much closer to his love. "KIBA !"

"Shino ? SHINO !"

_We were made for one another, me and you …. And I have no fair I know we'll make it through …_

Shino came upon a bridge. He looked over and could see Kiba thrashing in the security's arms, looking franticly around for Shino, screaming for them to let him go, fifteen feet below …

"Kiba …"

He back up to the glass confinement behind him, taking a deep breath before sprinting to the other end, vaulting over the side …

_One day when the sky is falling … I'll be standing right next to you … Ooooh ee oh oh … Ohhh …_

His feet touch cold tile and his body lunged forward in a flip , successfully landing. Kiba stepped on the toes of one guard, throwing the other off his feet and made a dash for the boy running to him . When they finally met in the middle, they slowed. Kiba shrunk back when imaginary bugs swarmed the hand Shino had held out towards him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe, with me. 'Cause I love you. You have nothing to fear anymore."

Images, memories of that night flooded his mind. The blood, the dark, the bugs all over his weak and pained body. Then there was light , small but still light. The dirt was being digged up. When it was all gone, a small boy with dark glasses looked down on him, tilting his head to the side.

'What are you doing down there? Here' He held out a hand. Kiba shrunk back. Then the little boy unbuttoned the coat he had on that hid half his face and a brilliant smile shone on Kiba, 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

"You … you …" Kiba was at a loss of words as he stared at the little boy who had grown into the beautiful man he was today. Nodding determinedly, he looked down at the hand again. The bugs were crawling all over. He grabbed the hand hesitantly, the bugs wrapping around his hand too. He took a deep breath then whispered, "Go away now."

The bugs disappeared, just like that and the little boy's smile filled him with light. He looked up at Shino and gave his brightest smile.

_….You got that smile…_

"I love you." They chorused.

_…..That only heaven can make…_

Shino cupped Kiba's cheek and leaned towards the smaller boy.

_…I pray to God everyday. …._

Kiba smiled against Shino's lips.

_**…..To keep you forever ! …**_

* * *

><p>okay , so i hav sum bummin news... skl has started (bummer) so my updates may take longer ... i can officially say i have around four chapters left to finish this story ... ahh, it seems like yesterday ... Thankz for all the add's n alert's =) y'all jus soo strawberry smootie ! lol xD ! thnz for all the support you guys =) ROQQ ON !<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Knock knock. "Hey, Naru, need to get up." Then the voice was gone.

I groaned into the pillow my face was muffled by, taking my head up and squinting in the darkness or the room. An instant headache racked the inside of my skull and I clutched my head to stop the pain. Shit…how much did I drink last night ? I groaned again and tried, very carefully, to move myself from the bed. Being me, my feet got tangled and I fell face first to the tile below.

"Naru, get off the floor !" I heard the voice of Dei ring from somewhere in the house.

After great amount of struggling, I was finally ready for the day. Well, as far as getting ready for Saturdays are. I sunk into the battered sofa and switched the t.v. onto The Looney Tunes Show, cuddling up with the huge teddy bear Dei had put there to 'distract from the alien couch'.

"So Naru, whatcha wanna do today?" My blonde friend asked, setting a plate of hot bacon, eggs and hash browns on the small coffee table before me.

I shrugged and reached for a piece of bacon, relaxing in the couch again and taking a bite. "I'm up for anything that does not include sunlight and energy."

"'Morning, you worthless piece of shit." Sas said, kissing me in the middle of my head and stealing the spoon of eggs I was about to eat.

I threw the spoon at Dei, not wanting the combination of whatever they were doing last night in my mouth. He winked at me and licked the air between us, throwing another, more sanitary spoon my way. "Hey Sas. What's the plan for today ?"

He stopped kissing Dei for a moment to look at me with a blank expression. "I'm sure Dei and I can think of something. You could join…"

I blinked before blanching then trying to settle my stomach. "Uhh, I'll pass, thanks."

"Suit yourself." He whispered between kisses.

Ew. Its almost like watching you parents go at it like baby monkeys. Just plain wrong. I finished my food, put the dishes in the sink and maneuvered my way around the grinding teenagers before grabbing my hoodie by the door and going outside.

The crisp morning air greeted me and a cool breeze tinkled my skin. I allowed myself a smile, dropping Buddhist style to the step and just enjoying the cool shade. It would have been perfect if this was actually Sasuke's bedroom balcony and Sasuke was only a few feet behind me, sleeping soundly and snoring lightly. I let my mind drift, thinking of how he'd soundlessly awake and come find me on the balcony. He'd wrapped his strong arms around me and whisper -

"Good morning."

Yeah, just like that. And when I didn't respond since I was too busy being happy I was there, he'd say -

"Are you ignoring me?"

Then I'd raise an eyebrow and smirk at him and he'd comment -

"Dobe, answer me."

Yeah, just like that. Wait…my imagination is not that good. I opened one eye and sure enough , there was Sasuke. He was sporting a leather jacket with a dark blue shirt that clung in all the right places underneath. His jeans perfect as usual and his sneakers impeccable. He had his weight shifted to his left leg and his hands buried in his pockets. His hair was actually in a low ponytail today as he arched an eyebrow and smirked at me knowingly.

Of course, having a Greek god infront of you while you wore real short shorts and a huge tee that read 'HUG ME NIGGA !' on it, didn't make you feel all that wonderful. Especially when your suppose to be really cold towards said god, then it REALLY does nothing for you. I put on my best blank face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something. But obviously it's a bad time … does that shirt come in any big boy sizes ?"

He mused.

I glared at him. "Uchiha, get your business done so you can leave."

He chuckled. I tried to ignore the way it caressed my skin almost like a song. A very sad love song. "Like I'm about to divulge intel here. Go inside, put on a man's t-shirt and let's go."

"So what about the shorts?"

His obsidian sparkled with amusement. "Those you can leave on. They actually make you look good."

"Are you insulting me or flirting with me?"

"Whichever gets you out of that horrendous shirt faster. No, actually I think I like it." He took out his phone and snapped a pic before I could even blink, "That's a keeper."

"Give me that phone." I threatened. Gods know what he'll do with it.

"No." He replied calmly, eyes glued to the phone with whatever he was doing.

"I said hand it over, emo freak." I was on my feet now, moving to get the accursed device.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, angst maniac. Give me the freakin' phone."

"Call me another thing that has to do with some stereotypical emo and I'll personally ensure you won't be able to walk for weeks."

"Emo McStoicson ." I said slowly , smirking at my victory. Which was short lived, since the next thing I know, I was staring into the deadly smirk of Sasuke and then everything went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuubi's P.O.V<strong>

"I-Itachi ! Stop...please...it hurts !" I screamed.

"You just need to stretch alittle more ... Shit, I'm almost there ... " He breathed, sweat dripping from his skin onto mine.

"You bastard ... Mmng ... How...how did I end up here ?"

"Just ... *pant* Alittle ... more..."

"Ahhh !"

We collapsed on the sheets below, panting, trying to catch our breaths. When I recovered, I glared at the halk naked man before me. " Why in God's name do you need a light bulb over your bed ?"

"Reasons."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto's P.O.V<span>**

A sharp pain ran down my back and I groaned. "Shit, be more gentle , teme !"

"Hn." Was all I got before he attacked my neck with the most ferocious of kisses that I'd ever experienced. How long had he been without sex ? He bit down on the curve of my neck and I moaned his name.

Naruto , get yourself out of this ! This won't end good ! I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge. I was stuck. And I was having a very hard time thinking of ways that this was bad for me . I felt a rough hand slide up under my shirt before velvet lips pressed harshly against mine, almost in a bruising way. My fingers instinctively wound themselves in black tresses and pulled him closer to me. Then I felt him pull away a little, making sure not to really break our connection and I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he carried me off to his room.

Sure he'd kidnapped me and taken me to his place, trying to rape me within the confines of these walls. But you can't rape the all too willing, now can you ? I heard doors open and guessed we had arrived. I broke away from him, taking a deep breath before latching onto his neck. Licking, sucking, biting, marking . Dear God, his taste was going to drive me insane.

Soft mattress underneath me, silk rubbing against my arms. Bruising kisses on my swollen lips. My shirt, removed. His shirt, torn. Kisses, bites and licks on my exposed chest. Pinching nipples, friction between our erections. Hisses, moans, growls. My pants ripped away, my underwear torn at the seams. His name floating from between my lips, the lick of his lips before licking my head. Arching, gripping, the digging of my nails in his smooth muscled shoulders. Up, down. Up, down. Around. Deep throat. Panting, rasped breaths, broken curses. Whimpering, as he moved from my unsatisfied erection. Whimpering, at the tongue at my entrance. Groaning, at the feel of his tongue, wetting and moving within me.

"Sasuke ... Please...Just fuck me already !"

Smirking, on his part. The fumbling of a belt, the throwing of undergarments, then heat, oh sweet glorious heat pressed against me. Shuddering, gripping, trembling, wanting, needing, lusting. A thrust. Screaming, crying, hissing.

"Naruto ... "

Just my name on his lips, making all this pain worthwhile. Stretching, adjusting, pleasure. A command. The answer. The relentless thrusting, the calls, the screams. Pounding, pounding, fucking, fucking. Too much, too much and then the end.

"SASUKE !"

"Naruto ... !"

* * *

><p>I let out another breath, a sigh almost, in content. The feeling of the lazy patterns on my back being traced by fingers that set the nerves on fire. I was lying on my stomach, hand tucked underneath me. Sasuke was beside me of course, his hand supporting his head since he was on his side. I breathed in again, closing my eyes and smiling.<p>

"Naruto." His voice says, almost a whisper but more firmer.

"Mhmm ?"

"When are you gonna stop this ?"

It's a question I've been waiting for, knowing it would come one day. But I still wasn't ready to face it. I laid still for a minute, the designing had ceased. "What are you talking about ?"

"Naruto," He said, angry now, "You know damn well what I'm talking about. Stop playing dumb." I licked my lips and shoved my body off the bed, moving around for my clothes, "Where are you going, dobe ?"

I don't answer him and keep looking for my clothes.

I hear a sound and then arms are around my waist, holding me in place. "Where are you going ?"

Where am I going ?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kyuubi's P.O.V.<span>**

I wiped my hands free of the oil that had accumulated there on the rag and gave the machine before me a once over before nodding to myself and moving off to the service door into the kitchen.

"Kyuu."

I stiffened for a second then sighed, turning to where I knew Itachi would be standing, fixing him with my bet annoyed look. "What is it now, Itachi ?"

"We need to talk." There was something about how he said that, the grave look in his eyes and the over all rigid posture of his body that made me want to bolt. Whatever he wanted to speak about, it was serious . Really serious.

"About what?"

"...Us..."

I raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Doesn't there need to be an 'us' for us to discuss it? Really Itachi, stop pulling my strings," I swallowed the lump in my throat and threw the rag over my shoulder, "Well, I'm through here. The Town car was the last thing for the debt. I'll, uh, see you around ? Bye." I nodded curtly and turned on my heel, stalking out of the kitchen before my heart started sprouting non-sense again.

"Kyuubi .. wait..."

"For what ? I need to get home and I have chores to tend to. " I was getting hysterical. I didn't want to leave and it was scaring me. I needed to get out of this place. NOW ...

"Kyuu, wait up .. !"

When had I started running ? And why was the house getting bigger ? Where was the exit again ? Damn. I felt the hot liquid racing down my face. Why am I crying ? I need to leave. Where the hell is that exit ? I felt an arm on mine and without thinking, I panicked and swung around my other arm, palm colliding with smooth cheek.

"DON'T TOUCH ME !"

My chest heaved and my breath was coming out jagged, uneven. The sting of my hand and the forming red bruise on a once perfect cheek was the only indication that I'd harmed him at all. His face regarded me with that cool facade that had my insides twisting in knots. Was it the fear of his retaliation ? Or was it the feeling of hurt at causing him pain ? Or was it the sick affection I'd developed in the time repaying my debt to him ? Whatever it was, it wasn't welcomed and the same went for the tears flowing down my cheeks to the tiled floor below.

"I - I - I , uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -"

"I left you because I had to."

"W-w-what ?"

"It was never because I didn't love you. Fuck, I didn't love you. Love...love couldn't be that strong. I worshiped you. I was addicted to everything that was you. It was the addiction, Kyuu. I ... I didn't want to damn you to the life of being my lover. I'm an Uchiha. People do all sorts of evil to gain the title or destroy it. You...you were so sweeet, so innocent, I...I couldn't bring myself to drag you into the what it really meant to be Uchiha Itachi's lover. His love. His only weakness. I did it...I did it for you," He cupped my cheek, kissing my closed eyelids, wiping away the tears that were like a river now, "It killed me, you know. Being away from you for so long, knowing I caused you so much pain. It was a necessary evil, for both of us. And not a day went by that I didn't regret all of it but I would do it again and again," He tilted my chin upwards, his scarlet eyes gleaming with unshed tears, "Look how you've grown. Independent, even more beautiful from before. I just wished it hadn't been at the cost of your big heart, your ability to trust. I'm so very sorry, Kyuubi. Please, before you leave, just know that. Know that I loved you, love you and will always love you. And maybe one day, you'll come to forgive me."

My heart lashed at me, same as all those years of hurt, those lonely nights, nightmares of us being apart, dreams of us being together. I missed him, I wanted him, I hated him, I loved him.

"No...I - I...No. No. I don't love you." I ignored the hurt in his eyes and wriggled from out of his grasp. I glared at him and moved around him, walking down the corridor...

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's P.O.V.<strong>

I sighed again, splashing my face with the cool water from the marble sink before looking at my reflection in the huge ass mirror. Bite marks all over my neck, ruffled black hair and tired blue eyes. Fingers threaded through the hair of the boy in the mirror, where blonde used to be. I sighed again and jumped at a particularly loud snore coming from the bedroom behind me. I smiled at the thought of Sasuke sprawled out in the huge bed, almost like a normal teen. I straightened the shirt I'd sneaked on, that smelt a lot like Sasuke's earthy smell.

I took a deep breath, drinking in his scent, loving the way I could still feel his hands on me. I stood still for a moment, letting myself revel in the moment before stealing myself and buttoning my jeans. I snuck back into the bedroom to the side of the bed where he lay. I watched him, the ghost of a smile on my lips. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his forehead, stealing off into the night to where Sas waited for me.

I was leaving him again ...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kyuubi's P.O.V.<span>**

I turned the key in the lock and gave a push to the door of the motel I was staying at. The dark room flooded with light as my fingers flipped the switch, my eyes squinting at the flood of light before my fingers turned the lights off again. I rather wallow in the dark, thank you very much. I fumbled around but found the bed eventually and I sank into the material .

I'd left him this time.

I'd caused him the same pain he'd caused me, used the same words he'd used to break me and all that I was.

And I regret it all.

"Kyuubi..."

"AHHHHHHHHHH !... ITACHI ? WTF ! "

"You didn't honestly think I'd give up on you that easily did you ? Uh, does the word Uchiha mean anything to you ?"

I felt the hands that I've been yearning for slip me into an embrace and I melted in the heat that was Itachi. I didn't want to be hurt anymore. Not by the same person, but if I was to be hurt by anyone, I want it to be you. "Kiss me."

"Gladly."

His lips touched mine and all the control that I'd spent years building up crumbled. I tore at his shirt and when it was gone, my fingers made themselves busy with the exploring of the taunt muscles that had developed over our time apart. He tore me off of him and I growled when he nibbled at my ear, fingers teasing my nipples through the cotton of my shirt. I hissed when he grind against me. I think I was going crazy. Clothes became nonexistent and soon the searing pain of being stretched by something bigger than fingers flooded me. But soon it melted into sweet pleasure.

"Itachi ! I love you ... please... harder ! faster... Itachi !"

"Kyuu.."

The relentless thrusting, vicious pounding, monstrous fucking continued all night, until dawn. A new dawn, a new day, a new us ...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naruto's P.O.V. <span>**

"Are you sure?" He asked, turning onto the street that lead to our house.

"Leaving is all I can do. It's best for everyone." I answered, eyes glued to the scenery outside my window.

"Where are we going this time ?"

"I'm going alone this time."

There was silence in the pick up for a while and I knew Sasori was only considering how Dei would feel about losing me, another friend. He himself would miss me, but he was used to it, loved me enough to let me go.

"Naruto ... "

But whatever he was going to say had died in his throat as we pulled up to the house. I spotted the sleek Mercedez Benz and unadulterated fear threatened to choke me. Only one person I know had that type of car in that outrageous colour. I barely registered Sas calling me name, but the scream ripped through the air and I jolted back into reality, running out of the pick-up at the same time as Sasori.

The door flew open and there he stood. Daddy dearest. A sly smile formed on his sickly purple lips. "Naruto, my little weak bitch child, there you are."

I swallowed the instinctive fear and spoke to Sasori, not taking my eyes off my 'father'. "Go check on Dei. Leave him to me."

The redhead glared at the man at the door, glancing at me from the corner of his eye, nodding and moving to the door. His glare intensified as he walked into the house then he disappeared. It was just me and him now.

"Sonnie boy ! Oh how I've missed your sorry ass. Why have you been hiding from me ? Don't you love your father ? The one that took you in, fed you, clothed you, sheltered you ?"

"All you did was abuse me, you son of a bitch." I said through clenched teeth. Before I could even react, there was a slap to my face and a kick to my stomach. Winded, I flew back a few steps because of the impact.

"Language Naruto. Dear, dear, who ever raised you that way ? Oh wait, I did. But I would think you would have more manners," He hauled me across the law by my hair and slammed me into the hood of his car, face first,"Tsk tsk. You embarrass me time..and time again. What am I going to do with you?" He pulled my head back and licked a line from my neck to my ear, "I really missed your tight ass, Naruto."

A tear streaked down my cheek as all the painful memories flooded my brain. He threw my body down on the hood of the car, tearing away at my jeans. "Oh, what this ? Love bites ? Who marked my property , you whore? Was it that prettyboy Uchiha you like so much ?" He slammed his hand on my ass and I squealed in pain.

"Please, just go away."

"Go away ? hmm ... but wouldn't you miss me ? How ungrateful can you get, you piece of trash ?" He raised my torso before slamming it into the unforgiving metal, hard enough to dent the car, "Do you think any of your flimsy friends care about you? Ha ! This is the closest to love as you'll ever get. Maybe after this, I'll go visit them too."

No...no, not my friends ! I flung my body back and half smirked when my head collided with his forehead. I twisted from his grip and threw a punch at his face. It connected with jaw and he fell to the floor. "You can do whatever to me, but don't fuck around with my friends," I spat on his body, "Fucking jackass."

I felt a drop of water and soon it was pouring. The front door flew open and I was engulfed in the embraces of Deidara and Sasori. But as happy as this moment was, I wanted another pair of arms around me. I smiled at them then nodded my head at my dad on the floor. A wicked smile popped up on both faces as I raced away in the direction of the house I was meant to be in.

_You push me...I don't have the strength to...resist or control you ... take me down, take me down ... _

I ran until my legs were ready to give way. There was a light behind me and I was shocked senseless when I saw Gaara pull up on his favourite bike. "Need a ride ?"

I smiled. "Yeah ..."

_Wake you up ... In the middle of the night to say, I will never walk away again , Im never gonna leave this bed..._

The rain poured down on us and though the road was slippery and Gaara's speed was something that we would get killed in, I couldn't care. Sasuke , will you be there when I arrive ?

_So fall down .. I need you to trust me ... go easy don't rush me, help me out , why don't you help me out ? ... _

The familiar shortcut came up, leaves bustling in the wind, almost welcoming in me home. The bike lurched forward and came to a stop. No, no, no. I hopped off and screamed a thanks to Gaara, running through the rain and the garden . Sasuke ...

_Take it , take it all, take all that i have...I give it all away, just to get you back ... _

I ran up the driveway. What was that ? A car ? Sasuke's on the porch .. with a bag in his hand. Wait.. ! "Sasuke !" A loud boom of thunder. No ! I urged my feet to move faster. "Sasuke !"

He sunk into the exterior of the car and the sleek limo began pulling out and down the driveway. I fell over my own feet, the limo passing me, leaving me behind. "SASUKE !"

I stood up and stared desperately at the red lights of the limo. No ! I took up a few of the stones and began throwing them at the receding vehicle. Soon, it stopped. And a figure stepped out.

"Sasuke !"

"Naruto ?"

_You say no, it isn't worth it, and I say no, it isn't perfect ... so I'll stay instead...I'm never gonna leave this bed...Ooohh..._

My love bubbled inside me as I ran forward ... Sasuke ... I crashed my lips against his and held onto him like he was life, for he was... he was my life ...

He wrapped his arms around me and crushed me against him. We parted, both soaked at this point. I smiled at him, the paint in my hair disappearing in the rain, soaked gold locks sticking to my face. "Take it...Take it all...Take all that I have..I'm never gonna leave this bed..."

He smiled at me and kissed me as the storm rolled on...


	38. Chapter 38

"Hello?"

"Don't hang up. I - I need to talk to you."

"….You've got one minute…"

A sigh. "A minute isn't enough."

"52 seconds, Neji."

"Shikamaru…., I miss you. Look, what happened between us shouldn't have. I'm sorry. Let .. Just … Can we meet please? I don't want to do this over the phone."

"Neji … - what? Can't you see I'm on the phone? .. No one. I'll be right there- Neji, look, I have to go. Bye."

"Shi-" Dead line.

The newly acquired cell-phone was crushed to pieces in the tight grip of the Hyuuga. The fist relaxed and the pieces fell to the marble tiled floor of the restroom. Neji let out a breath and looked to the ceiling. The familiar ache in his chest wasn't easing one bit and he was sincerely tired of feeling this way. The swoosh of the door opening and the unmistakable scent of his best friends cologne had him sighing yet again as the tuxedo clad Uchiha strode up to him.

The Uchiha stared at him, then with a sigh, loosened the black tie around his neck with one hand, the other coming up to press the cool glass of his champagne glass to his lips. "Neji, what are you doing here, man?"

"It's a bathroom, 'Suke, do I need to spell it out for you?" Came the retort, that lacked any emotion.

Sasuke snorted. "You know I wasn't talking you physical location."

Neji cast his eyes in the direction of the Uchiha heir and their gazes locked for a second, silent communication between the two. Neji rolled his eyes suddenly and pushed himself off the wall of the bathroom with his foot. He tapped Sasuke's shoulder and moved out of the restroom and eventually entered the main hall where his gala was in full swing.

Summoning energy he had reserved for moments like this, he plastered a smile on his face, took one of the offered champagne glasses and conversed lightly with the members of parliament that had visited tonight. He was doing a good job at ignoring himself until he felt a tug on the hem of his jacket. Twisting his head around, he found no other than the five-year-old Hanabi staring up at him with a frown on her perfect face.

"What's wrong, princess Abi?" He inquired, swooping her up in his arms.

"Prince Neji, why is it that you look so lost?" Her intelligent milky eyes were full of concern as she lay her head on his shoulder, her tiny fists resting on his chest.

Neji gave a half smile and kissed the top of her head. "Why, princess, whatever do you mean? Your prince is content."

The littlest Hyuuga took her head up to stare into Neji's eyes. She pursed her little mouth and searched his face, then she folded her arms defiantly, the ragged teddy bear Neji had given her on her first birthday smacking Neji's chest with the action. "Don't play dumb with me, Neji. what's wrong? Did Hanabi do anything to make prince Neji mad?"

Neji chuckled under his breath and kissed her forehead. "Of course not, princess. Your prince could never be angry at such a gracious princess."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and frustration. "Then what is it? Did Gaara do something stupid again? Hanabi can take care of him for you." A mischievous glint in her eyes.

Neji full on laughed, startling the people nearest to him. "I bet you would, my princess. But there's no need to. I'm fine."

Her small pinky rose. "Pinky swear?"

He linked his pinky with hers. "Pinky swear."

She smiled at him and tapped his thigh with her ballet shoes. He let her down and patted her small head, turning to speak to someone who had approached him. But before he could turn fully, Hanabi held his hand and squeezed. He looked down and for a moment, was taken aback by the wisdom in her eyes, "It's okay to lose your pride over someone you love, but don't lose someone you love over your pride." And then she skipped off.

Neji blinked a few times but mentally shook his head and put on that diplomatic smile as the Senate began conversing with him. But Hanabi's words plagued him throughout the entire night, ringing through his head like warning bells and making his blood run cold every time they sounded. He excused himself from the conversation and made his way to the patio.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He dug into his pocket and took out his emergency phone. He pressed the numbers that were committed to soul by now and pressed the device to his ear. It rang once. Twice. Thrice. He was about to hang up when he heard a voice on the other end of the call.

"What do you want, pretty boy? Why are you calling 'Maru?"

"May I speak to Shikamaru please?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Uh, no ! -laughter and shouting-" Then the line went dead.

Neji sighed again and placed the phone in it's original position. There was a tap on his shoulder and he plastered that smile on his face, turning around and got the shock of his life. "W-what … Shikamaru ?"

The brunette boy gave him a bored look. "You said you wanted to talk in person, right? So .. Talk."

Neji blinked, still shocked that the boy had shown up at the gala, actually accepted his invitation. The Nara was dressed in an impeccable tuxedo, an azure tie around his neck. His hair was groomed into a low ponytail, his bangs framing his small face. Neji had to swallow to get rid of the dryness there. He was sure that jumping the Nara wasn't the greatest of ideas considering how the situation was a the moment but God DAMN if he didn't want a taste of that boy infront of him.

He cleared his throat, remembering he had a job to do. He half-smiled and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Neji, I don't have -"

"Please?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. One. Dance."

Neji smiled and shivered slightly when Shikamaru's hand came into contact with his. He gently pulled the smaller teen to his body and snaked his hand around his waist to rest it on the small of the younger's back. Shikamaru placed his free hand on Neji's shoulder. Neji pulled him a little closer and they began to sway to their own beat.

"Well ?" Shikamaru prompted, bored look still on his face.

Neji's P.O.V.

I looked at him, fine not looked, more like stared. It had only been a few weeks since I last saw him face to face but it seemed like years, even centuries since we were this close. I couldn't think of anywhere I'd rather be in this moment and wondered what had really driven us apart in the first place? Why had I let him go ?

"I missed you. I miss you." I murmured.

"Is that all?" He raised an eyebrow and seemed to move away from me in a way. I pulled him back to me in attempt to keep him here, though I knew I had no right to.

"No, but can we just stay like this for a while, please?"

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

I wanted to say no.

I should say no. But when he says please, and his eyes get all sad and fragile, how could anyone? Why had I come here in the first place? I could feel the love I had for him aging against the confines of the box that I had locked them in. I took a deep breath and tried to maintain my indifference. We swayed and he twirled me. There was music in the background, but the music inside just didn't seem to reach us. We were in our own world. A world I didn't want to be apart of anymore. Not if I was here by myself.

"You need to start talking, Neji."

"Shikamaru..."

He captured my chin between his forefinger and his thumb, lifting my face up to look into his. He searched my face for a while, just taking me in before he started leaning in.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, panic rising in me. If his lips touched mine, I know I wouldn't have the strength to leave him again.

"Shikamaru, let's just stop this. I'm sorry. I missed you so much, I ... I don't want to lose you. I don't care if you were a gang boss, I ... I just want you. I don't care about anything else."

"Are you sure about that? I don't buy it. I'm not perfect-"

"You don't need to be."

"I don't fit into your world-"

"But that's what I love about you."

"I'm not ... I can't ... Neji, look, the first thing that came up about me that you didn't like and you ran away from me. What's to say you won't do that again ? I ... I can;t love someone I don't know how to trust."

He laced his fingers with mine and stared at the sky. It was silent, our imaginary music on hold. I should've left. "I love you." He murmured to himself, "I never did tell you how much." He looked down at me and full out grinned.

He started walking towards the main hall, our fingers being interlaced so I was pulled along. As he weaved us through the crowd, countless stares falling on us, hushed voices talking in shocked tones, I couldn't help but smile to myself. What was he going to do ? He stopped and jumped up on the podium, helping me up. I furrowed my eyebrows at him and he smiled at me, grabbing the microphone from the stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please. Thank you. Now, this evening I would like to thank you all for coming out. However, I have a few things I would like to say. First of all, I don't like half the people in this room. If you're not a liar, you're a cheat or a hypocrite and frankly, you disgust me. Second of all, I'M GAY YOU SICK FUCKS ! And this ..," He held up our entwined hands, "Is my insanely hot and freaky boyfriend who I will make mad and passionate love to immediately after this speech is done. Thirdly, I would like to take the time out to say," He turned to me, "There's no other person in this entire galaxy that I'd rather be with and I'm tired of letting duty and fear get in the way of that. Shikamaru, I love you more than life itself. Please forgive my foolish ways, it's been hell trying to live without you. Can we just kiss and make up?"

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you'd never ask." I threw my hands around his neck and tipped up, crushing my lips against his. I could ignore the shocked gasps but the shout that tore through the room was a little out of my ignoring range.

" !"

"I'm about to lose everything I ever worked for ... And I've never felt so alive. I love you." He whispered to me, and pecked my lips.

"What's the meaning of this absurd speech? Have you lost your mind? And ... Oh dear God, it took you long enough," Neji and I blinked as the middle-aged man stormed at them .. a grin on his face ? "Look son, I promised your father to give you hell, to teach you how to be a man and to make sure there was a time in your life your life that you realized .. that you are such a prick ! But , I'm glad to know that you found how to be .. normal, per say."

"So...So you're not mega-pissed?" Neji asked, testing the new found waters.

"Non-sense !," He smiled at Shika and enveloped the younger male in a bear hug, "Thank you for bringing out the real Neji. I'm forever in your debt, young ex-gang boss 'Maru," Turning back to the party and shocked patrons, "Now that that's been cleared up, let's go into the dining room for food, shall we?" Hiashi announced.

As the people in the room shuffled out, as gracefully as they could of course, Neji and Shika stood there dumbfounded. They looked at each other simultaneously.

"That went rather well."

"Indeed."

"So what do we do now?"

Neji smiled, a predatory smile that sent shivers of pleasure up and down his spine. "I have a few ideas."

* * *

><p>AN : Okay, =) so that finishes the story. "/ No worries tho, I have the epilouge to write n the final interview. It's been an amazing ride with you guys, thanks so much for the love and support. I think it'll be a while for me to start another series. Ima focus on more PWP since im pretty busy with skl and wat not. DON'T LET THE SUPPORT END HERE THO ! What's a star if her most important fans are missing ? NOTHING, I WILL BE NOT-A-THING , without you people! Nuff love, Laters my little yaoi monsters =) ! KEEP ROQQIN' !


	39. HAPPPPY NEWWW YEEEEAARRR !

A/N : Before the next interview, which ima have to write over -.- since ma laptop being a bitch, I didn't write any Kiba/Shino smex scene and Im listening to 5 senses by Jeremih .. suggest u listen while reading.. and think i need to write this. HAPPY NEWWW YEEARRRR ! From me to you ! ...

* * *

><p>"Shino."<p>

"Mhmm?"

"I'm horny."

"Mhmm."

I rolled my eyes and shifted on the bed. See, Shino had promised me the night before he left for this business trip in the morning. But obviously he had forgotten about a 'few last minute adjustments to the presentation' which he was now tending to at the desk a few feet from the bed.

And me , you ask ? I was here. On the bed, in my mojo silk briefs staring at the muscled back of my so-called boyfriend as he made those adjustments. It seriously peeved me that he was paying the computer more attention than his hotter than Johnny Depp boyfriend who is MORE THAN WILLING to do anything tonight.

I let out a breath and flung my body back on the bed, looking at the stars through the sun roof. I raised my head after a few minutes to see Shino still typing away. Pursing my lips, i watched him until an idea popped in my head. With an evil smirk, I was off.

I tip-toed over to his desk and grasped unto his shoulders covered in the silk robe he'd thrown on earlier. "Shino..." I whispered into his ear, having the satisfaction of him stiffening for a nanosecond before he relaxed again, "You know Shino, you can work and I can have satisfy myself. You won't even know I'm here."

He stopped typing for a while and looked over his shoulder at me, hazel eyes pinning me to the spot. He shook his head with a grunt and continued on task. Being the expert that I am in stoic communication, i giggled and jumped on his neck, careful not to block his view of the laptop on the desk. Smiling deviously into his collarbone, I thrust my hips against his, a moan escaping my throat.

My hands worked on their own, slipping into the folds of the robe to feel taunt muscles. I bit my lip and they flexed underneath my touch. My hands moved from his chest, slowly making their way up to his neck where my lips were placing butterfly kisses before licking his soft spot and biting down on it.

He hissed.

I stifled my laughter and focused partially on my grinding into his forming erection. I felt myself leaking through my boxers and I moaned as I picked up the pace. God, I was so close.

"S-Shino..Mmnn..."

There was a loud snap and i jumped, looking up. Big mistake. Those same warm hazel eyes were absolutely smoldering, lust swirling inside those orbs, darkening them dangerously. It made me feel hot all over. I licked my lips, his eyes watching my tongue as it darted out and swept along my lip and I could see where his restraint had snapped as his lips descended onto mine and began their bruising.

He pulled away. "God, Kiba, all i wanted was to finish the adjustments," He lifted me off his lap and put me up on the desk after he moved the laptop, "No matter. Now you have my full attention," He chuckled darkly," What a mistake you made. Teasing me. I'm make a mess of you."

I shivered at his words and bent down to meet his lips, throwing my arms around him. His hands trailed from my chest down to the band of my briefs. I wiggled as he slipped the material down my legs. He licked my lips, pecked them, then moved away as he licked the head of my erection.

I hissed and threw my head back, hands entangled in brunette tresses as Shino's mouthed worked my slowly, so agonizingly slow but so goooood. Shino licked up the vein, over the slit then down the next side making me shout his name when he picked up pace with his sucking or moan when he slowed down and dragged his teeth over my sensitive member. I tugged on his hair hard, a signal that I would be at my limit soon.

He sucked hard one last time and let me fall out of his mouth. I looked down to meet his gaze and moaned at the sight. My cum at the side of his mouth. I bit my lip again as I bent down and licked it off.

(Initiate Play button on 5 senses now ! )

"S-shino , take me . Now, please. Make love to me."

He pressed his lips against mine as if i was the easiest thing in the world to break then he took me up and took me to the bed, not breaking eye contact with me the entire time. He laid me down on the soft bed and hovered over me for a bit.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too."

"Don't let that change." He told me as he leaned in to kiss me again.

"Never," I murmured against his lips.

I arched into him when he trailed his fingers down my chest, lightly brushing over my nipples and dow not my inner thigh, rubbing in circles. He kissed my neck, licking and nipping at random intervals . Then i decided I couldn't wait anymore.

"Shino, need you. NOW."

Without another word, he took off the rest of his robe and slid his boxers off, reaching for the lube on the table beside the bed. He squeezed some on his fingers, there the bottle over his head and drove two fingers inside me. I arched at the sting of the stretching and at the pleasure of having some part of him inside me, digging me fingers in his back and scraping downwards.

He groaned and added another finger, stretching me more. I scraped harder, drawing blood. "S-shino."

He kissed my forehead and plunged his heat into me in one swift movement. My eyes literally rolled back at the feel of him inside me. He didn't move right away and I could feel his gaze on me. I opened my eyes and got lost in hazel. He laced his fingers with mine and slowly pulled out and pushed in.

He continued that rhythm for a while, making love to me like i'd asked. But then we got impatient and he started pounding a little faster and then faster and then faster and then .. shit .

"Mhnn , Shino ... shino ... oh fuck, Shino! Fuck me harder, please, Shino !"

He pounded into me mercilessly with an inhuman pace. I gripped at the sheets, fisting them and tearing at some point. I was so close. SOOOOO CLOOOSEEE .

"Shino .. I'm ... oh shit, Shino , I'm gonna .. !"

Ribbons of cum spewed from me and coated our chests. I wrapped tighter around Shino and with a low grunt of my name, he came. He flopped on top of me as I bathed in the afterglow of my orgasm. I hummed to myself as I twirled a lock of his head around my finger. When he had enough energy, he shifted his weight to his elbows, looking down at me as I smiled up at him.

"Got my way~."

He stared at me for a minute before there was a full blown grin on his face. "I love you, you know that?"

"You didn't have a choice."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, whispering a 'I know' before we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	40. Last Interview

Me: WEEEEEELLLLLLLLL , sorry for being impossibly MIA. Damn , I hate writers like me -.- Anyway, ladies and gentlemen. Please put you hands together for the semes and ukes of KONOHA ACADEMY !

-crowd goes wild.-

Me: SASUKE !

Sasuke: Hey there Krissy, it's nice to be back.

Me: I can bet. Naru, welcome back.

Naruto: It's REALLY good to be back . -holds hands with Sasu on the couch.-

Me: Y'all so strawberry smoothie ! Lee, Gaara. Welcome .

Gaara: Yes, bitch , I'm back. Took you long enough to come back, you mofo.

Me: -.- whore...

Lee: Gaara, behave.

Me: LEE, BABY ~ !

Lee: Hey Krissy, how's it been?

Me: Oh, It's been okay-ish. Neji, Shika ! Shino , Kiba ! HOOOOOOOLLLLLAAAAA !

Neji: Hey Kris, good to see you again .

Shino : Always a pleasure.

Shika: Troublesome. -smiles-

Kiba: I'm no longer a freak !

Me: o.o ANYWAY , sooo guys, how was it ? It's like finally finished. I miss you.

Naruto: It was good. A great journey. Thank you for putting us back together. And I just want to say that I'm sorry for how I acted to you guys. I do owe you an explanation.

Me: Go on, it's okay.

Naruto: -takes deep breath and squeezes entiwined hands- You see, when I went home from the island trip, my 'dad' got crazy. He uh did stuff to me and then he threatened that if I ever were to be friends with you, he would attack you all. And I couldn;t have lived with myself if anything had happened to you guys because of me. And so Jin was born.

Thanks to Sasori and Deidara , I was able tobecome stronger and then I realized that my 'dad' wasn't all that big. He was nothing but a bully. But in the process, I had to do alot of bad stuff. And when I look back, it wasn't all that necessary. And I hope you will all forgive me.

Shika: Really? You actually think that we will just forgive you like that and everything will be like it was again?

Naruto: I know that I messed up -

Shika: No, Naruto. You FUCKED up. Royally too.

Naruto: I know, Shika. I'm so sorry.

Shika: I know. I'm sorry too. But don't do that shit again or I swear I'm just gonna kill you.

Naruto: -smiles- No doubt there.

-They hug. The crowd 'awws' and cheers.

Gaara: -blows nose and wipes eyes- Isn't this just magic ?

Me: -wipes tears- I know. Yay , so everything's okay again ! Kiba, congrats on the overcome of your fear !

Kiba: Thanks. Thank YOU for my late but very much enjoyable smex scene with Shino. -wink-

Shino: Finally got my Kiba Ass Time. Respect, sista.

Me: -raises fist in air- Alright, my brother.

Gaara: Oh and yeah, that Ten-Ten thing . I finally got it sorted out. I signed my brother up for it , since you know , he's a dateless loser.

Me: The contract did only say a Sabuku .

Gaara: Actually, it was specified, But somehow someone erased all evidence of my name ever being there.

Me: Really? What a lucky break !

Gaara: Thanks, Krissy.

Me: -blush- Your more than welcome.

-Lee kissed him on the cheek-

Me: Soooo Shika, how's the gang boss thin working out?

Shika: Oh , I quit. We disbanded after I got back with Neji.

Neji: It's a bit disappointing though. KNowing that Shika was gang boss was a real turn on after the initial shock of finding out.

Me: o.o You are attracted to someone who can kill you without a second thought?

Neji: Hot , isn't it?

Me and everyone else : o.o

Gaara: I know what you mean man .

-everyone turns to him, staring-

Gaara: What ?

Me: anyway ... so I guess everything's a okay in wonderland then?

-everyone nods-

Me: Good .. I'm glad. Well, this is goodbye everyone. Thanks for the beautiful journey and the support ! Keep the love going guys ! Goodbye , Konoha Academy .

Gaara: Why must the good die young ?

Me: Gaara, stop being a drama queen . -.-

Gaara: You devil woman ! -points at me-

Me: -.- ... KARIN !

Gaara: AHHHHHH !

* * *

><p>JA NE !<p> 


End file.
